Tara Duncan - Avatar
by Abie Mendawner
Summary: Une jeune fille, Gwenaëlle, a grandi dans une petite ville d'Omois sur AutreMonde sans connaître son père... mais la jeune fille n'est pas comme les autres... sans être une sortcelière non plus. Non, Gwen est une Avatar. L'histoire se passe après le tome 10 : Dragons contre Démons
1. chapitre 1

NOUVELLE HISTOIRE... MERCI DE ME LAISSER VOS IMPRESSIONS^^ BONNE LECTURE

1. Gwenaëlle ou comment vivre quand on est loin d'être normal… même pour Autremonde

- Maman ! Râla Gwenaëlle, presque choquée, en évitant de justesse un poignard qui siffla au dessus de sa tête.

- Gwenaëlle ! Sortit Lornélia de l'obscurité. Il faut que tu te concentres un peu plus, mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ce soir ?

- Rien… soupira la jeune fille. Je suis juste un peu fatiguée.

La mère fit une moue d'indulgente gronderie et dévisagea sa fille dans la nuit qui ramassait leurs armes. Il était vrai que la mère et la fille se ressemblaient. Comme tous les avatars – rares heureusement sur Autremonde – elles avaient de caractéristiques yeux violets. Les longs cheveux bouclés et noirs de Gwenaëlle faisaient ressortirent le teint pâle de la jeune fille ainsi que ses remarquables prunelles violettes que les filles du village lui avaient toujours enviées sans savoir ce qu'ils représentaient sinon, la jeune fille était certaine qu'elles auraient cessé de la jalouser pour la dédaigner voire la rejeter. Elle n'était pas très grande pour seize ans mais ses pouvoirs étaient puissants comme si son héritage de sortcelier de son père n'avait fait qu'accroître ses pouvoirs d'avatars.

Il naissait un avatar toutes les décennies environ, ce ne pouvait être qu'un Humain et personne n'avait jamais compris pourquoi. Depuis la guerre contre les Démons cinq mille ans auparavant, quelques chose avait changé la nature de certaines personnes et quelques enfants naissaient depuis avec d'étranges pouvoirs : les avatars.

Cependant, si ces êtres étaient redoutés, ils étaient aussi recherchés par les différents gouvernements pour leur puissance. Un avatar ne pouvait – de part la loi omoissienne – se reproduire avec un sortcelier car les pouvoirs de l'enfant seraient trop puissants. Gwenaëlle le savait parfaitement d'autant plus qu'elle était le fruit d'une telle union et si l'impératrice en venait à apprendre son existence, sans doute qu'elle ne verrait pas très longtemps encore le soleil se lever. Sa seule chance dans un pareil cas était l'Héritière Tara qui accumulait les bourdes et qui était assez indulgente et juste… elle était surtout la seule personne d'Autremonde qui osait tenir tête à sa tante…

- Maman ?

- Oui ?

- On peut aller dormir maintenant ?

La jeune mère soupira.

- Tu peux y aller, mais nous discuterons demain.

- D'accord maman. Bonne nuit.

Elle suivit la silhouette lasse de sa fille qui traînait des pieds, mais en silence et sans laisser de traces, et ses armes pour retourner dans leur maison. Avec un soupir, elle prit le même chemin que sa fille quelques secondes auparavant.

Gwenaëlle regarda les deux lunes avec lassitude en se demandant pour la énième fois pourquoi est-ce qu'elle était née Avatar.

Certes, les avatars avaient de puissants pouvoirs et ils n'avaient jamais besoin d'incanter comme les sortceliers, cependant, leur magie était beaucoup plus limitée et rudimentaire. Les avatars maîtrisaient, à différents degrés bien sûr, les éléments et le temps. Sa mère était une avatar assez puissante et elle maîtrisait parfaitement l'eau et l'air et dans une moindre mesure la terre puis le feu. Elle n'avait qu'un pouvoir infime sur le temps. Mais ce n'était pas seulement ce qui différenciaient les Avatars des sortceliers et des Nonsos : ils avaient aussi des sens plus développés que les autres hommes ainsi que leur endurance, leur force et leur vitesse. De ce point du vue là, ils se rapprochaient davantage des vampyrs et des elfes.

Gwenaëlle s'entraînait depuis qu'elle était enfant avec sa mère. Celle-ci lui donnait des cours afin qu'elle contrôle ses pouvoirs car plus l'avatar était puissant, plus ses pouvoirs se déclaraient tôt. A l'instar des sortceliers, les avatars découvraient leurs pouvoirs vers l'âge de cinq ou six ans. Gwenaëlle, elle, avait vu ses facultés se développer depuis qu'elle avait un an. La jeune fille contrôlait tous les éléments à la perfection et seul le temps lui donnait encore du fil à retordre. A chaque fois qu'elle perdait le contrôle de ses émotions, la météo en pâtissait. C'est d'ailleurs comme cela que sa mère avait compris qu'elle serait une puissante avatar alors qu'elle faisait un caprice quand elle avait à peine une année, sa mère avait vu une tempête digne de l'apocalypse se déchaîner autour d'eux pendant des heures, jusqu'à ce que Gwenaëlle s'endorme.

Lornélia, la mère de Gwenaëlle, avait longtemps chercher les raisons de la puissance de sa fille et sa seule hypothèse à peu près satisfaisante qu'elle avait trouvé était que son héritage de sortcelière de son père l'avait rendue plus puissante. Car sa fille n'avait apparemment aucun don de sortcelière.

Le lendemain, Gwenaëlle se leva de bonne heure. Après une rapide douche, elle descendit retrouver sa mère pour le petit-déjeuner.

- Bonjour ma chérie, comment te sens-tu ?

- Mieux. Je suis désolée pour cette nuit, s'installa-t-elle à table.

- Ce n'est pas grave ma chérie. Je comprends que tu puisses être fatiguée de temps en temps. Je t'en demande beaucoup… et tu commences à être grande maintenant.

La jeune fille acquiesça.

- C'est à cause… à cause de Dylan.

- Dylan ? S'assit sa mère à côté d'elle.

- Oui, tu sais, le fils de Marianne et Jo.

- Oui je vois de qui il s'agit mais…

La jeune fille releva la tête de son assiette et soupira.

- Il… nous avons souvent été ensemble, tous les deux, ces dernières semaines parce que nous étions de corvées.

Les corvées de leur village, situé au sud de Cava – à l'ouest d'Omois –, étaient réparties entre les familles, toutes les semaines afin que chacun fasse sa part. Selon les saisons et les besoins ce n'étaient pas les mêmes corvées mais les roulements étaient les mêmes entre les familles si bien que ce n'était que du hasard si l'on avait une bonne semaine ou non de corvées. Même la famille du Maire devait participer.

Lornélia observa sa fille qui n'ajouta rien. Elle comprit aisément que la jeune fille connaissait ses premiers amours mais qu'elle avait peur aussi. Peur parce qu'elle était une jeune fille relativement sage et douce mais surtout parce qu'elle était une Avatar. Et les gens craignaient les avatars... enfin, pour ceux qui connaissaient la vérité. Car même sur Autremonde, leur existence était souvent prise pour un mythe. Ce qui les arrangeait bien.

- Ma chérie, lui prit-elle la main en plongeant ses yeux violets dans ceux – identiques – de sa fille. Je comprends ce que tu ressens mais tu dois vivre ta vie. Ce n'est pas bon d'avoir toujours peur. La peur doit te servir à avancer et non à te cacher, sinon tu ne vivras jamais ta vie, tu la subiras.

Gwenaëlle inspira pour parler quand le présentateur des panneaux de télécristaux – qu'elles allumaient tous les matins pour entendre les informations – attira leur attention.

- _… nous venons de recevoir la confirmation ! Ça y est c'est officielle, Sa Majesté Impériale, l'Impératrice Lisbeth'tylanhem T'al Barmi Ab Santa Ab Maru, a annoncé que les Démons allaient être invités dans notre univers ! En effet, il semblerait que le nouveau roi des Démons ait demandé l'Héritière Tara'tylanhnem Ducan T'al Barmi Ab Santa Ab Maru en mariage…_

Des deux Avatars se désintéressèrent de la suite et elles s'observèrent avec stupeur. Mais qu'est-ce que c'était encore que cette histoire ? L'Impératrice avait-elle perdu la tête ?

Quelques jours plus tard, Gwenaëlle avait oublié cette histoire de venue des Démons. De toute façon, les pourparlers commençaient à peine tant avec les autres Etats d'Autremonde qu'avec les Démons… ils avaient donc plusieurs mois avant la catastrophe.

Bah oui, parce que Gwenaëlle ne doutait pas que cette histoire allait mal se terminer. Comme la majorité des autremondiens en fait.

Mais que pouvaient-ils bien faire ? Bah rien, sinon attendre. Avec un profond soupir, Gwenaëlle quitta sa maison en refermant doucement la porte de chez elle. Sa mère dormait encore, ce qui était rare, et c'était son seul jour de repos de la semaine. Elle préférait la laisser tranquille pour une fois. La jeune fille glissa ses deux poignards à la ceinture de son jean – vêtement copié de la Terre qu'elle affectionnait particulièrement. Et regarda le soleil qui se levait doucement. Elle décida que ce serait une bonne journée. Elle passa dans le verger et se cueillit une pomme qu'elle dégusta en se rendant au cœur du village où elle avait rendez-vous avec ses amis. Il y avait une fête de village ce soir-là et ils s'étaient proposés pour tout organiser. Elle fut la première à arriver. Bientôt, elle fut rejointe par Dylan qui la salua d'un doux baiser sur la joue.

- Comment vas-tu ?

La jeune fille plongea ses yeux violets dans ses prunelles grises.

- Bien, et toi ?

- Je suis en pleine forme ! Eclata-t-il de rire. Mon frère revient pour quelques jours de l'académie des Voleurs, alors nous allons doublement en profiter ce soir.

- Mais c'est génial ! J'ai l'impression que ça fait des années que je ne l'ai pas vu !

- Baf ! Ça ne fait que quelques mois ! Dit-il dédaigneusement.

- Ne fais pas semblant Dylan, Sulliyan te manque !

- Pff ! Même pas vrai.

Alors qu'elle éclatait de rire, les jumelles Arsène et Luciné arrivèrent à leur tour, toujours en parfaite symbiose, jusque dans leur façon de marcher.

- Salut vous deux ! Les salua la première tandis que la deuxième posait les paniers qu'elles venaient d'apporter.

- Comment allez-vous ?

- Très bien, je pense que c'est un bon jour pour préparer une fête ! Sourit Gwenaëlle.

- Je suis d'accord ! Approuva Arsène en regardant autour d'elle. Tiens, Ulric n'est pas encore arrivé ?

Les deux premiers arrivés secouèrent négativement la tête.

Gwenaëlle était la plus jeune du groupe. Agée de seize ans, elle était pourtant par moment la plus mature et la plus sage du groupe. Sulliyan avait son âge mais il était parti depuis quelques années étudier à Tingapour, la capitale, pour suivre l'entraînement des Voleurs Patentés. Les parents de Dylan avaient fait de nombreux sacrifices pour que leur fils puisse suivre son rêve et aujourd'hui ils ne le regrettaient pas car leur fils cadet en était au sixième niveau de son apprentissage et on disait qu'il faisait parti des meilleurs de l'académie. Les jumelles venaient de fêter leurs dix-neuf ans. Elles étaient des Mages car elles étaient revenues – depuis presque trois ans – de trois années d'apprentissage comme Premières Sortcelières à la cour d'Omois. L'imperator avait décrété quelques années plus tôt que tous les sortceliers devaient apprendre sous la tutelle d'un Haut Mage. Personne n'échappait à la règle. Leur don était relativement puissant et aidait beaucoup les villageois. Elles étaient plutôt grandes et fines avec de lourds et longs cheveux ondulés et roux qui tombaient au milieu de leur dos. Elles faisaient toujours tout ensemble et il était très rare de les voir l'une sans l'autre. Leurs yeux verts pétillaient de malice et de gaieté même si elles avaient perdu leur mère très jeune. Ulric, le deuxième garçon de la bande, était de taille moyenne, à peine plus grand que Gwenaëlle qui n'était pas grande. Il avait dix-huit ans et ne présentait aucune capacité de sortcelier, comme Gwenaëlle – du moins c'était ce que pensaient tous ses amis. Malgré sa petite taille relative, il avait une morphologie en V et son physique était plus qu'agréable à regarder. Un peu taciturne tout de même, il était le troisième enfant sur les cinq que ses parents avaient eu ensemble mais le cinquième des enfants de sa mère car ses frères et lui étaient le fruit d'une seconde union de leur mère, son premier mari ayant disparu en mer alors que leur mère attendait son deuxième enfant.

Alors que les discussions entre les amis commençaient à se faire plus bruyante, le dernier membre de la troupe arriva avec deux enfants en bas âge.

- Ulric, soupira Dylan, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais avec Timéo et Isaure ?

- Mon père est à la chasse je crois et ma mère dort… je ne voulais pas la réveiller… je suis désolé.

Les filles du groupe sourirent. Elles adoraient leur ami qui était d'une gentillesse sans borne. Peut-être même un peu trop. Cela lui jouerait sans doute un tour un jour… sauf qu'elles comptaient bien le défendre. Chacune des jumelles prit un des enfants et Gwenaëlle lui fit une bise.

- Tu as bien fait. Bon les amis, se tourna-t-elle vers ses camarades. Par quoi commençons-nous ?

Heureusement, on n'était pas au cœur de la saison la plus chaude. Ils purent donc vaquer tranquillement à leurs occupations, sans avoir à subir la chaleur et sans à avoir à craindre le froid non plus. C'était le temps idéal. Temps que Gwenaëlle tenta de conserver.

Ils rirent beaucoup. Par moment, d'autres villageois venaient les aider, les apporter un coup de main ponctuel, dans une ambiance d'entraides amicales. Une des femmes du village leur apporta un repas pour le midi pendant qu'une autre leur donnait à boire. La mère d'Ulric vint chercher ses enfants un peu avant le repas en remerciant son « grand garçon » de sa gentillesse, ce qui embarrassa celui-ci et fit doucement rire ses amis.

Ils finirent leur travail alors que le soleil commençait sa lente descente vers l'obscurité. En ligne, ils observèrent leur travail depuis un bout de la place du village.

- Pas mal, conclut Luciné, les poings sur les hanches.

- Bon, maintenant il faut que l'on aille se doucher et se préparer nous aussi ! La fête commence dans une heure ! Reprit sa sœur.

- Rendez-vous ici dans trois quarts d'heure les filles, leur dit Dylan. Il faut que nous soyons là avant tout le monde !

Les jumelles grommelèrent de mécontentement mais promirent de faire vite.

- A tout à l'heure ! Cria Ulric.

Se furent sur ces mots qu'ils se séparèrent.

Gwenaëlle décida de courir jusque chez elle pour terminer de bien fatiguer son corps après cette sympathique journée. Lorsqu'elle entra chez elle, sa mère était assise à une chaise de la table du salon. La jeune fille fronça les sourcils. Elle reconnaissait la bourse de velours au cordage d'argent qui se trouvait sur la table… mais pourquoi une lettre ?

Son père lui envoyait de l'argent, enfin, il en donnait à sa mère pour qu'elle ait la meilleure éducation possible. Lornélia ne lui avait cependant jamais avoué l'identité de son père. Tout ce que la jeune fille savait c'était qu'il était un puissant sortcelier et qu'il vivait à la cour d'Tingapour. Il était donc un personnage important de l'empire.

- Maman ? L'appela-t-elle doucement. Elle s'assit en face de la femme qui lui avait donné la vie et lui prit la main qui était posée sur la table, attirant son regard empli de larmes. Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Ton père va venir nous rendre visite.

Gwenaëlle se redressa vivement et blêmit.

- Pardon ?

- Oui… il m'écrit que… il a besoin de te voir. Il vient aussi me chercher.

- Mais maman… notre vie est ici !

- La femme de ton père vient de mourir sans laisser d'héritier à sa famille…

- Je suis donc la seule qui existe…

- C'est exact.

- C'est pour cela qu'il s'intéresse enfin à moi ? S'agaça Gwenaëlle.

- Ma chérie, c'est plus compliqué que ça…

- Alors il va enfin d'épouser ?

- Il ne peut pas…

- Mais s'il t'aime ! Se révolta la jeune fille.

- Je suis une Avatar… Ho Gwenaëlle, je représente un potentiel danger pour la famille impériale.

- C'est ridicule ! Se braqua la jeune fille.

- Ecoute, il va venir la semaine prochaine. Il nous dira tout cela. D'accord ? Pour le moment, nous avons une fête ce soir.

Sa mère se leva pour aller se préparer mais Gwenaëlle ne bougea pas. Tout à coup, elle n'avait plus du tout envie d'y aller à cette fête.

Il eut un coup de tonnerre.

- GWENAELLE ! La rappela à l'ordre sa mère depuis la pièce d'à côté.

La jeune fille croisa ses bras et respira profondément pour se calmer. Sur son ordre mental, le ciel se dégagea à nouveau pour revenir clair et limpide – comme il n'avait été toute la journée.

- Je préfère ça ! Lui dit sa mère en passant devant elle.

Gwenaëlle ne put s'empêcher de sourire et se leva à son tour pour suivra sa mère à l'étage. La jeune fille remarqua alors que les trois boules de cristal posées sur la cheminée faisaient de la lumière, intensifiant plus ou moins de lumière à chaque seconde. Une émettait une lumière plutôt rosée, une autre – la plus grosses, presque de la taille de la tête de Gwenaëlle, une teinte argentée alors que la dernière, de la taille d'un très gros poing, avait un halo plutôt vert.

- Ha ! Fit mine de s'offusquer Gwenaëlle en montant les escaliers. Ce n'est pas drôle !

Le temps avait souvent tendance à refléter les sentiments et les changements d'humeur de la jeune avatar qui peinait à se contrôler. Et cela amusait beaucoup les pierres vivantes. Les pierres vivantes étaient des alliés de taille des avatars En effet, celles-ci étaient un peu de la même nature que les Avatars : des êtres de pur magie, des êtres de natures et rudimentaires. Au fil des siècles, les longues lignées des Avatars en avaient trouvé plusieurs et s'en étaient faites des amis. Comme Gwenaëlle et sa mère qui en possédaient huit.

Evidemment, c'était un des secrets les mieux gardés des Avatars. Personne ne savait qu'ils en avaient. En plus, les pierres vivantes adoraient vivre avec les avatars car elles n'étaient plus seules. Ce que – sous terre – elles dépérissaient d'ennui.

Lorsque des invités entraient chez Lornélia et Gwenaëlle, les Pierres vivantes usaient de leur pouvoir pour se rendre invisibles et indétectables. Elles protégeaient aussi la maison et ses deux habitantes. Donc, trois étaient dans le salon, deux dans la cuisine – lieu de prédilection de Lornélia – deux dans la chambre de Gwenaëlle et la dernière se promenait toujours avec sa mère. Evidemment, elles allaient où bon leur semblait dans la maison. Elles se déplaçaient seules et se rendaient dans la pièce de leur choix. Elles faisaient partie intégrante de la famille.

Leur halo de couleur indiquait leur âge et leur fonction en terre. Plus elles étaient âgées, plus le halo lumineux était intense. Leur taille ne signifiait – ou presque. Ainsi, il y en avait deux dans la maison qui avait un rayonnement bleu. Une bleue azur, assez jeune, celle qui suivait Lornélia partout, répondait au nom Lâ, l'autre bleu était beaucoup plus foncé et plus âgé, il s'agissait de Ka. La rosée, actuellement sur la cheminée était Tur, la argentée, sans aucun doute la plus grosse et la plus puissante de la maison était See la verte : Jys, la jaune : Bôh, la blanche crême : Güi et enfin la marron : Uk. Certaines parlaient étrangement. Surtout les plus âgées, celles qui étaient restées longtemps en terre sans contact avec l'extérieure. Cependant, si toutes les voix étaient différentes, elles avaient toutes un don mélodieux et chantant qui ravissait toujours Gwenaëlle lorsque son esprit effleurait le leur.

La jeune fille se dépêcha de prendre sa douche, ruminant toujours les paroles de sa mère. Elles n'avaient pas installé d'Elémentaires chez elles. Elles n'en voulaient pas. C'était de bonnes vieilles douches mécaniques… bon certes un peu aidées par leur don car Lornélia les avait installées en faisant remonter l'eau en surface et les Pierres vivantes avaient créé – par l'intermédiaire de Lornélia – un système permanent pour chauffer l'eau. La jeune fille sortit de la douche et passa sa main sur le miroir pour retirer la buée. La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit, la faisant sursauter comme à chaque fois, et Uk et Tur firent leur entrée, se posant sur le bord du lavabo, devant la jeune fille.

- Vous m'avez fait peur ! C'est malin ! Combien de fois je vous ai demandé de ne pas entrer lorsque j'étais sous la douche ?

- _Beaucoup ! _Répondit avec gaieté la voix mélodieuse de Tur.

_- Mais nous voulions te demander quelque chose…_ Insista Uk.

Gwenaëlle soupira. Comment lutter face à tant d'enthousiasme ?

- Que voulez-vous ? Sourit-elle malgré elle.

- _Nous voulons que tu nous emmènes à ta soirée._

_- Nous adorons les fêtes et tous ces Humains sont tellement amusants !_

- Et bien je n'y vois aucun inconvénient, évidemment. Mais vous tiendrez toute la soirée invisible ?

-_ Ce n'est pas comme si nous ne l'avions jamais fait !_ Argumenta Uk.

- C'est vrai… bah oui, évidemment, venez avec moi. Après tout, vous faites ce que vous voulez… mais n'oubliez pas, pas de magie quand je suis dans les parages !

_- Oui oui nous savons ! Nous avons l'habitude ! Merci Gwenaëlle !_ S'illumina de plus bel Tur.

_- Et mets ta robe noire et argent, c'est celle qui te va le mieux ! Dylan ne pourra que t'aimer !_

- Merci les filles !

Les deux boules de cristal quittèrent la salle de bain en prenant soin de refermer la porte derrière elle.

Oui, cela surprenait aussi Gwenaëlle. Mais celle-ci sourit. Ses drôles d'amies savaient lui redonner le sourire… elles étaient par moment comme deux adolescentes et faire preuve, la seconde suivante, d'une sagacité hors du commun.

C'est avec le sourire que la jeune fille se prépara pour sa fête de village.


	2. Chapitre 2

2.

Gwenaëlle ou, comme quoi, un secret finit toujours par ne plus en être un… quoique

Dès qu'elle avait été prête, Gwenaëlle avait pris le chemin de la place du village. Il fallait qu'elle retrouve rapidement les autres, sinon les garçons allaient encore râler en affirmant qu'il fallait toujours des heures aux filles pour se préparer. Accompagnée des deux pierres vivantes qui flottaient lumineusement derrière elle, Gwenaëlle passait son temps à pouffer, riant avec ses deux amies de choses plus stupides les unes que les autres. Avec le temps, elle avait eu le temps de s'habituer à l'humour des pierres, tandis qu'elles aussi s'étaient familiarisées avec les rires des Humains. Gwenaëlle portait sa robe noire – à la demande des pierres. Elle était faite dans de la soie d'Aragne, tissu qu'elle avait gagné lorsqu'elle avait travaillé pendant des semaines pour un tisserand de passage qui avait eu besoin d'une couturière. Et grâce à sa mère, Gwenaëlle savait tout coudre et travaillait n'importe quel tissu. Elle savait aussi faire du crochet, broder… Elle s'était donc confectionnée cette robe qu'elle aurait pu revendre très chère. Mi-longue, elle serrait sa taille comme une large ceinture. Elle recouvrait délicatement ses épaules tout en laissant un col échancré en ovale. Le tissu suivait chacun de ses mouvements à la perfection et lui donnait une allure un peu impériale. Elle portait des hauts talons et elle ne perdit pas son équilibre non seulement parce qu'elle avait l'habitude d'en porter – du fait qu'elle n'était pas très grande elle mettait des chaussures hautes dès qu'elle le pouvait – mais aussi grâce à ses capacités hors du commun et à son équilibre à toute épreuve. Ulric était seul et il envoyait des PMM (Petit Message Magique) depuis son hor lorsqu'il releva la tête pour la voir. Une seconde surpris, il sourit et la siffla.

- Woua, que vous êtes belle ! Ma Dame ! S'inclina-t-il en lui tendant la main.

La saisissant par la taille, elle rit, lui faisant remarquer qu'il était pas mal non plus dans son costume. Il la fit tourner pour mieux apprécier les magnifiques courbures de son corps puis lui fit de nouveau face.

- Si tu étais une sortcelière, je penserais que tu utilises la magie pour être aussi parfaite. Ma chère amie, tu devrais aller sur Terre et te lancer dans le mannequinat !

La jeune fille fit mine d'y réfléchir sérieusement une seconde puis fit la grimace.

- Il faudrait que je vous quitte pour ça, ce serait dommage.

- Je te l'accorde ! Amis pour la vie !

Elle lui répondit en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Quelques minutes après, les jumelles arrivèrent. Elles portaient la même robe mais d'une couleur différentes : d'une dorée l'autre rouge. Elles étaient magnifiques. Elles aussi complimentèrent la robe de leur amie. Ils savaient tous qu'elle se l'était cousue seule et ils n'en n'étaient que plus admiratifs. Cependant, ils finirent par remarquer que derrière son rire et son air jovial, elle avait quelque chose qui la tracassait. Cette impression se confirma lorsqu'ils remarquèrent que Gwenaëlle n'alla pas voir sa mère lorsque celle-ci arriva et que Lornélia fit mine de ne pas s'en apercevoir.

Dylan arriva en retard mais il les avait prévenus car il avait attendu son frère et venait en famille. Lorsque les frères arrivèrent enfin, on salua avec de grandes accolades, des baisers et des rires l'enfant prodigue qui revenait de la ville.

- Sulliyan ! Comme tu nous as manqué ! Tu ne peux pas savoir comme ton frère nous tape sur les nerfs ! Roula des yeux Arsène.

Faussement offusqué, ledit frère frappa doucement en représailles l'arrière de la tête de la jeune rousse, provoquant l'hilarité générale.

- Alors, demanda Luciné alors qu'ils se furent tous servis un verre. Comment se passe ta formation ?

- P-A-R-F-A-I-T-E-M-E-N-T ! J'adore ce que je fais et mes professeurs sont géniaux !

- C'est bien alors.

- C'est vrai ce qu'on dit ? Le questionna Gwenaëlle. Que la princesse Mara suit des cours de Voleur ?

Les yeux du jeune homme se mirent à briller étrangement. Il alla même jusqu'à sourire.

- Oui, c'est vrai. Et elle est vraiment douée !

- N'est-ce pas plutôt que tout le monde lui facilite la tâche parce qu'elle est l'héritière de l'Héritière ? Supputa Ulric.

- Ho non, croyez-moi. Au début, tout le monde a été très difficile avec elle, justement parce qu'elle était une petite princesse… sauf que nous oublions facilement une chose.

- Ha oui ? Laquelle ? Le coupa Dylan.

- Qu'elle a été élevée par Magister.

- Vous êtes sérieux là ? Demanda Luciné.

Sa jumelle, Ulric et Gwenaëlle étaient dans le même état d'ébahissement.

- Quoi ? Vous ne le saviez pas ? S'étonna Dylan en haussant un sourcil perplexe.

Les trois amis échangèrent un regard circonspect et Ulric haussa les épaules.

- Bah… non.

- Et puis il faut dire aussi que je m'en tape un peu de ce qu'il se passe à la cour, ajouta Gwenaëlle, étonnement agressive.

Ses amis la regardèrent un instant avec suspicion avant de revenir à la conversation.

- Au fait, sourit Sulliyan, tu es magnifique dans cette robe Gwenaëlle. Je ne savais même pas que tu avais des jambes.

Elle lui donna un petit coup sur l'épaule en riant.

- Que tu es bête !

C'était vrai qu'elle portait toujours des pantalons et majoritairement des jeans. Elle trouvait cela beaucoup plus pratique et largement plus confortable.

Quelques conversations plus tard, ils commencèrent par être interrompus par les villageois qui venaient les congratuler pour leurs efforts. La fête remportait un véritable succès. Alors qu'elle terminait un nième verre de bullage lorsque Dylan s'approcha d'elle.

- Tu devrais arrêter de boire.

Elle s'était appuyée au grand chêne blanc qui se trouvait au bord de la place du village. Depuis quelques instants, elle avait délaissé ses amis pour se plonger dans ses pensées. Etonnée, elle revint à la réalité et vit le visage soucieux de Dylan. Apparemment, il l'avait plus observée qu'elle ne le pensait. Il ne pouvait pas savoir non plus que sa constitution d'avatar lui donnait une très très forte résistance notamment à l'alcool. Ce qui n'était même pas drôle d'ailleurs, elle ne pouvait même pas profiter des joies de la perte de conscience de l'alcool… bon elle ne connaissait pas non plus la gueule de bois, et ça c'était plutôt pas mal d'après ce qu'elle avait pu remarquer. Elle lui sourit tendrement.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je supporte très bien l'alcool.

Il scruta son regard un instant avant d'acquiescer. Elle le vit se détendre légèrement. Dylan était un très bon sortcelier, comme son frère et comme le reste de sa famille. Un moment, il dut discerner vaguement la puissance des pierres vivantes car il fronça les sourcils et regarda un point derrière Gwenaëlle. Surprise, craintive qu'il puisse voir ses amies, la jeune fille se retourna.

- Quoi ?

Elle fut soulagée de ne rien voir et reporta son regard sur Dylan qui en fit de même alors qu'il lui répondait.

- Non, rien. J'avais cru sentir une présence mais non…

- Ha vous, les sortceliers, vous croyez voir des choses partout ! Rit-elle.

- Allez, ça suffit, viens danser au lieu de dire des bêtises !

Alors qu'elle éclatait de rire, il lui prit d'office la main et l'entraîna sur la piste de danse improvisée du village.

Tout le monde se quitta plus ou moins avec le levé du soleil. Dynal, Sulliyan, les jumelles, Ulric et Gwenaëlle restèrent pour ranger et nettoyer. En échange de quoi, les villageois s'étaient mis d'accord pour leur laisser toute la matinée de libre pour se reposer. Parce que tout ne pouvait se nettoyer et se réparer avec la magie. Alors les sortceliers commencèrent le travail et en firent le plus possible, avant de prendre leur courage à deux mains pour terminer manuellement le travail. Malgré la fatigue, la bonne humeur était toujours là.

Ils allaient se séparer alors que les premiers villageois commençaient à déambuler dans le village, pour vaquer à leurs occupations. Sulliyan proposa d'aller rendre visite au boulanger pour lui acheter des croissants. Ils se réinstallèrent sur la place pour prendre leur petit-déjeuner. Au bout d'un moment, Arsène se tourna vers Gwenaëlle.

- Bon, maintenant tu vas nous dire ce qu'il se passe !

La jeune fille, surprise, regarda tour à tour ses amis puis marcha lentement son croissant avec de l'avaler.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous racontez ?

- Gwenaëlle, tu es étrange depuis hier soir, soupira Dylan. Nous sommes tes amis, tu sais que tu peux tout nous dire.

La jeune fille hésita un moment et elle finit par soupirer. Elle pouvait au moins leur révéler une part de la vérité…

- Vous savez que je ne connais pas mon père… elle n'attendit pas que quelqu'un lui réponde et elle continua en fixant ses mains, n'osant pas affronter le regard de ses amis. Ma mère a reçu une lettre hier. Il vient me voir la semaine prochaine. Il veut m'emmener avec lui à Tingapour.

- Mais… pourquoi ? Hoqueta Arsène.

- Ma mère m'a dit, reprit-elle en relevant la tête, que mon père est un courtisan de la cour, je pense même que c'est un noble mais ça n'engage que moi. Sa femme est morte et il n'a aucun héritier… il n'a que moi.

Un silence abasourdi accueillit ses paroles. Elle se leva pour retourner chez elle. Dylan fut le premier à reprendre ses esprits. Se ressaisissant, il sauta de la table en bois où il était assis et rattrapa la jeune fille. Dylan la força à se retourner et posa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres sans lui laisser le temps de réagir ou de protester. Tendrement, il caressa sa joue et replaça une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille.

- Cela ne change pas ce que nous ressentons pour toi Dylan. Que tu sois la fille d'un vampyr, la cousine de l'impératrice ou l'orpheline d'un agriculteur terrien, tu seras toujours notre amie, la fille avec qui nous avons grandi. Ne laisse pas cette histoire changer qui tu es… parce que, pour nous, cela ne change rien.

Une larme de soulagement et de gratitude coula sur la jour pâle de Gwenaëlle qui posa machinalement son regard violet sur ses autres amis, toujours assis qui acquiescèrent aux propos de Dylan.

- Merci, murmura-t-elle.

Pourtant, son cœur se serra en songeant qu'elle leur mentait en réalité depuis des années. Une autre larme, de détresse cette fois, coula sur sa joue.

- Je dois y aller.

Elle les laissa. Elle courut presque pour rentrer chez elle, les deux pierres vivantes à ses trousses.

Gwenaëlle évita soigneusement ses amis les jours qui suivirent. Cependant, c'était compliqué étant donné qu'ils vivaient dans un village d'à peine huit cents personnes. Un soir, ils en eurent assez que leur amie les dédaigne et les évite ainsi alors ils décidèrent de lui rendre une petite visite nocturne. C'est là qu'ils découvrirent le secret de Gwenaëlle et de Lornélia.

- Sulliyan, tu es sûr que tu sais ce que tu fais ? Murmura Dylan dans l'obscurité.

- Evidemment ! Je suis un Voleur je te rappelle ! Maintenant chut !

Arsène leva les yeux et vit que la maison de Gwenaëlle était complètement éteinte. C'était étonnant, parce qu'il n'était pas si tard que cela… à peine 25h45…

- Vous ne trouvez pas ça bizarre ? Frissonna Ulric.

- De quoi ? S'inquiéta aussitôt Luciné.

- Mais ce silence !

Ils se turent tous l'instant même pour observer les alentours. C'était vrai. Il n'y avait aucun bruit autour d'eux.

- Mais si, s'agaça Sulliyan qui en plus partait le lendemain et ne pouvait même pas passer une dernière nuit tranquille… bon c'est vrai qu'en même temps ça l'amusait beaucoup. Ecoutez bien, vous entendrez le vent et le bruissement des feuilles et des branches.

La maison de leur amie était en bordure du village. Elle était même carrément isolée.

- Brrr, frissonna encore Arsène. Moi j'aurais peur à leur place de vivre toutes seules là-dedans.

- Mais vous allez vous taire oui ! S'emporta le frère de Dylan. Haaaa, s'enthousiasma-t-il la seconde suivante, ça y est !

Il venait de réussir à crocheter la porte. A cet instant, Ulric montra la forêt du doigt :

- Regardez !

Tout le monde se tourna dans la direction qu'il indiquait.

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Murmura Luciné.

- Sans doute de la magie… Supputa Dylan. Allons voir.

- Et Gwenaëlle ?

- Je ne pense pas qu'elle bouge, allons voir, ça m'interpelle.

Et ils se lancèrent tous les cinq dans les bois qui entouraient la maison de Gwenaëlle.

Au bout d'un moment, Sulliyan leur fit signe de ne plus faire de bruit. Il entendait du bruit. Il leur ordonna d'incanter un Camouflus et Dylan, le plus puissant des sortceliers présents, en incanta un aussi pour Ulric. Ils s'approchèrent aussi silencieusement que possible du bruit et là, ils eurent la surprise de leur vie. Dans une clairière entourée de huit sphères de différentes couleurs chatoyantes, Gwenaëlle et Lornéali se battaient.

Au sens propre.

Vêtues toutes les deux d'une tenue similaire en cuir marron, la mère et la fille s'affrontaient à une vitesse hallucinante et avec une force incroyable. Ils ne parvenaient pas à suivre leur mouvement, seuls les moments où elles ralentissaient ou même s'arrêtaient leur avaient permis de les identifier. Gwenaëlle tenaient une épée elfique dans sa main droite et un long poignard dans l'autre. Sa mère était équipée de la même façon… mais, s'étonnèrent Dylan et Sulliyan, les Humains n'étaient-ils pas incapables de manier les complexes épées elfiques ?

Bah si, normalement.

Il n'y avait que deux explications.

Elles n'étaient pas Humaines, ce qui leur paraissait peu probable.

Ou alors la rumeur était infondée. Des hommes pouvaient manier ces épées mais après un long et rigoureux entraînement.

Ouais, plus vraisemblable.

C'est alors que les pierres lumineuses se mirent à luire un peu plus fort. Les deux femmes se figèrent et se tournèrent dans leur direction. Dans un ensemble parfait, elles baissèrent leur arme et fixèrent l'endroit où ils étaient cachés. Comme si elles les avaient vus.

Gwenaëlle regarda sa mère et hocha la tête. Ils songèrent à cet instant à la possibilité de partir… ils ne purent alors plus loin dans leur raisonnement. Sans qu'ils aient compris comment ou pourquoi, ils se retrouvèrent attachés chacun à un arbre. Les pierres lumineuses s'envolèrent et trois restèrent avec Gwenaëlle et sa mère pendant que les autres se positionnaient devant eux. Ils purent de nouveaux se voir et ils comprirent que leur couverture avait sauté.

- Mince, marmonna Sulliyan. On s'est avoir par des cristaux !

Gwenaëlle soupira en les voyant tandis que Lornélia croisait les bras, visiblement amusée.

- Cela fait vingt ans que je vis ici et c'est la première fois que ça arrive… ha les jeunes ! Puis elle se tourna vers la fille qui était étonnement indécise. Je te laisse te débrouiller ?

- Mais… qu'est-ce que je fais ?

- Ce que tu veux. Tu peux leur dire ou leur effacer la mémoire. Les pierres d'aideront, quoique tu leur demandes.

- Je sais mais ça ne m'aide pas…

- Ma chérie, il vient toujours un moment où l'on doit faire un choix.

La jeune fille soupira et fixa une seconde le sol. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, sa mère était déjà en train de retourner à la maison avec leur armes et deux des pierres vivantes.

- Gwenaëlle ? L'appela alors Arsène, tu vas nous dire ce qu'il se passe ?

La jeune fille les regarda avec inquiétude un long moment avant de se décider. Elle respira profondément.

- Vous devez me promettre que vous ne direz jamais à qui que ce soit ce que je vais vous révéler maintenant.

- Mais pour… commença Sulliyan.

La jeune fille le fusilla du regard.

- Parce que si tu le fais, je pourrai être arrêtée et exécutée.

- Tant que ça ? S'étonna Dylan, un tantinet ironique.

La belle avatar le fusilla du regard.

- Oui ! Alors vous promettez ?

- Evidemment que nous promettons, nous sommes tes amis ! Se récria Luciné.

- Mais… tu pourrais nous faire descendre s'il te plaît ? Parce que n'est pas très confortable comme position, argua Ulric.

D'un haussement de sourcils, la jeune fille ordonna aux arbres de les libérer. Les Pierres vivantes vinrent tournoyer autour de la jeune avatar, menaçantes. Au moindre mouvement suspect, Gwenaëlle savait qu'elles n'hésiteraient pas à tuer ses amis. Pour la protéger. Elle sourit. Quelque part c'était réconfortant.

Ses amis regardaient soudain Gwenaëlle d'un autre œil. Dans sa tenue de combattante, avec son épée et ses dagues, elle paraissait beaucoup plus combative, surtout avec ses sphères qui l'entouraient.

- QU'est-ce… qu'est-ce que c'est ? Osa Luciné.

Gwenaëlle leva les yeux vers les sphères que son amie montrait du doigt et leur demanda par la pensée si elle pouvait leur dire. Un long débat entre les pierres vivantes commença, étonnant ses amis puisqu'elle ne répondait pas.

- Gwenaëlle…

Mais la jeune fille ne quitta pas des yeux les Pierres et leur fit même signe de se taire. Finalement, les pierres se posèrent sur le sol, sauf une, la argentée, la plus grosse.

- Ce sont des pierres vivantes, annonça brutalement Gwenaëlle en reposant son regard sur eux. Face à leur air perplexe et abasourdi, la jeune fille sourit. A cet instant, la voix de ténor, grave et profonde de la pierre surgit dans leur esprit, vibrante de pouvoir :

- _Elle vous dit la vérité, n'ayez pas l'air si étonné. Mais attentions si vous faites un geste contre Gwenaëlle, c'est nous qui nous occuperons de votre cas._

Ils sentirent clairement la menace dans sa voix. Et à cet instant, il ne vint à l'esprit d'aucun d'autre d'eux de douter des paroles de la pierre vivante. Soudain, Sulliyan se reprit.

- Par Demiderus mais… vous avez HUIT PIERRES VIVANTES ! C'est impossible ! Je ne savais même pas qu'il y en avait autant !

- Et vous ne direz rien non plus sur elle. Les pierres sont sensibles et elles ont leur vie, leur indépendance. Elles vont et elles viennent comme bon leur semble. Il ne faut pas que cela change.

- Evidemment, marmonna Dylan.

Ils étaient tous fascinés et éberlués.

- Mais… au fait, qu'est-ce que vous faisiez, avec ta mère, au milieu de la nuit à vous battre dans la forêt ?

Gwenaëlle expira profondément et ferma les yeux. Ses amis s'aperçurent à cet instant combien elle semblait fatiguée. Blasée et lasse seraient des termes plus adéquats en réalité pour décrire ce qu'elle ressentait.

Elle hésita. Ils le virent. Pourtant, ils ne la pressèrent pas. Ils connaissaient suffisamment Gwenaëlle pour savoir qu'elle ne leur avait pas menti sans une bonne raison. Maintenant, restait à savoir si elle leur faisait assez confiance pour leur dire la vérité. Ils espéraient que oui. Non par curiosité – bon un peu aussi… - mais parce qu'ils voulaient que leur amie n'ait pas peur d'eux.

- Avez-vous déjà entendu parler des Avatars ? Leur demanda-t-elle.

On s'étonna. Puis les jumelles prirent la parole.

- Oui, évidemment, mais ils ne sont qu'un mythe. Commença Luciné.

- Sinon leur existence aurait été montrée depuis cinq mille ans non ? Poursuivit Arsène.

Angélique eut un petit sourire amusé.

- Attendez, attendez, demanda Ulric qui, n'ayant pas une goutte de magie dans le sang, n'était jamais allé plus loin que Cava et n'avait que peu étudié. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, des avatars ?

- C'est une légende, lui expliqua calmement Dylan qui regardait toujours Gwenaëlle. On raconte qu'à la guerre des Failles, il y a eu des mutations chez certains Humains. Cela aurait conduit à l'apparition d'une nouvelle race d'Humains : les Avatars. Ce qui expliquerait leur anonymat c'est qu'il n'en naîtrait qu'un tous les dix ans environ. Ce qui est assez étrange en soi. On raconte que les Avatars ne sont pas des sortceliers mais ce sont des êtres magiques. Ils sont capables de contrôler les éléments et la météo. Leurs capacités physiques et leur sens sont aussi beaucoup plus développés que ceux des Humains disons… normaux. J'ai oublié quelque chose ? Demanda-t-il à Sulliyan.

Celui-ci secoua la tête. Ils reposèrent leur attention sur Gwenaëlle qui semblait étonnement amusée.

- Mais c'est absurde, ils ne peuvent pas exister ! Dit Ulric.

- Et pourquoi non ? Fit mine de s'étonner Gwenaëlle toujours sans bouger.

- Bah… euh…

- Mais où seraient-ils alors ? Demanda Arsène. Et pourquoi qu'un tous les dix ans ?

- ça j'avoue que je n'en sais rien, admit Gwenaëlle. Mais je peux vous affirmer que les Avatars ne sont pas des mythes.

- Ha oui ? Et comment ?

- Simplement parce que ma mère et moi sommes des Avatars.


	3. Chapitre 3

3.

Le duc Chalousavéris ou la vie est parfois bien plus simple quand on n'a pas de père

- Meuuuuhhhhhh… ouiiiiii, dit prudemment Sulliyan après quelques secondes de silence en regardant ses amis qui étaient tout aussi stupéfaits que lui. Bien sûr… tu es une Avatar…

Gwenaëlle comprit que ses amis ne la croyaient pas. Elle n'en fut pas vexée, au contraire, cela la fit sourire.

- Ecoute, s'approcha doucement Luciné, tu peux tout nous dire Gwen… mais de là à être une Avatar.

La jeune fille aurait presque ri.

- Si vous voyiez vos têtes ! Vous êtes tellement drôles !

Face à sa joie manifeste, ils se détendirent un moment. Est-ce qu'elle les faisait marcher ? Elle leur avait fait une blague ? Mais elle reprit en décroisant les bras, toujours étonnement de bonne humeur.

- Cela fait longtemps que ça me ronge de devoir vous le cacher… j'avait tellement peur que vous me rejetiez. Elle secoua la tête, soudain affligée.

Ses amis se dévisagèrent sans oser prendre la parole. Leur amie était persuadée de ce qu'elle disait. Ils la virent relever la tête et une lueur de tristesse traversa ses magnifiques prunelles violettes. Ils ne savaient que dire, quoi penser… c'était tellement invraisemblable, même ici, sur Autremonde !

- Gwen… l'appela doucement Dylan.

Elle lui fit un geste blasée et elle se détourna. Une larme coula sur sa joue. Elle finit par les regarder.

- Ce sont des preuves que vous voulez ? Vous voulez que je mette le feu à cette forêt d'un claquement de doigt ? Que je déclenche une tempête si forte que vous serez obligés de me croire ? Que je lève un vent si puissant que même votre magie ne pourra le stopper ?

Tout en parlant, il sentait grandir sa colère. Et avec elle, ils remarquèrent que la nature autour d'eux semblait prendre vie… comme animée par le courroux de leur amie. Ils eurent un instinctif mouvement de recul et posèrent sur Gwenaëlle un regard inquiet et perplexe.

- Tiens, s'amusa-t-elle alors que le ciel commençait à gronder dangereusement. Maintenant j'ai votre attention hein ?

- D'accord, d'accord, céda en première Arsène que son amie commençait à faire peur. Tu es une Avatar, ça me va…

Elle se disait qu'il fallait être trèèèèès gentille avec Gwenaëlle, ne surtout pas la contrarier parce qu'elle semblait avoir le pouvoir de tous les faire rôtir.

La jeune fille se calma instantanément et baissa les bras.

- Ho mes amis… je savais que ça se terminerait comme ça !

Elle posa sa main sur la plus grosse des pierres vivantes qui luit de nouveau. Les mains et le corps de Gwenaëlle semblèrent se charger de magie.

- Gwen ! L'appela sèchement Dylan qui sentait que la situation leur échappait. Lorsqu'il eut l'attention de la jeune fille, il reprit : excuse-nous mais tu devais bien te douter qu'on aurait du mal à te croire non ? Après tout, nous avons toujours cru que les Avatars étaient des légendes. Cela ne change certes rien à ce que tu es pour nous… mais il faut que tu nous laisses le temps de digérer ça ! Nous avons toujours cru que tu étais une inoffensive Nonsos…

Elle retira sa main de See et soupira.

- Oui, vous avez sans doute raison… excusez-moi.

- Ho Gwen murmura Luciné, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne nous as rien dit avant ? Pourquoi avoir porté ce fardeau toute seule ?

Les yeux emplis de larmes, elle croisa ses mains.

- Parce que… parce que je suis une enfant d'une union interdite.

- Comment ça ? S'étonna Ulric qui digérait mal le faire d'être le seul sans don finalement.

La jeune fille tortillait des mains et semblait se faire volontairement mal.

- Je vous ai dit que mon père était un grand de l'empire… mais c'est surtout un sortcelier…

- Et alors ? Ne comprit pas Sulliyan.

- Et alors, répondit avec lassitude leur amie, la loi interdit la naissance d'enfant qui serait le fruit d'un parent Avatar et d'un autre sortcelier.

- Pourquoi ? S'étonna Arsène.

- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée…

- Mais… ton père sait que tu es une avatar ?

- Ma mère lui aura certainement dit, je ne sais pas.

- Mais il va quand même faire de toi son héritière non ?

La jeune fille frissonna et ferma les yeux un instant.

- Oui, je crois. Ecoutez, ça vous dérange si on va chez moi ? Je commence à fatiguer.

Ils acquiescèrent sans protester, ce qui conforta la jeune fille. Ils l'acceptaient.

Lorsqu'ils entèrent dans la maison, les pierres vivantes se dispersèrent dans la maison. Sous le regard médusé de ses amis, Gwenaëlle sourit.

- Elles s'occupent de faire fonctionner la maison. Grâce à elles, même si ma mère et moi n'avons aucun don de sortcelière, nous avons de la lumière magique… et tout ce qu'il faut pour une maison bien équipée. Et elles surveillent aussi l'extérieure. Personne ne peut entrer sans notre autorisation. Si elles se mettent en tête de nous barricader ici, personne ne pourra les vaincre. Elles tirent leur pouvoir de la terre et de l'univers, personne n'est plus puissant qu'elles.

Comme répondant aux compliments, elles irradièrent un peu plus. Surprenant les jeunes gens, Gwen éclata de rire. Voyant l'air perplexe de ses amis, elle leur expliqua :

- Elles disent qu'elles feraient tout pour nous et que même les Démons ne pourraient rivaliser avec leur pouvoir.

A cet instant, Lornéalia arriva de la cuisine, une tasse fumante de Kax à la main.

- Tiens, bonsoir les jeunes.

Elle avait pris une douche et elle portait maintenant un pyjama bleu tout ce qu'il y a de plus ordinaire.

Les amis de Gwenaëlle remarquèrent pour la première fois la ressemblance troublante entre la mère et la fille. Le même visage ovale, le même teint pâle, le même petit nez parfait, les mêmes longs cheveux noirs et surtout, leurs magnifiques prunelles violettes.

- Bonsoir, marmonnèrent-ils plus ou moins en même temps.

- Gwenaëlle, l'appela Lornélia avec douceur. Demain matin il faudrait aller arroser le potager avant que le soleil ne se lève.

- Oui maman, j'irai.

- Bien… bonne nuit vous tous.

- Bonne nuit Lornélia, répondit courageusement Ulric.

Les autres se contentèrent de sourire bêtement.

Le silence retomba. La jeune fille s'installa dans un fauteuil en face de la cheminée et Uk vient se placer sur le guéridon à côté d'elle.

- Si vous voulez, soupira-t-elle, je peux demander aux pierres de vous effacer la mémoire. Vous ne vous souviendrez pas de mon secret.

- Non mais ça va pas ! Se scandalisèrent ses amis.

Ils vinrent s'asseoir autour d'elle et leur soudain éclat la surprit.

- Oui nous sommes étonnés, précisa Ulric. Oui nous allons avoir du mal à digérer ça mais tu restes notre amie ! Nous n'allons pas t'abandonner.

- Gwen, dit Dylan en lui prenant la main. Ce que je t'ai dit l'autre jour est toujours valable : quelle que soit tes origines, nous serons toujours là, comme tu as toujours été pour nous !

- Même si je pars à Tingapour ? Murmura-t-elle.

- Justement, s'enthousiasma Ulric, ça nous donnera un prétexte pour découvrir la grande ville ! Moi je suis partant pour t'accompagner. Où tu iras, nous irons !

Ses amis approuvèrent d'un hochement de tête. Une larme de gratitude coula sur la joue pâle de Gwenaëlle. Les pierres vivantes décidèrent d'intervenir à cet instant. Leur voix mélodieuse empli l'air et leur esprit :

- _Que de bons amis, notre petite a choisi…_

_- Nous sommes contents que vous soyez si indulgents…_

_- Pour Gwen, important il était que vous l'encouragiez._

Leur puissance surprit un moment les amis de Gwen ainsi que leur façon de parler souvent étrange. Elle leur expliqua pourquoi.

- Les pierres sont des entités étranges, puissantes, et souvent elles sont là depuis la nuit des temps. Comme elles ont passé beaucoup de temps seules sous terre… disons que certaines s'acclimatent moins bien que d'autres à notre monde. Puis elle s'étonna. Pourquoi faites-vous tout ça pour moi ?

- Parce que ça nous donne l'occasion de voyager tiens ! S'amusa Sulliyan.

- De toute façon tu repars demain ! S'étonna Gwen.

- Mais pas nous ! Et de toute façon, depuis que Sulliyan est parti étudié, notre groupe n'est plus le même… alors si on va tous à Tingapour…

- On se retrouvera tous comme avant ! Termina Arsène à la place de sa sœur. Et puis la capitale nous manque aussi !

- Mais nous ne voulions pas y retourner sans vous ! Sourit Luciné.

Dylan, qui tenait toujours la main de la jeune fille soupira.

- Je suis d'accord avec eux, nous ne t'abandonnerons à la cour… surtout que tu n'as aucune idée de ce qu'il se passe. Les pierres pourront t'aider mais nous aussi… nous nous remettrons au servie de Haut Mage ou nous verrons ce que nous pouvons faire et nous pourrons surveiller la cour pour pas qu'ils découvrent tes origines…

- Vous… vous feriez ça… pour moi ?

- Mais évidemment ! Pff, les filles ! Fit mine de s'agacer Ulric.

- Ho ! Vous êtes les meilleurs amis du monde !

- Bien, maintenant que cette question est réglée, il faut trouver un moyen de protéger ton secret. Dit Sulliyan à la surprise générale.

- De quoi veux-tu parler ? Demanda Arsène.

- Eh bien je suis un Voleur, du moins j'en serai bientôt un.

- Et alors ?

- Et alors si je me fais attraper et qu'on me pose des questions ? Il faut nous protéger des Diseurs de Vérités entre autre non ? Il ne faut pas que nous y pensions sans le vouloir ou même pire que nous en parlions par inadvertance.

Sa réflexion plongea tout le monde dans la perplexité.

- Oui, finit par admettre Gwenaëlle, c'est pas faux.

Elle entra alors en discussions avec les Pierres Vivantes. Alors que ses amis discutaient à voix basses pour ne pas la déranger, comprenant qu'elle réfléchissait ou parlait avec les Pierres, la jeune fille releva finalement la tête.

- Les Pierres proposent de vous jeter un sort.

- Ha oui ? Quel genre ? Se méfia Ulric.

- Et bien, cela bloquera votre esprit. Vous ne pourrez parler de moi ou de ma mère, des Avatars en général que si vous êtes avec moi ou ma mère. Sinon, si vous ne me voyez pas, vous oublierez tout ce que nous nous sommes dits et je resterai la bonne vieille Gwen que vous avez toujours connu. Ça vous va ?

- Et si nous avons besoin de parler de toi sans que tu sois là ?

- Pourquoi auriez-vous besoin de le faire ? Se méfia-t-elle aussitôt.

- Euh… pas la peine de faire cette tête ! Avança prudemment Ulric, c'était juste une question !

- Pardonnez-moi…

- Non c'est bon, dit Luciné après avoir échangé un regard avec les autres. Dis aux pierres que nous sommes d'accord, se sera mieux pour tout le monde.

A peine avait-elle dit cela que Jys, qui avait eu l'idée, laissa la magie jaillir. Celle-ci heurta de plein fouet les amis de Gwenaëlle qui hoquetèrent de surprise face à la puissance des pierres. Quelques secondes plus tard, la pierre se reculait et les amis et Ulric se toucha le corps.

- Je ne ressens aucune différence.

- C'est de la magie, dit Arsène en levant les yeux au ciel, pas de la torture.

- C'est malin !

Ils se chamaillèrent sous le regard perplexe et quelque peu blasé du reste du groupe.

- Bon, les amis, ce n'est pas que je ne vous aime pas, se leva Gwenaëlle, mais il est tard et il faut que je dorme un peu avant d'aller travailler dans le potager. On se voit plus tard ?

Ils se levèrent tous et quittèrent un à un la maison de Gwenaëlle, oubliant tout ce qu'il s'était passé depuis quelques heures sans avoir cependant l'impression qu'il leur manquait quelque chose.

Son père leur rendit visite beaucoup plus tôt que la jeune fille ne l'avait imaginé, enfin, plus tôt qu'elle ne l'avait espéré. Maintenant qu'elle avait la certitude de se retrouver bientôt en face de lui, Gwenaëlle n'était pas certaine de vouloir rencontrer son géniteur… parce que pouvait-on appelé « père » une personne que l'on a jamais vu de sa vie et qui envoie simplement de l'argent tous les ans principalement dans un soucis de discrétion que par réel intérêt pour sa fille ?

Gwenaëlle vit, en rentrant du marché cet après-midi là, une… escorte d'elfes guerriers sur des pégases et aussi un tapis de voyage un peu plus que confortable. Alors qu'elle se figeait se stupéfaction devant tout ce monde sur le pas de sa porte, les elfes l'aperçurent et l'encerclèrent sans que la jeune fille n'ait le temps d'esquiver le moindre mouvement. Son cerveau était paralysé et elle ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait. Alors, celui qui était certainement le chef de l'escorte, demanda à la jeune fille d'une voix menaçante qui ne tolère pas qu'on la contredise… et qui n'en a certainement pas l'habitude.

- Qui es-tu ? Que viens-tu faire ici ?

Gwenaëlle retrouva alors l'usage de la parole et bégaya en fixant de visage parfait mais grave de son interlocuteur :

- Je… je m'appelle Gwenaëlle et je vis ici…

L'elfe la jugea du regard puis parla avec les autres dans une langue que la jeune fille ne comprenait pas car il n'y avait aucun sort traducteur chez eux. Finalement les elfes relevèrent leurs armes et celui qui l'avait apostrophée s'approcha et posa une puissante main sur son épaule.

- Viens.

Gwenaëlle savait très bien se battre. Sa mère lui avait toujours dit que la liberté était un luxe qui se payait avec du sang. Ainsi, parce qu'elle était une avatar et qu'elle était une enfant illégitime, elle devait être meilleure que les autres et leurs prouver en tout temps qu'elle valait au moins autant qu'eux. Cependant, Gwenaëlle en savait suffisamment sur les elfes pour savoir qu'elle n'avait pas la moindre chance de remporter ce combat contre six de cette espèce… quoique, avec l'effet de surprise, ça pourrait être faisable. Mais elle secoua la tête… non mais elle ne savait même pas ce qu'il faisait chez elle, elle n'allait pas les provoquer pour rien ! La tenant toujours par l'épaule, il l'obligea à s'avancer vers la porte d'entrer et frappa deux coups alors que les voix à l'intérieur s'étaient tues.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda la voix d'un homme que la jeune fille ne connaissait pas et qui fit battre plus violemment son coeur.

- Une jeune fille qui dit habiter ici général.

Des bruits de pas puis, la porte s'ouvrit sur le joli visage rond de sa mère qui lui sourit. La jeune fille se sentit soudain rassurer, elle rendit son sourire à sa mère et entra dans sa maison alors que Lornélia lui tendait tendrement la main. Alors que sa mère tournait le dos aux elfes et que Gwenaëlle allait refermer la porte derrière elle, la jeune fille ne put s'empêcher – dans un geste parfaitement puéril et infantile, elle le savait – de tirer la langue à l'elfe guerrier qui demeura, à sa décharge, parfaitement impassible.

- Maman, murmura Gwenaëlle alors que sa mère l'entraînait dans le salon, pourquoi y a-t-il des elfes dans le jardin ?

A cet instant un loup, le plus gros spécimen qu'il lui avait été donné de voir, surgit devant la jeune fille qui poussa un inutile cri de terreur. Elle lâcha la main de sa mère et recula en tirant instinctivement sa dague qu'elle gardait en permanence à sa ceinture comme le lui avait enseigné sa mère… On était sur Autremonde et non pas sur Terre, il y avait des bestioles qu'ils valaient mieux ne pas croiser ici… du moins pas si l'on voulait rester en vie.

- Bon réflexe, mais rassure-toi, tu ne risques rien.

A la voix masculine qui s'était élevé depuis l'entrée du salon où le gigantesque loup blanc était apparu, Gwenaëlle releva la tête et croisa le regard gris d'un homme qui devait bien avoir dix années de plus que sa mère. Il avait des cheveux très blonds et très pâles qui tiraient sur le blanc au niveau de ses tempes même si sa chevelure était très courte. Il était grand et musclé et à ses larges mains calleuses, Gwenaëlle comprit que l'homme qui lui faisait face était un guerrier et d'une force incroyable. Puis elle détailla son visage, le teint hâlé par le soleil, il devait passer plus de temps à combattre qu'à la cour à jouer les courtisans… puis il y avait ce regard gris, froid et scrutateur. De celui qui à l'habitude de commander et d'être obéit. Malgré l'impression de puissance et l'aura de général qu'il dégageait, Gwenaëlle n'eut pas peur de lui… enfin, elle ne le craignit pas autant que les elfes qui se trouvaient dehors. Puis, un détail la frappa, un détail qu'elle seule aurait pu voir, un détail que seul un avatar ou un elfe pourrait déceler de par ses sens aiguisés : une bague en argent finement ouvragée qu'il portait à l'annulaire droit, le même anneau qu'avait sa mère aussi loin que remontait ses souvenirs. Gwenaëlle comprit alors qui était la personne en face d'elle et son coeur cessa de battre une folle seconde avant de se souvenir comment ça marchait. Puis, son coeur se mit à battre très vite et la jeune fille posa un regard suppliant sur sa mère. A la question muette de sa fille, Lornélia acquiesça gravement en caressant tendrement ses cheveux bouclés. Le loup s'approcha doucement de la jeune fille qui avait rengainé sa dague et couina, penaud, quémandant l'autorisation d'approcher. Gwenaëlle ne se sentait toujours pas la force de regarder son père mais elle sourit devant la gentillesse de l'animal blanc aux étranges yeux dorés. Alors que deux larmes coulaient sur ses joues trop pâles, la jeune fille s'agenouilla devant le loup et lui fit signe de s'approcher. En riant, Gwenaëlle caressa le gros prédateur qui lui lécha amoureusement le visage.

- Kasvitch est d'ordinaire très réservé, il t'aime beaucoup et t'a déjà adoptée.

Gwenaëlle se redressa et affronta le regard de son père, sa mère intervint à cet instant :

- Ta fille exerce un contrôle étonnant sur la nature… tous les animaux l'aiment, il n'est pas étonnant qu'il en aille de même avec les familiers…

- Ses yeux violets la rendent encore plus jolie…

La voix adoucit, Gwenaëlle regarda son père lui sourire et elle remarqua qu'il n'avait qu'une seule fossette à la joue gauche, tout comme elle. Alors qu'elle se disait que la réalité était encore mieux que ses rêves les plus fous, une bouffée de détresse et de rancune empli violemment la jeune fille :

- Pourquoi n'as-tu jamais voulu vivre avec nous ? Pourquoi m'as-tu abandonnée ?

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, la jeune fille se détourna et monta s'enfermer dans sa chambre, des larmes de solitude coulant silencieusement sur ses joues blêmes.

Le général posa un regard inquiet sur Lornélia qui lui rendit un pâle sourire :

- Tu ne t'attendais tout de même pas à ce qu'elle se jette dans tes bras avec adoration ? Puis elle dût prévenir le geste qu'il allait faire pour rejoindre leur fille car elle posa une main tendre mais ferme sur son épaule. Non, laisse-la, elle doit réfléchir seule pour le moment et faire face à ses démons.

Son ancien amant soupira et posa un regard désespéré sur Lornélia qui l'entraîna doucement vers le salon, suivi fidèlement par Kasvitch qui regarda tout de même une dernière fois l'escalier avant de suivre son lié.

Gwenaëlle ne sortit que deux heures plus tard de sa chambre alors que ses parents préparaient le dîner et mettaient la table en discutant à voix basses. La jeune fille resta quelques instants dans l'encadrement de la porte profitant de pouvoir les observer alors qu'ils l'avaient encore aperçue. Elle se demanda ce qu'aurait été sa vie si son père était demeuré avec sa mère et si elle avait grandi avec ses deux parents. Puis, Kasvitch la trahi et se précipita joyeusement vers elle révélant sa présence à son père puis à sa mère.

Quand ils furent tous trois attablés et servis, le général prit la parole.

- Je suis désolé…

La jeune fille releva la tête et scruta le regard gris et froid de son père.

- … je sais que je n'ai pas été un bon père pour toi et que j'aurais dû faire plus mais… je n'ai aucune excuse, j'ai été égoïste. J'ai préféré rester avec ma famille pour hériter de la fortune de mon père et épouser une femme qui m'apporterait plus de gloire et d'argent encore. A cette époque, je ne savais pas qu'en abandonnant ta mère, je me rendais malheureux tout autant que je vous ai condamnées à vivre recluses. Je me suis jeté dans la carrière militaire pour oublier ma douleur de vous avoir perdues… il releva la tête et croisa le regard de sa fille, si c'était à refaire, j'épouserai ta mère et je t'aurais élevée… je t'en supplie, pardonne-moi et donne-moi une autre chance.

- Je… Gwenaëlle ne sut quoi répondre et baissa la tête pour tenter de remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Elle avait conscience des regards posés sur elle attendant son verdict mais la jeune fille ne parvenait pas à éclaircir ses idées. Finalement, elle redressa la tête : quel est ton nom ?


	4. Chapitre 4

MERCI DE M'AVOIR LAISSE DES REVIEWS, CA ME FAIT TRES PLAISIR ! J'ESPERE EN AVOIR BIENTOT D'AUTRES ! EN ATTENDANT BONNE LECTURE

4.

Tingapour ou bah, la campagne c'est quand même beaucoup plus calme !

C'est ainsi que la petite provinciale et avatar Gwenaëlle Sira se retrouva à Tingapour sans trop savoir comment. Sous les encouragements de sa mère, la jeune fille avait suivi son père pour demeurer quelques temps dans la capitale afin de mieux connaître son géniteur mais surtout pour se familiariser avec son héritage. Lornélia avait refusé de les accompagner – tout du moins pour le moment – car elle affirmait que sa vie n'était pas à la cour mais dans la maison où elle avait élevé Gwenaëlle. Sans en parler à son père, sa mère et les Pierres vivantes se mirent d'accord et l'Avatar fut accompagnée par quatre des huit pierres. Uk et Tur vinrent évidemment, ainsi que les pierres Jys et Lâ. La jeune fille se rendit rapidement compte que son père jouissait d'un grand prestige au sein de la cour omossienne et qu'il était tant craint que respecté par les plus grands. La jeune fille n'eut toutefois pas le droit d'être présentée à l'Impératrice, ce qui l'arrangea beaucoup, même si son père l'encouragea plusieurs fois à l'accompagner lorsqu'il se rendait pour une raison ou pour une autre au palais impérial. La couleur de la famille du père de Gwenaëlle, donc du duché de Chalousavéris était un loup blanc sur un fond noir brodé d'argent. Ainsi, Gwenaëlle portait maintenant une robe de satin, de mousseline, de soie ou de quelconque tissu hors de prix aux couleurs de sa famille. Le noir de ses habits faisaient ressortir le violet de ses yeux et étrangement, personne ne la prit pour ce qu'elle était : une avatar. Un soir, son père lui expliqua :

- Tout le monde à la cour – l'Impératrice la première – utilise la magie pour changer son apparence physique afin d'accommoder ses cheveux et ses yeux à sa toilette du jour, ainsi, comme à la cour tout le monde murmure maintenant ton nom car il est devenu de notoriété publique que tu es ma fille, tout le monde doit s'imaginer que tu es une sortcelière et que tu as changé la couleur de tes yeux pour te faire plus remarquer.

Gwenaëlle n'avait rien rétorqué et le dîner s'était poursuivi en silence.

La jeune fille s'ennuyait dans ce monde de courtisan qui n'était pas le sien. Elle détestait tous les regards de convoitises que les filles de bonnes familles lui jetaient. Elles détestaient les commérages que tout le monde se murmurait à voix basses dans les couloirs du somptueux palais d'Omois. Elle haïssait tout ce luxe indécent tout ce or, tout ce marbre… A peine une semaine après son arrivée, la jeune fille n'avait plus qu'une hâte : retourner auprès de sa mère.

Heureusement, ses amis réussirent à la rejoindre. Elle revit en premier Sulliyan puisque l'école des Voleurs Patentés était dans Tingapour. C'est lui qui lui fit découvrir la ville. Ce jour-là, ils se promenaient tous les deux dans les rues surpeuplées de la capitale. Les Omoisiens n'aimaient pas beaucoup les autres races, encore moins chez eux, pourtant, c'était la seule ville d'Autremonde où toutes les espèces se côtoyaient réellement et régulièrement. Evitant d'un mouvement d'épaule un homme qui semblait pressé, Gwenaëlle fit par de sa réflexion à son ami voleur

- Finalement, la campagne est mieux que la grande ville.

- ça dépend comment on voit chez choses !

A cet instant, Gwenaëlle vit pour la première fois des elfes violets qui lui firent encore plus peur que les elfes guerriers et qui la toisèrent avec un mépris évident. Elle rencontra aussi des vampyrs qui avaient une peau à peine plus blanche que la sienne, des tatris, des sirènes dans leur bulle d'eau, des chatrix – horribles animaux noirs qui semblèrent étrangement la craindre… la jeune fille vit tellement de choses extraordinaires qu'elle se fit finalement la réflexion que son séjour dans la capitale avait peut-être des avantages.

Les deux amis s'arrêtèrent devant un étalage des armes d'un artisan elfique, la jeune fille prit une fine épée qu'elle n'avait vu qu'aux côtés des elfes mais avec laquelle elle s'entraînait depuis son enfance car elle avait compris qu'elle était trop difficilement maniable pour les Humains qui n'étaient pas assez forts ni assez habiles pour s'en servir correctement. Gwenaëlle ne put toutefois s'empêcher d'admirer le travail de l'artisan. Celui-ci finit par l'apercevoir et lui jeta, avec le mépris ordinaire de son peuple pour les hommes :

- Il n'est pas utile que vous vous attardiez ici damoiselle, ces armes sont hors de votre portée.

Mais Gwenaëlle avait toujours eut l'esprit de réparti et elle avait acquis depuis son arrivée dans la capitale une politesse qui ne faisait que renforcer sa patience naturelle.

- Parlez-vous physiquement ou économiquement ?

L'elfe le regarda avec stupeur un instant alors qu'elle reprenait :

- Dans un cas comme dans l'autre, cela m'empêche-t-il d'admirer le talent d'un artiste ?

L'elfe croisa son regard et ouvrit de grands yeux interloqués :

- Une avatar !

La jeune fille lui sourit, reposa l'arme et bientôt disparut dans la foule sans que l'elfe n'ait le temps de se remettre de ses émotions. Sulliyan la suivit en souriant, songeant que Gwenaëlle n'avait pas terminé de les surprendre.

Quelques heures plus tard, la jeune fille était au palais avec son père qui se rendait à une réunion militaire avec l'Impératrice et l'Imperator en personne. Gwenaëlle fixait le sol avec désespoir en songeant qu'elle allait encore errer dans les couloirs des heures, seule, avant que son père daigne quitter la réunion où il l'avait obligée à l'accompagner tout en sachant parfaitement qu'elle n'aurait pas le droit d'entrer.

- Je sais que je t'en demande beaucoup Gwenaëlle mais j'ai besoin que tu te montres, je veux que tout le monde sache bien que tu es ma fille et que…

- Je sais, soupira avec lassitude la jeune fille.

- J'ai trouvé un poste à la cour pour les jumelles, tes amies…

Le regard de Gwenaëlle brilla lorsqu'il se posa sur son père, la seconde suivante. La jeune fille eut un large sourire.

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui, évidemment, je te l'ai promis. Il me semble aussi avoir entendu dire que ton ami… Dylan avait trouvé seul un poste d'intendant de Dame Auxia.

Dam Auxia était l'intendante du palais. Elle était surtout l'une des cousines de l'Impératrice. Si Dylan avait pu obtenir un emploi auprès d'elle, c'était qu'il était plus puissant qu'elle ne le pensait.

- Et pour Ulric ?

- Il travaillera aux cuisines du palais, comme commis.

La jeune fille plissa son nez. Ce n'était pas du tout un travail agréable mais il n'avait pas le choix, Ulric n'avait aucun don magique.

- Merci beaucoup père.

- Je t'en prie. Maintenant, il ne reste plus qu'à convaincre ta mère de nous rejoindre.

Gwenaëlle posa un nouveau regard surpris sur son duc de père.

- Mais… tu vas vraiment l'épouser ?

- Pour le moment non… mais lorsque cette histoire avec les Démons sera terminée, je compte bien demander une audience à l'Impératrice. Qu'elle m'accorde une dérogation.

- Woua ! Fit-elle, stupéfaite.

Elle ne s'était pas doutée que son père voulait aller si loin. Il aimait donc vraiment Lornélia ?

- Bien, s'arrêtèrent-ils devant deux grandes portes blanches ornées d'or et d'acajou, c'est ici que nous nous séparons. Nous dînons avec la famille impériale ce soir…

- Je sais, soupira-t-elle. Je serai à l'heure.

- Bien, à tout à l'heure.

Son père entra dans la salle où se trouvait déjà l'Imperator et quelques ministres. Plongée dans ses pensées, la jeune fille ne s'aperçut pas qu'elle croisait l'Héritière, qui, tout aussi plongée dans ses pensées, ne la vit même pas.

Deux jours plus tard, alors qu'elle venait – encore ! – de se perdre dans le gigantesque palais impérial, ses jumelles et amies lui sautèrent dessus :

- Salut, salut ! L'agressa à moitié Arsène.

- On est trooooooop contenteeeeeee ! Ton père nous a trouvé un travail de fou ! Par Demiderus il est GENIAL !

- Mouais. En parlant de Demiderus, faites attention parce qu'il est au palais, éviter de jurer sur lui devant lui.

- Quoi ? Blêmirent les jumelles. Mais pourquoi ?

- Bah… parce que l'Impératrice l'a sorti des Temps Gris pour qu'il les aide à faire venir les Démons. D'après ce que j'ai entendu.

- Eh bien eh bien, sourit Luciné, mais tu as l'air d'en savoir des choses dis-moi !

L'avatar hausse les épaules.

- Je passe mon temps à déambuler en ville ou dans le palais. Je me perds aussi la moitié du temps mais ça c'est autre chose. Bref, tout ça pour dire que j'entends les gens parler et beaucoup me parlent aussi… parce que je suis la fille de mon père.

- C'est malin comme phrase tiens.

- De quoi ?

- Tu es la fille de ton père, c'est malin !

- Pff !

- Ne fais pas cette tête !

Ses amies lui prirent chacune un bras.

- Allez, allons nous amuser !

Une semaine plus tard, ils étaient tous à Tingapour. Ils n'avaient pas revu Ulric encore mais son père avait affirmé à Gwenaëlle qu'il avait commencé son travail la veille, ce qu'avait confirmé Dame Auxia à Dylan lorsqu'il le lui avait demandé.

A la pause déjeuner de ses amis – qui, comme ils travaillaient, n'avaient pas toujours des horaires flexibles – et la belle avatar décidèrent d'aller donner un petit coup de main à Ulric. La famille impériale prenait son repas. C'était donc un moment solennel et les cuisines grouillaient de bruit et les domestiques couraient partout. Gwen faillit éclater de rire face à l'agitation qui régnait. Finalement, ils trouvèrent leur ami qui découpait des espèces de pommes de terre roses.

- Coucou ! Crièrent les deux sœurs, une à chaque oreille de leur pauvre ami qui sursauta violemment.

- Non mais ça va pas ! S'écria-t-il en ramassant son tubercule. Puis il les vit tous – sauf Sulliyan qui n'avait pas le temps de faire l'aller-retour le midi. Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites tous là ? S'étonna-t-il.

- On est venu te donner un coup de main pardi ! S'amusa Dylan en remontant ses manches de sa robe de sortcelier aux couleurs d'Omois.

- Et aussi te voir ! Sourit Gwen à son tour qui portait les couleurs de sa famille.

- Ho vous êtes gentils ! Fit-il avec émotion.

- Attends, tu viens à Tingapour alors que tu sais que tu n'auras pas un bon emploi parce que tu es un Nonsos… pour moi, la moindre des choses que je… que nous puissions faire est de t'aider… tu ne crois pas ?

A cet instant, le chef cuisinier arriva et commença à crier dans tous les sens. C'était un Camhboum, sans doute le seul de toute son espère à être hyperactif.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites les jeunes ? Ça ne va pas du tout ! Leurs Majestés Impériales n'attendent pas ! Il faut sortir et me laisser travailler, vite vite vite !

Les amis eurent beaucoup de mal à ne pas rire. Dylan parvint à rester sérieux et figea le chef de stupéfaction.

- Maître Schouftain, nomma-t-il le cuisiner de l'Impératrice, nous sommes venus vous aider… bénévolement, évidemment. Nous demandons simplement à rester avec notre ami les midis où il sera de service ici.

Le Camhboum avait la bouche en O et cligna trois fois des yeux avant de retrouver sa voix. Il se détendit.

- Eh bien… je pense qu'il n'y aura aucun problème… vous êtes des sortceliers ?

- Ma sœur et moi oui, mais…

- Et moi aussi, la coupa Gwenaëlle.

Ses amis posèrent un regard stupéfait sur elle.

- Bien, alors mettez-vous dès maintenant au travail, et plus vite que ça ! Il repartit courir à travers toutes les cuisines, donnant des ordres à tout va. Le petit groupe se tourna vers Gwen.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? Murmura Dylan. Tu n'as aucun don de sortcelière !

- Et il ne faut pas qu'on sache que tu es une… ce que tu sais ! S'inquiéta Luciné.

La jeune fille sourit.

- Nous nous sommes mis d'accord avec mon père. Tout le monde est persuadé que je fais de la magie comme je suis la fille de mon père et future duchesse. Les yeux violets ne font pas très naturels… alors le mieux est de leur faire croire ce qu'ils ont envie de voir.

- Mais… comment vas-tu faire si on te demande d'effectuer un sort ?

- ça mon père ne le sait pas… mais j'ai les quatre Pierres vivantes avec moi. D'ailleurs l'autre jour j'ai eu peur. Je suis passé à côté de l'Héritière, et vous savez qu'elle a une Pierre Vivante aussi… ?

- Et ?

- Et bien sa pierre a réagi, évidemment, en sentant les miennes ! J'ai dû parlementer un moment avec Uk, Tur, Jys et Lâ pour qu'elles acceptent de cacher leur présence à l'une des leurs. Mais finalement, elles ont compris que ça pouvait me mettre en danger…

- HEY LES JEUNES ! Cria le cuisinier, attirant ainsi leur attention. VOUS PENSEZ VRAIMENT QUE LE REPAS VA SE PREPARER TOUT SEUL ?!

Les jeune gens sourirent et se mirent au travail l'instant suivant. Finalement, c'était amusant de travailler dans les cuisines. A la fin du repas, ils eurent même le droit de prendre des restes. Alors que les cuisines se vidaient, ses amis durent reprendre leur poste et ne restèrent que Gwen et Ulric.

- Tu viens dormir à la maison ce soir ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que tout le monde vient, Sulliyan aussi.

- Mais tu ne vis pas au palais ?

- Mon père y a évidemment des appartements mais il a aussi une grande maison au nord de Tingapour. Je préfère aller là-bas le soir.

- Ha… bah oui d'accord. Surtout que demain je ne travaille pas avant dix-huit heures.

- Mais c'est parfait tout ça alors !

La venue de ses amis permit à Gwenaëlle de mieux profiter des charmes de la capitale. Elle était maintenant rarement seule et elle s'amusait beaucoup plus au palais. Cependant, il y avait deux choses qui noircissaient le tableau. La première était que sa mère n'était pas là et qu'elle refusait toujours de les rejoindre à Tingapour et la deuxième était l'arrivée des Démons. Le petit groupe en discutait souvent et ils étaient tous inquiets de la tournure des événements. Ce soir-là, de longs mois s'étaient écoulés depuis que Gwenaëlle était arrivée avec ses amis à Tingapour, ils étaient tous les six dans le grand salon de la demeure des Chalousavéris. Ils regardaient un film terrien sur le panneau géant au dessus de la cheminée. Chacun avait son verre et des restes d'amuse-gueules traînaient un peu partout.

Ils riaient de l'absurdité du film. C'était un James Bond, au service de Sa Majesté. Mauvais, très mauvais comme voleur ! Le duc arriva vers la fin du film, le visage fermé. Il regarda le panneau lumineux et éleva la voix, surprenant sa fille et ses amis.

- Arrête le film et mets les informations.

- Papa ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Chut, regarde !

On voyait l'Impératrice d'Omois, en grand apparat, toujours aussi belle et impériale qui faisait une annonce.

- Chers invités, chers amis, ainsi que vous le savez, la menace millénaire des Démons dévoreurs de chair qui pesait sur nous, va peut-être enfin être levée grâce à mon Héritière ici présente (elle leva son verre de cristal et d'or vers Tara qui eut un sourire politique et modeste en saluant délicatement sa tante). Dans deux jours, nous allons volontairement invoquer la délégation des Démons qui viennent nous voir en paix et dont le nouveau roi, Archange, a demandé la main de Tara… L'Impératrice jeta un coup d'œil à sa nièce et sourit de nouveau. Sur cette partie, spécifiquement, mon Héritière, notre gouvernement et moi, n'avons pas encore répondu, car nous avons besoin de mieux connaître ces anciens ennemis et peut-être futurs alliés de notre monde… de _nos _mondes. Rectifia-t-elle aussitôt. Cependant, en dépit de la volonté de nos gouvernements de montrer notre ouverture, nous avons décidé de ne pas inviter ces nouveaux visiteurs sur notre monde. Elle laissa ses paroles en suspend. Gwen s'aperçut qu'elle retenait sa respiration. Finalement, l'impératrice conclut : nous allons donc les recevoir sur Tadix.

Les scoops cessèrent de filmer l'Impératrice d'Omois et l'image changea pour revenir au plateau blanc et neutre. Ils reprirent l'information et la commentèrent. Mais Gwenaëlle et ses amis se détournèrent de l'écran.

- Ils ne viennent pas sur Autremonde ?

- Non.

- Et vous partez dans deux jours ? Demanda Dylan au duc.

Celui-ci acquiesça.

- En effet, j'ai signé pour les accompagner. Nous partons dans deux jours… et j'aimerais que vous retourniez à Chaudy. Tous.

Gwenaëlle se leva, fronçant les sourcils.

- Mais pourquoi ? Tingapour ne sera même pas en danger puisque vous allez sur Tadix.

- Gwen, prit-il sa fille par les épaules, uns étrange lueur de peur dans le regard. Je n'aime pas ça du tout mais je vais les accompagner. L'Imperator va rester ici avec Leurs Altesses Impériales la princesse Mara'tylanhnem et Jar'tylanhnem Duncan. L'Impératrice et l'Héritière seront en danger s'il arrive quelque chose, j'ai bien peur que le monde soit fini…

- Pas très gaie comme vision des choses, marmonna Sulliyan.

Le duc ne prit même pas la peine de prêter attention à l'ami de sa fille.

- Gwenaëlle, si les Démons envahissent Autremonde, il faut que tu sois cachée et ta mère aussi. Parce qu'après les loups-garous, vous serez la dernière arme secrète d'Autremonde.

La jeune fille sentit des larmes lui monter dans les yeux.

- Mais papa…

Ledit père jeta un bref coup d'œil aux jeunes gens qui accompagnaient sa fille et qui observaient la scène avec étonnement et crainte.

- Viens.

Il l'entraîna dans son bureau. Une fois la porte refermée, il s'assit en soupirant.

- Ce que je vais te dire relève d'un secret d'Etat, que dis-je d'Etat ? D'Autremonde ! Des trois mille personnes qui accompagnent l'Impératrice sur Tadix, tout le monde le sait et a signé son accord mais peu de ceux qui restent sur Autremonde sont au courant.

- Je… je ne comprends rien à ce que tu me racontes !

- Gwen, Tadix est couverte de bombes. Si les Démons ne sont pas là pour faire la paix, la lune va exploser… et tout le monde avec puisque avant l'arrivée des Démons, les portes de transferts seront scellées.

- Mais… qui… qui donnera l'ordre de tout faire exploser ?

- L'Impératrice ou l'Héritière.

- Mais c'est terrible !

- Le risque est grand Gwenaëlle, tu comprends maintenant pourquoi il faut absolument que tu retournes auprès de ta mère ?

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils et réfléchit. Il la laissa dans ses pensées mais il fut surpris lorsqu'elle releva la tête, altière et posa son regard violet et dur sur lui.

- Non père, je n'ai pas été élevée pour prendre la fuite. Tu m'as demandé de venir ici pour prendre ta relève, pour assurer ta suite. C'est ce que je compte faire.

Un instant indécis, il sourit finalement à la jeune fille à qui il caressa tendrement la joue.

- Tu es bien la fille de ta mère. Soit, même si je ne suis pas d'accord avec ta décision, je la comprends et je la respecte. Avant de partir, je vais t'enseigner tout ce que je sais, sur la cour, les courtisans. Si je mourais sur Tadix, tu auras largement de quoi survivre financièrement mais tu pourras aussi te débrouiller seule.

Deux larmes coulèrent sur le visage pâle de la jeune fille.

Elle avait l'impression que son enfance l'avait quittée. Elle devenait une adulte.

Avant le départ de son père, la jeune fille s'excusa auprès de ses amis et elle ne les revit pas. Le palais impérial comme toute la ville de Tingapour raisonnait des bruits annonçant de départ imminent des troupes. Gwenaëlle ne quittait pas son père d'une semelle qui la faisait entrer partout. Elle assista à des réunions confidentielles avec le Haut Conseil d'Autremonde et les ministres d'Omois. Sans que personne s'en aperçoive, la jeune fille devint bientôt la solution de secours, l'arme secrète d'Autremonde, si les Démons venaient à briser leurs premiers plans de défenses. La jeune fille ne dormit pas les cinquante-deux heures qui suivirent, mais sa constitution d'Avatar lui permettait de ne pas trop ressentir les effets de la fatigue.

Elle ne put accompagner son père jusqu'à la salle de transfert car il y avait déjà beaucoup de monde. Elle l'aidait donc à revêtir son armure dans sa chambre, dans ses appartements au palais de Tingapour.

Le départ était dans vingt minutes.

La jeune fille effectuait ses gestes avec une douceur et une tristesse inégalables. Le duc, qui l'observait depuis le grand miroir, en avait parfaitement conscience mais il ne disait rien. Il s'était beaucoup attaché à sa fille et devoir la quitter à peine retrouvée lui déchirait le cœur. Mais la sécurité d'Autremonde passait avant sa vie.

- Ho papa ! Murmura-t-elle en se relevant.

Elle lui tendit son épée qu'il rengaina d'un ample mouvement dans son fourreau, accrochée à sa ceinture. Il caressa ensuite la joue de sa fille avec sa main gantée et sourit.

- Tout va bien se passer Gwenaëlle. Je suis tellement fier de toi.

Kasvitch, le loup familier de son père, vient lui lécher la main. Avec un petit sourire, la jeune fille lui caressa machinalement la tête, entre les deux oreilles, avant qu'il ne rattrape son lié qui passait la porte de ses appartements.

La jeune fille inspira profondément mais les larmes coulèrent sur son visage. Ce fut plus fort qu'elle.

Elle avait l'impression qu'elle voyait son père pour la dernière fois.

Et, malheureusement, elle avait raison.


	5. Chapitre 5

JE VEUX DES COMMENTAIRES ! :D

5.

Les Démons ou il y a vraiment des personnes en qui on ne peut pas avoir confiance

- Levez-vous, vite ! Hurla Gwenaëlle à une dame aux cheveux d'argent et aux pétillants yeux verts qui venaient de s'écrouler sous un puissant sort des Démons.

Ils avaient envahi le palais de Tingapour… mais comment était-ce possible ? Gwen n'avait pas compris, comme tout le monde d'ailleurs, ce qu'il venait de se passer. Une seconde auparavant, elle voyait sur tous les écrans du palais que les transactions allaient tranquillement puis l'instant suivant, un vaisseau spatial pas du tout de leur fabrication ni de celle des dragons avait obscurci le ciel. Et depuis, des Démons aussi beaux qu'agressifs détruisaient le palais et tout ceux qui se trouvaient sur leur passage. En plus, on venait de s'apercevoir que la princesse Mara avait disparu. En apprenant cela, Gwenaëlle – qui était avec Dylan et Dame Auxia, l'Impératrice par intérimaire – avait contacté Sulliyan qui était encore à l'académie des Voleurs à ce moment-là. Mais non, il avait cherché partout, la princesse n'était pas venue depuis plusieurs jours.

Dame Auxia avait déclenché l'alarme du palais et des soldats étaient sortis de partout.

- Allez les jeunes, leur avait-elle dit en remontant les manches de sa robe de sortcelière, c'est le moment de prouver ce que vous valez. Ces Démons ne nous auront pas !

Le point positif, pour Gwenaëlle, c'était qu'elle pouvait se protéger de la magie démoniaque même sans l'aide des Pierres Vivantes. En effet, elle pouvait utiliser ses dons pour faire une espèce de bouclier autour d'elle où se réfléchissait toute forme de magie. Le problème était que cela agissait aussi avec la magie normale… donc personne ne pouvait lui appliquer un Reparus si jamais elle était grièvement blessée.

Mais bon, on ne peut pas avoir bon sur tous les tableaux.

Dylan et Gwenaëlle avaient suivi la Haute Mage dans le combat. Ils se perdirent rapidement de vue. La jeune avatar préféra dégainer ses armes plutôt que d'utiliser ses dons, même si elle remarqua que le feu, son feu, était un moyen sûr d'éliminer efficacement et définitivement les démons. Elle croisa à un moment les jumelles et les voir se battre ensemble fascina tellement leur amie qu'elle en demeura coite jusqu'à ce qu'une balle, d'une broyette utilisée par certains démons, attire son attention. Avec un hoquet de douleur, la jeune fille posa sa main sur sa poitrine qui commença à saigner. Furieuse, elle fronça les sourcils et se retourna. Le Démon lui tira une seconde fois dessus mais cette fois, elle était prête. Grâce à son contrôle de l'air, la jeune fille maîtrisait parfaitement la télékinésie. D'un ample mouvement du bras, agacée, elle envoya l'arme du Démon stupéfait s'écraser contre d'une des colonnes en marbre du couloir.

- ça fait mal ! Lui cria-t-elle en imaginait qu'il mourait dans les flammes.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, le Démon ne comprit jamais comment les flammes prirent naissances en lui pour le consumer.

La jeune fille tomba à genou et appuya sur sa blessure. Non, elle ne devait pas rester là, elle devait trouver un endroit pour retirer cette maudite balle et pouvoir guérir… A cet instant, elle vit une femme d'une soixantaine d'années arriver, des lueurs vertes sortant de ses mains avec un jeune homme qui devait avoir à peu près son âge. Sa magie était beaucoup plus sombre que celle de la femme. Ils se battaient contre une dizaine de démons, pourtant, Gwenaëlle n'aurait su dire lequel des deux opposants avait l'avantage. Puis ils furent tous les deux séparés et le groupe de Démons se scinda en deux. Elle perdit le jeune homme de vue mais la sortcelière – qui semblait commencer à se fatiguer – s'approchait d'elle en reculant.

Elle fut touchée par un des Démons et leur valve de répugnante magie démoniaque.-

- Mes amis ? Murmura Gwenaëlle qui sentait qu'elle allait perdre conscience si elle perdait encore du sang. J'aurais besoin de votre aide !

Les quatre pierres vivantes remarquèrent à cet instant le drame qui se passait autour de leur amie. Plongée dans une poche magique de la tenue de Gwen, elles n'avaient pas prêté au monde extérieur, discutant entre elles. Elles se figèrent et se précipitèrent pour aider Gwen. Deux se chargèrent de la soigner pendant que les deux autres allaient s'occuper des Démons qui envahissaient le couloir.

Gwenaëlle laissa les pierres lui retirer magiquement la balle… étonnement en argent, qu'elle avait dans le poumon. Elle puisa non pas de la magie mais de la puissance et de la force en ses alliées pour reprendre des forces. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle n'avait plus aucune trace de sa blessure.

- Bon, se leva-t-elle. Je suis vraiment agacée maintenant.

Elle sentit dans sa tête les pierres vivantes sourirent. Elles savaient qu'il ne fallait jamais, même elles, au grand jamais énerver Gwenaëlle. C'était souvent fatal. Comme pour confirmer ces propos, un énorme orage éclata à l'extérieur du palais. Bon, en réalité, la tempête s'étendit sur une bonne partie du continent. En voyant la pluie tomber soudain à l'extérieur, Lornélia soupira en songeant que sa fille était vraiment indomptable. Puis elle fronça les sourcils en allant à sa fenêtre.

Et elle comprit qu'il y avait vraiment quelque chose de grave !

Gwen s'approchait de la mage qui était toujours inconsciente sur le sol quand elle vit d'autres Démons arriver. Toujours plus nombreux.

- Mais c'est pas vrai ! Marmonna-t-elle, mais ils sont combien ?

Elle se précipita vers la femme qu'elle savait encore vivante et la secoua. Celle-ci, encore sonnée, roula des yeux. Mais elles n'avaient pas le temps. Les pierres vivantes formaient une ligne de défenses invisibles devant elles mais Gwenaëlle ne voulaient pas les trahir…

- Levez-vous vite ! La pressa-t-elle.

- Qui… qui êtes-vous ? Lui demanda sèchement celle-ci en se relevant difficilement.

- Si vous le voulez bien, nous remettrons les présentations à plus tard. Nous avons un problème plus urgent à régler !

- Où est Jar ? Demanda-t-elle en observant les cadavres Humains mais surtout démoniaques qui l'entouraient.

- Le prince ? S'étonna Gwen en dégainant ses armes. Euh… puis elle se souvint du jeune homme qui l'accompagnait. Vous avez été séparés.

- Il faut le retrouver !

- Je pense qu'il est à même de se débrouiller seul ! En plus, je n'ai aucune idée de l'endroit où il peut être !

- Dites-moi par où…

Son interlocutrice n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, une des Démons venait de les attaquer. Sauf que Gwenaëlle bougeait beaucoup plus rapidement que le plus rapide des démons… même si ceux-ci étaient beaucoup plus vifs que les Humains normaux. Il tâta bientôt de l'acier de la jeune fille qui, lorsqu'elle le toucha au visage sans faire exprès, commença à hurler. La jeune fille regarda sa main avec étonnement et pencha la tête.

- Tiens, c'est marrant ça !

Pendant ce temps, le Démon avait lâché ses armes et courait dans tous les sens, sans but. Il fumait et sa peau semblait se ronger là où Gwenaëlle l'avait touché. Tout le monde suivit le mouvement du démon, même ses acolytes qui se tournèrent unanimement vers la jeune fille et la sortcelière qui portait les armoiries du Lancovit.

- Je ne suis pas une spécialiste de la guerre, affirma la sortcelière en remarquant la haine des démons, mais je pense que nous devrions partir…

- Je suis d'accord avec vous ! Sauve-qui-peut !

Sans demander leur reste, elles coururent aux travers du palais, une cinquantaine de Démons à leurs trousses. A un moment, le toit leur tomba sur la tête. D'un geste de la main, elle repoussa la tonne de débris qui leur tombait dessus, surprenant la femme qui l'accompagnait car elle n'avait pas incanté. Elle ne fit cependant le moindre commentaire.

- Gwen ! L'appela soudain quelqu'un.

Sulliyan arrivait avec Dylan. Ils étaient prêts de la salle du trône et Dame Auxia arriva aussi, suivie par des gardes Thugs.

- Dame Duncan, la salua l'Impératrice par intérim. Je vois que vous arrivez au bon moment !

Essoufflée car encore affaiblie par sa blessure, Gwenaëlle arqua un sourcil en comprenant que la femme qu'elle avait sauvé n'était autre que la grand-mère d'Héritière.

- En effet, mais j'ai perdu mon petit-fils pendant la bataille.

Ce qui expliquait, songea Gwenaëlle, pourquoi elle cherchait Jar. Comme quoi tout finit toujours par avoir un sens dans la vie.

- Damoiselle Chalousavéris, la salua la Haute Mage avec un sourire. J'ai l'impression de vous voir partout en ce moment.

- J'ai la même impression, sourit la jeune fille. Au fait, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Les Démons ont envahi le palais ! Lui dit très brillamment Sulliyan.

La jeune fille le regarda, blasée, et répondit.

- Merci ! J'avais remarqué… mais POURQUOI ?

- Nous ne savons pas… mais une chose est certaine, les Effrits nous ont trahis !

Gwenaëlle frissonna.

- Je ne les ai jamais aimés ces bêtes là !

- Il est arrivé une chose étrange tout à l'heure, intervint Dame Duncan sans quitter Gwenaëlle du regard. Les autres se tournèrent vers elle et elle croisa les bras en scrutant la jeune fille. Damoiselle Chalousavéris a touché le démon, par mégarde, avec sa main et il s'est mis… à fondre.

Ses amis la regardèrent avec de grands yeux. Elle lut dans leur regard qu'ils pensaient – à juste titre – que c'était sa nature d'Avatar qui avait provoqué cela. Mais elle s'agita, mal à l'aise.

- C'est tout à fait étonnant… Vous êtes une sortcelière n'est-ce pas ?

- Euh… oui. Répondit-elle prudemment.

Les attaques autour d'eux reprirent de plus bel et Dame Auxia dut reporter la discussion. Alors qu'elle s'éloignait des deux Hautes Mages avec les deux frères, Sulliyan demanda :

- C'est vrai qu'il a fondu ?

- Ouais, c'était bizarre, cria-t-elle pour qu'ils l'entendent par dessus le vacarme. Je l'ai poussé parce qu'il me gênait alors que je l'avais poignardé et ma main a laissé une trace sur sa joue. Il a commencé à fumer et à hurler. Il la lâché ses armes et il s'est enfui.

- Woua ! Trop cool ! S'extasia le voleur. Tu peux nous montrer ?

La jeune avatar n'était pas certaine de vouloir retenter l'expérience. Dylan non plus d'ailleurs.

- Non, ce n'est pas une bonne idée, elle pourrait être blessée !

Tout en discutant, ils recherchaient leurs amis manquants. Ils se frayaient des chemins au milieu des combats et des invasions. Quelques instants après, Gwen eut l'occasion de montrer à ses amis de quoi il retournait. Une jolie démone blonde – même si son air méchant gâchait toute sa splendeur – sauta du mur sur Gwenaëlle qui roula au sol avec elle. D'une main, elle la poignarda, l'étripant des intestins à la gorge. Elle se relevait alors que ses amis se précipitaient, elle repoussa la démone qui se mourait lentement. Sa main toucha son bras et la démone hurla de douleur. Sur sa peau apparurent clairement la marque de la main de Gwenaëlle qui semblait l'avoir brûlée. Le contact ayant été bref, il s'étendit peu même si la main de la jeune fille semblait avait injecté un venin sur la peau de la démone qui sembla se ronger.

- C'est incroyable ! Murmura Dylan.

Alors qu'elle se relevait, couverte de sang démoniaque, la jeune fille se figea. Elle fronça les sourcils.

- Quoi ? Demanda Sulliyan.

Dylan, voyant qu'elle n'était plus vraiment là, la poussa contre le mur pour lui éviter de se faire piétiner bêtement. La jeune fille cligna des yeux de longues minutes plus tard.

- Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda Dylan, visiblement inquiet.

- Les pierres disent qu'elles savent où vont les démons.

- Et où ?

- Dans les appartements de l'Impératrice.

Sauf, qu'évidemment, la situation était plus compliqué que cela. Si tous les Démons convergeaient vers le bureau privé de l'Impératrice, il n'aurait eu qu'à y courir. Sauf qu'à cet instant, Dylan reçut sur son hor, un message de détresse de Ulric. Il était dans les cuisines et ils avaient de gros problèmes pour faire face aux Démons.

Gwenaëlle n'avait pas de hor. En effet, c'était des espèces d'accréditation, de montre, de téléphone, de bloc-notes… qui se fixaient dans le bras par magie… sauf que son corps rejetait toute forme de magie. En tous les cas, les amis se regardèrent un moment, indécis. Dylan prit finalement la décision.

- Gwen, va dans les appartements de l'Impératrice, empêcher les Démons de trouver ce qu'ils sont venus chercher. Tu es sans doute la plus puissante de nous tous. Sulliyan, trouve les jumelles et rejoignez-moi aux cuisines. Si vous croisez un Haut Mage, dites-lui d'aller dans les appartements de l'Impératrice, qu'ils cherchent un truc là-bas.

- Et si on nous pose plus de questions, ajouta son frère, on dit qu'on a entendu des Démons en parler.

D'un signe de tête, ils se séparèrent.

Les appartements de l'Impératrice ! Il devait y en avoir des secrets là-dedans ! Elle courut. Plus vite qu'elle ne l'avait jamais fait. Elle sautait, esquivait, tuait. Certains pensèrent qu'elle était une elfe… ou un vampyr.

Elle arriva dans les appartements de l'Impératrice dans lesquels, elle se perdit tant ils étaient grands. Finalement, elle trouva les Démons qui se tournèrent vers elle, étonnés. Ils tenaient l'équivalent d'une viodeocristal et sans doute venaient-ils de terminer une communication car ils étaient encore en arc de cercle autour d'un qui semblait être le chef. D'un rapide coup d'œil, elle évalua la situation. Le coffre de l'Impératrice qui se trouvait en face d'elle avait été forcé. Deux Démons semblaient chercher quelque chose. La dizaine d'autres qui se trouvaient dans la pièce étaient mal à l'aise, perplexe voire légèrement inquiets.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi ? Lui dit le Démon avec la videocristal en s'approchant.

Son sourire machiavélique réveilla les instincts de la jeune fille qui se mit en garde.

- Où est-elle ? Lui demanda celui-ci en s'approchant toujours, avec une voix doucereuse et mielleuse qui la fit frémir.

Mais de quoi est-ce qu'il parlait ? Elle n'en demeura pas moins impassible. Toutefois, elle sentit dans son dos que d'autres Démons arrivaient. Elle était dans l'encadrement de la porte du bureau mais elle était encerclée. Une lueur d'inquiétude traversa son regard, élargissant plus encore le sourire du démon.

- Je ne te veux pas de mal, dis-moi où est la NA et je te laisserai peut-être la vie sauve…

La NA ? Qu'est-ce que c'était encore que ce truc ? Elle s'appuya dos à l'encadrement en bois de la porte puis tendit une main vers chaque pièce. Les Pierres vivantes se montèrent à cet instant, surprenant les Démons qui ne souriaient plus du tout.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces machins ? Demanda l'un d'eux.

Gwenaëlle sourit à son tour.

- Ho, eux ? Ce sont des amies, ne vous en faites pas, si vous répondez correctement à mes questions, elles vous tueront rapidement, sans souffrance…

TD

Dylan arriva dans les cuisines. Il aurait pu y parvenir avant mais avec tout ce monde et toutes ces bagarres, il n'avait pu y échapper totalement. Les cuisines étaient ravagées. D'un rapide coup d'œil, il s'aperçut qu'il y avait de nombreux morts… mais des morts Humaines. Il y avait peu de morts de Démons dans les cuisines… mais alors, où étaient-ils tous passés ? Attentif, il scruta la vaste salle du regard tout en progressant doucement. Quelque chose lui disait que ça n'allait pas du tout.

Il reçut une déflagration de magie démoniaque dans son dos et il tomba, raide, sur le carrelage froid avant d'avoir eu le temps de se demander ce qu'il s'était passé.

Les jumelles entrèrent quelques minutes plus tard dans les cuisines. Elles se figèrent dans un ensemble parfait lorsqu'elles virent le corps de leur ami, inanimé sur le dallage.

- Ouch ! S'exclama Sulliyan qui les avait percutées. Mais qu'est-ce que… ?

Il aperçut à cet instant le corps de son frère sur sol et poussa un cri de souffrance. Il se précipita vers lui, faisant fi du danger. Les jumelles se ressaisirent et le suivirent en couvrant ses arrières.

- Non non non non non non non non non non non non non non non non ! Répéta Sulliyan, les joues ruisselant de larmes alors qu'il retournait le corps de son frère. Pas toi, je t'en prie !

Le jeune voleur lui envoya le plus puissant Reparus qu'il put mais rien n'y fit.

- Il… il faut l'emmener voir un Chaman ! Cria-t-il en cherchant les filles du regard.

Il remarqua alors qu'elles se battaient avec plusieurs Démons à la fois. Mais il ne parvenait plus à réfléchir. Il devait bouger, se lever, les aider, mais il ne parvenait pas à se résoudre à lâcher son frère. Non, il devait l'aider.

Un bruit attira l'attention de tout le monde dans la pièce des cuisines voisines. Un groupe, menait par Ulric, arriva, ayant pour toutes armes des élémentaires d'Eau, de Feu et d'Air ainsi que des poêles et des casseroles. S'ils avaient l'air parfaitement ridicules, leur expression résolu montrait à quel point la situation était grave et qu'ils étaient prêts à défendre cher leur vie. La bataille reprit avec plus de violence mais aussi avec plus de bruits, plongeant la pièce dans une cacophonie troublante. Au bout de ce qui leur sembla être des siècles, des renforts arrivèrent : des gardes Thugs mais aussi des Hauts Mages dont Safir, le Haut Mage du Lancovit et Selenba, l'ancien chasseur de Magister. Alors que le silence retombait sur tout le palais, la situation était de nouveau aux mains des Humains, Gwenaëlle arriva dans les cuisines, cherchant ses amis et de l'aide. Elle était plus pâle que les vampyrs et elle semblait souffrir mille morts. Sensibles à sa détresse, Selenba l'aida à avancer lorsqu'elle arriva dans les cuisines. Ses amis se précipitèrent vers elle alors qu'elle murmurait :

- Trouvez Dame Auxia, n'importe qui… vite !

Mais la Haute Mage était déjà présente. Elle s'approcha avec Dame Duncan et Safir. La jeune fille se mit alors à convulser et elle vomit du sang. Les pierres vivantes elles-mêmes semblaient mal en point.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe bon sang ? S'agaça Xiandar en s'approchant de la jeune fille. Et qui est-ce ?

- La fille du duc Chalousavéris, vous devriez le savoir, répondit distraitement Dame Auxia. Damoiselle, que se passe-t-il ?

- Ils… Par les Limbes, je ne sais pas ce qu'_ils_ font mais ils… bouleversent l'ordre de l'univers !

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce charabia ? S'étonna Safir.

- La galaxie, souffla-t-elle doucement. Il faut regarder ce qu'il se passe…

On se regarda sans trop comprendre et Dame Auxia remit rapidement de l'ordre. Finalement, des boules de videocristal furent apportées et la sortcelière entra des codes. La carte du ciel surgit devant eux. Mais on ne voyait rien. Mais elle sentait que la jeune fille malade en face d'elle ne mentait pas et n'était pas sujette non plus à des hallucinations. Ainsi chercha-t-elle alors que les murmures emplissaient la salle. Elle trouva alors. Les scoops zoomèrent… des vaisseaux, une dizaine de vaisseaux formaient un cercle dans l'espace, dans un système solaire relativement éloigné du leur. Tadix qui avait implosé et maintenant ça… mais où allait Autremonde ? Finalement, songea-t-elle, Tara n'était pas si terrible que ça ! Les Démons faisaient preuve de plus d'imagination pour détruire leur monde. Elle agrandit sur les vaisseaux et tout le monde put voir.

En direct.

Au moment où Gwenaëlle poussa un terrifiant cri de souffrance, un cri inHumain de douleur et de détresse, il se passa quelque chose d'extraordinaire.

Là où il n'y avait que quatre planètes et deux soleils, se trouvaient maintenant dix planètes. Les Démons venaient de transférer leurs planètes terraformées vers leur dimension et leur univers.

Brisée, Gwenaëlle perdit connaissance.


	6. chapitre 6

_Je me suis trompée de chapitre… pas douée, voici la vraie suite !_

_Merci de me laisser vos impressions, surtout pour vos encouragements !_

_Bonne lecture_

6.

Sulliyan ou quand la Mort frappe à ta porte, passe ton tour

Remettre de l'ordre au palais alors que l'Impératrice – très en colère – rentrait au même moment s'averra quelque peu complexe. Les jumelles, Sulliyan et Ulric, suivirent Maître Dragosh et sa fiancée, Selenba, jusqu'à l'infirmerie où ils déposèrent Gwenaëlle. Sulliyan posa aussi le corps de son frère mais comme ils l'avaient tous compris, celui-ci avait déjà rejoint Outremonde et le Chaman ne put rien faire. Ulric fut soigné ainsi que les jumelles mais ils ne s'en rendirent même pas compte. Ils étaient trop inquiets pour leur amie et dévastés par la disparition de Dylan. Ils discutèrent à voix basse de la bataille et de ce qu'ils avaient vécu et Sulliyan leur raconta ce qu'avait fait leur amie endormie avec les Démons. Ils se demandèrent si la mère de Gwen était dans le même état. Sulliyan contacta sa famille qui alla voir Lornélia qui fut en effet retrouvée inconsciente chez elle.

- C'est à cause de la venue des Démons ? Supputa Luciné en regardant leur amie, pâle comme la mort.

- Sans doute… ils ont dû bousculer l'ordre de l'univers pour s'incruster comme ils l'ont fait.

- Vous pensez qu'on peut l'aider ? Demanda Arsène.

- On n'a qu'à demander aux pierres Vivantes ?! Proposa Ulric.

On le regarda avec étonnement et il haussa les épaules.

- C'est une très bonne idée ! S'enthousiasma Luciné.

Puis tous se tournèrent vers Sulliyan qui mit quelques secondes à s'en apercevoir.

- Hey ! Pourquoi moi ?

- Parce qu'elles me font peur, frissonna Arsène.

- Et moi je n'ai pas de magie, il vaut mieux éviter… argumenta Ulric.

Et Luciné lui jeta un regard implorant.

- D'accord, d'accord, j'essaie… _Pierres Vivantes ? _Les appela-t-il.

Il sentit aussitôt leur puissance rôder autour de son esprit.

_- Hey !_ Se scandalisa l'une, _nous avons des noms !_

_- Excusez-moi…_ s'empressa-t-il de dire.

_- Ne les écoute pas, jeune voleur, que veux-tu ?_

_- Je voudrais vous demander de l'aide… qu'est-ce qui arrive à Gwenaëlle et à sa mère ?_

Il sentit qu'elles hésitaient. Elles durent certainement communiquer entre elles sans qu'il ne le perçoive. Finalement, Lâ continua :

_- Les Avatars sont des êtres aussi puissants que sensibles. Ils sont intimement reliés à la nature, bien plus que n'importe quelles espèces vivantes. _

_- C'est pour ça qu'elle est… comme ça ?_

_- Oui, le transfert l'a épuisée, comme sa mère. Les autres Avatars sont moins puissants qu'elles deux mais l'ont beaucoup moins supporté._

_- Mais… il y en a beaucoup ?_

_- La majorité s'exile dès que possible sur Terre… Les Avatars peuvent vivre aussi longtemps que les vampyrs voire que les dragons. Cependant, la nature peut les tuer aussi. Là, les Démons viennent de tuer neuf des douze Avatars encore vivants sur Autremonde, sans compter Gwenaëlle et Lornélia._

_- C'est peu._

_- Les moins doués des avatars et un bébé viennent de mourir. Ils étaient trop faibles pour supporter la puissance de la douleur de la Nature._

_- On ne peut rien faire ? Pour les aider ?_

_- Non, pour le moment, laissez-la dormir, nous veillons sur elle. Il faut qu'elle reprenne des forces._

_- Je vous remercie._

_- Mais de rien gentil voleur._

Il rouvrit les yeux et vit que ses amis le regardaient avec curiosité. Il leur raconta tout ce que Lâ venait de lui dire. Lorsqu'il se tut, on se tourna vers Gwenaëlle, qui était toujours immobile et pâle sur les draps blancs.

- ça me fait bizarre de ne pas la voir bouger, s'émut Arsène.

- C'est vrai.

Ils laissèrent passer quelques minutes avant de parler à nouveau.

- Nous ne devons jamais la laisser seule, décida Ulric en se levant. Tous le regardèrent et il poursuivit son raisonnement. Oui, nous devons coordonner nos emplois du temps et nous relayer à son chevet jour et nuit ! Il ne faut pas qu'elle se réveille et qu'il n'y ait personne.

Les autres acquiescèrent et l'on se sépara. Le palais était à reconstruire et une guerre se préparait.

La jeune Avatar ouvrit les yeux huit jours plus tard. Entre temps, le palais était de nouveau complètement réparé, l'Impératrice s'était calmée et il n'y avait aucun mouvement de la part des Démons. Elle ouvrit les yeux avec l'aurore. Ulric était à ses côtés, même s'il était profondément endormi. La jeune fille s'assit sur le lit et grimaça. Elle avait mal à la tête. Machinalement, elle tendit son esprit, à la recherche des pierres vivantes. Elles n'étaient pas là.

Bah mince alors !

Ulric s'éveilla à cet instant et il ne percuta pas tout de suite qu'elle était assise dans son lit, les yeux grands ouverts et qu'elle le regardait, calmement. Puis son cerveau embrumé par le sommeil analysa et il se redressa vivement.

- Gwen ! Hurla-t-il presque, faisant sursauter la jeune fille qui ne s'attendait pas à une telle véhémence de son ami.

Le Chaman arriva à cet instant pour le faire taire, il y avait d'autres patients qui se reposaient ! Mais il referma sa bouche aussi sec lorsqu'il vit sa petite patiente assise dans son lit, dans les bras de son ami qui la serrait à l'en broyer.

- Bien, je vois que vous êtes réveillée madame la duchesse…

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi l'appelait-il ainsi ?

Elle n'eut pas le temps de s'étonner plus avant, le Chaman poussa Ulric et ausculta minutieusement la jeune fille. Finalement il lui sourit.

- Je vous recommande un bon repas pour finir de vous fortifier mais vous êtes guérie, vous pouvez partir.

- Maintenant ?

- Oui.

La jeune fille lui offrit un large sourire.

- Ha ! Merci !

D'un bond, elle se leva et fit la grimace. Bah où étaient passés ses vêtements ? Elle soupira en comprenant qu'elle allait devoir traverser une bonne partie du palais dans cette blouse de l'infirmerie pour trouver ses appartements et donc des vêtements décents. Ulric ne chercha pas à cacher son amusement. Il était tellement content de retrouver son amie ! Il envoya d'ailleurs un PMM aux autres pour les prévenir, qu'ils les rejoignent directement dans la suite de Gwenaëlle. Ils croisèrent heureusement peu de monde car il était encore très tôt. Ulric avait des difficultés à suivre son amie qui déambulait avec grâce, souplesse et rapidité dans le palais, voulant atteindre son objectif le plus rapidement possible. Une fois devant sa porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit en lui souhaitant la bienvenue. Son sourire s'effaça lorsqu'elle vit que sa suite portait le deuil. Elle était noire. Inquiète, elle se tourna vers Ulric qui comprit et s'agita, mal à l'aise.

- Ton père est mort sur Tadix. La planète a explosé mais se sont les combats qui l'ont mené à la mort. Je suis désolé Gwenaëlle.

La jeune fille eut un hoquet d'horreur et ses jambes ne la tinrent plus. Un siège se précipita pour l'accueillir et machinalement, la jeune fille le gratifia d'une douce caresse sur le repose coude pour l'en remercier. Elle sentit la seconde suivante la présence des quatre Pierres Vivantes et cela la rassura. Celles-ci la réconfortèrent et l'aidèrent à porter son chagrin.

- Et ce n'est pas tout…

A cet instant, la porte annonçait des visiteurs. Il s'agissait des jumelles et de Sulliyan. Quand elle ne vit pas Dylan entrer, Gwenaëlle sentit son cœur cesser de battre quelques folles secondes.

- Non… murmura-t-elle.

Non, ce n'était pas possible, pas Dylan ! Elle ne pouvait pas le penser, ce ne pouvait pas être possible… il était le plus brillant et le plus fort des sortceliers du groupe ! Pourtant, à l'air désemparé de Sulliyan, elle sut que l'improbable était arrivé.

Dylan était mort.

TD

Il n'y avait pas de corps, évidemment.

L'implosion de la lune Tadix avait entraîné cet état de fait. L'Impératrice avait donc ordonné une cérémonie commune, pour commémorer toutes les pertes.

Sur les trois mille qui avaient signé, moins d'un quart avaient survécu. Heureusement, l'Impératrice, son Héritière et le fiancé de la reine des Dragons, maître Chemnashaovirodaintrachivu, faisaient parti des survivants.

Mais pas son père.

Elle apprit plus tard qu'il avait contribué à sauver une centaine de personnes. Il s'était sciemment sacrifié pour les sauver. Cela ne l'aida pas à faire son deuil mais cela l'apaisa un moment. Son père était mort comme il avait vécu : en voulant faire ce qu'il pensait être le mieux. Il y avait sept cent vingt-trois survivants.

Seulement.

Et avec affliction, Gwenaëlle se fit la réflexion que ce n'était qu'un début. Parce que maintenant, la guerre était inévitable.

La jeune fille rencontra l'Impératrice la veille de la cérémonie de commémoration. Dame Auxia avait évidemment fait un rapport à sa cousine sur cet étrange groupe qui avait grandement participé à l'arrêt de l'invasion. Surtout de l'étonnante fille du duc.

Pendant qu'elle était dans ce que le chaman appelait le coma, le palais avait retrouvé sa splendeur et les morts de l'invasion avaient été dissouts. L'Impératrice avait donné la primeur aux morts de son palais non seulement parce qu'on devait se débarrasser d'abord des cadavres avant de s'occuper de la mémoires des autres mais aussi parce que la commémoration – même si elle devait avoir lieu à Tingapour – touchait toutes les nations d'Autremonde, tout le monde ayant perdu au moins un de ses membres.

Le lendemain de sa sortie de l'infirmerie, elle quitta ses appartements pour se rendre dans la salle du trône où on lui avait dit qu'elle avait une audience. Ses amis l'accompagnèrent évidemment. On murmura beaucoup sur son passage. Sans doute ne pensaient-ils pas qu'elle pouvait les entendre mais elle s'aperçut avec stupéfaction que tout le monde parlait d'elle. L'étiquette était rude à Omois, surtout dans le palais. Cependant, depuis quelques mois qu'elle était au palais maintenant, la jeune fille avait eu le temps de se familiariser avec le protocole. Etant maintenant duchesse, la jeune fille entra la première dans la salle du trône lorsqu'ils furent annoncés. Marchant sur le tapis rouge, elle s'inclina les trois fois que le prescrivait la bienséance avant de se retrouver devant souverains et le reste des Héritiers. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait jamais posé un regard sur elle. Elle se plongea dans une profonde révérence. Ses amis étaient placés de part et d'autre d'elle, s'inclinant aussi.

Gwenaëlle portait évidemment le deuil. De son père et de son ami. Sa robe en soie était aussi noire que ses cheveux longue et évasée à partir des hanches, la jeune fille portait des talons, affinant sa silhouette. Elle avait laissé ses longs cheveux bouclés tomber en cascade dans son dos. Sur son front ceignait un diadème d'or blanc et de diamant. Son maquillage était assorti à son humeur triste et ses magnifiques yeux violets ressortaient davantage sur sa peau trop blanche et le noir qui soulignait ses prunelles.

Elle ressemblait à un ange de la mort.

- Relevez-vous, ordonna calmement l'Impératrice.

Assise sur son trône, elle ne portait pas le deuil, elle ne le porterait que le lendemain pour la cérémonie de commémoration. Elle avait revêtu pour cette occasion une robe argentée et rose pastelle qui s'accordait parfaitement avec ses cheveux qu'elle avait teint magiquement pour l'occasion et qui étaient retenus par une magnifique couronne. Debout, derrière elle, se tenait son fiancé, le baron Various. Il portait son habituel tenue d'apparat de guerrier. Le regard de la jeune fille se posa alors sur l'Imperator. Il était certes impressionnant mais guère autant que sa demi-sœur. Et elle l'avait déjà vu, plusieurs fois, avant le départ pour Tadix, lors de réunions martiales avec son père. A côté de lui étaient assis Jar et Mara, qui portaient des tenues d'apparat aussi mais à l'emblème d'Omois. L'Héritière Tara, se tenait aussi sur un trône – mais plus modeste que celui de sa tante et de son oncle – à la droite de l'Impératrice.

En bas des trônes se tenaient les amis de l'Héritière, le « magicgang » comme on les surnommait ainsi que Dame Duncan, les Hauts Mages d'Omois et les membres du gouvernement. La jeune fille perçut du coin de l'œil Mara se redresser sur son siège lorsqu'elle aperçut Sulliyan. Sans doute s'était-elle aperçue qu'elle le connaissait.

- Duchesse Chalousavéris, la salua l'Impératrice, je fais enfin votre connaissance.

N'ayant rien à répondre, la jeune fille inclina élégamment la tête. Celle-ci ne souriait pas. Elle avait compris que la jeune fille n'était pas encore remise de la mort de son père.

- Nous avons perdu un grand guerrier en la personne de votre père. Je vous présente mes plus sincères condoléances.

- Je remercie Votre Majesté Impériale.

- Si je vous ai demandé de venir aujourd'hui est que l'on m'a rapporté que c'est essentiellement grâce à vous que mon palais tient encore debout. Je vous en remercie.

- Nous n'avons fait que notre devoir, répondit Gwenaëlle – porte parole du groupe.

- L'on m'a dit aussi qu'un de vos amis était mort lors de l'attaque, il était au service de ma cousine, la Haute Mage Dame Auxia.

Sulliyan prit la parole cette fois, après s'être incliné bien bas, l'émotion faisant trembler sa voix.

- Oui Votre Majesté Impériale. Dylan Néque, il était mon frère aîné.

Il y eut des soupirs de tristesse dans la salle. L'Impératrice elle-même sembla émue.

- Je vous présente de nouveau mes plus sincères condoléances. A vous et à votre famille. Puis elle releva la tête et observa l'assistance. Que cela marque le début de la guerre ! Dit-elle. Pouvons-nous laisser ces Démons nous prendre ce qui nous est de plus cher ? Ils nous ont dupés avec leurs belles paroles et leur apparence parfaite mais nous ne les laisserons pas faire ! Qu'est-ce que le physique peuple d'Omois ? Ils ne sont rien et, ensemble, nous les renverrons de là où ils viennent, et pour toujours !

Des applaudissements saluèrent l'exclamation de l'Impératrice. Comprenant que l'audience était terminée, le petit groupe s'inclina et quitta le centre de la pièce pour se fondre parmi les courtisans enflammés.

Cal se pencha à l'oreille de son ami. Il n'avait pas quitté des yeux la petite troupe.

- Tu sais à qui ils me font penser ?

- Non ? S'étonna Robin en fronçant les sourcils.

Son ami lui répondit avec un sourire resplendissant d'espièglerie.

- A nous !

TD

Demiderus avait observé la scène en silence, de loin. Il était très sensible à toutes les formes de magie et il y avait quelque chose chez la petite duchesse qui le titillait. Elle avait une aura de puissance incroyable, peut-être même égale à sa descendante… mais différente. Lorsque l'audience fut terminée et que tout le monde se dispersa dans le palais, il suivit discrètement la petite troupe. Cependant, arrivé dans un des nombreux jardins du palais, il se figea. Mais… où étaient-ils passés ? A cet instant, il entendit la voix de la jeune fille et il tressaillit.

- Vous cherchez quelqu'un Très Haut Mage Demiderus ?

Il se retourna vivement pour se retrouver en face de Gwenaëlle. C'était bien la première fois depuis… bah la première fois tout court en fait que quelqu'un parvenait à le surprendre.

- Euh… he bien non. Je vous remercie. Dame… ?

- Damoiselle Gwenaëlle, que je sois duchesse ne change pas mon statut de jeune fille.

- Evidemment… bien… je vais vous laisser, j'ai des choses à préparer… pour la guerre, tout ça.

La jeune fille, toujours les bras croisés, haussa un sourcil perplexe. Elle le laissa passer à côté d'elle sans bouger et elle attendit de ne plus l'entendre ni le sentir avant de reprendre sa route pour retrouver ses amis.

Elle soupira. Si un Très Haut Mage commençait à se méfier d'elle, elle n'était pas sortie de l'auberge !


	7. Chapitre 7

_Tadadadaaada ! Un nouveau chapitre ! J'ai bien avancé dans l'écriture et je pense qu'il y aura une grosse vingtaine de chapitres !_

_Merci de me laisser des reviews !_

_Bonne lecture_

7.

Voleurs Patentés ou l'art de se faufiler partout c'est bien… mais ne pas se faire prendre, c'est mieux

La changeline lui créa une magnifique robe noire et très… courte. Tara soupira.

- Non ! Je vais à un enterrement, pas faire strip-tease !

- Qui va faire un strip-tease ? Demanda Cal en entrant, apparemment très intéressé.

La jeune fille marmonna quelque chose de désobligeant vis-à-vis des entités magiques. Il déposa un baiser rapide sur la joue de la jeune fille pendant que la changeline lui confectionnait une autre tenue. Plus décente.

Alors que la changeline terminait de coiffer et de maquiller Tara, ses autres amis arrivèrent. Ils étaient tous prêts et tous très élégants dans leur tenue de deuil.

- C'est horrible quand même cette journée, murmura Mara qui venait d'entrer.

- Oui, acquiesça Tara en serrant sa sœur dans ses bras. Elle songea qu'elle avait déjà perdu son père et sa mère, elle ne voulait pas perdre en plus sa sœur.

Ils s'assirent tous dans le salon de la jeune Héritière, en silence, attendant que le temps passe et qu'on les appelle pour aller à la commémoration. Celle-ci devait avoir lieu dans les grands jardins du palais, là où avait lieu d'ordinaire les Dillutions des membres de la famille impériale.

- J'ai de la peine pour Sulliyan, dit soudain Mara, installée à côté de sa sœur.

Tara soupira.

- C'est celui qui a perdu son frère lors de l'attaque du palais ?

- Oui. Il est à l'Académie. Il est de niveau 6 et les professeurs parlent beaucoup de lui, il est très doué.

- Tu le connais bien ? Demanda Moineau.

- Non… pas vraiment. Mais il m'a souvent donné des conseils pendant des entraînements. C'est vraiment un gentil garçon.

Fabrice frissonna légèrement.

- Moi, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais la duchesse, elle me fait peur.

- J'ai l'impression qu'elle cache un truc terrible, murmura Moineau.

Robin prit la parole à son tour.

- Vous avez vu ses yeux violets ? Même les elfes violets n'ont pas des prunelles si intenses. Ça ne fait pas naturel… vous pensez que ce sont ses vrais yeux ?

Oui, c'était vrai que dit comme ça, la question était un peu étrange.

- Euh… de toute façon, je ne vois pas bien ce que ça change.

Soudain, Moineau tressaillit. Violemment. Elle releva la tête et les dévisagea un à un, presque paniquée.

- Quoi ? Lui demanda Tara, soudain inquiète. Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Fabrice la secoua.

- Allo Moineau ?

La jeune fille se secoua et regarda Robin.

- Est-ce que tu penses que ce sont ses vrais yeux ?

On la regarda avec étonnement.

- Hein ? Demanda Cal avec… son vocabulaire très développé.

- Non je suis sérieuse, qui pense que c'est la couleur naturelle de ses yeux ?

Ils s'échangèrent des regards avant de se décider à répondre à Moineau. Mara leva la main, Tara aussi, Fabrice et Fafnir firent de même.

- Et alors ? Demanda la naine lorsqu'ils eurent baissé la main. Qu'est-ce que ça change ?

- ça change que c'est peut-être une Avatar.

Il y eut un lourd silence. Pesant.

Que Cal brisa en éclatant de rire.

- Mwahahahahahahahahahaha, mais nooooon Moineau enfin, les avatars ne sont que des légendes ! hahahahahahaha

- Et pourquoi pas ? Je suis bien une descendante de la bête du Lancovit !

Le rire de Cal se brisa. Net. Il posa un regard incrédule et inquiet sur la princesse atteinte de la malédiction :

- Tu es sérieuse là ?

- Euh… demanda Fabrice au grand soulagement de Tara qui ne comprenait pas non plus. Si vous nous expliquiez ?

- C'est quoi un avatar ? Demanda Tara.

Magnanime, Robin commença l'explication du mythe des avatars. Il termina par dire :

- … certains disent qu'on les reconnaît à leurs prunelles violettes et ils seraient rares car il en naîtrait un tous les dix ans maximum.

- Bah mince alors.

- Non mais attends, ce ne sont que des mythes ! Les Avatars n'existent pas ! Reprit Fafnir.

Mara regardait les meilleurs amis de sa sœur en réfléchissant. Non, elle n'avait aucun souvenir de son père… enfin Magister capturant des Avatars… peut-être qu'ils n'étaient vraiment que des légendes… ou alors le maître des Sangraves n'avait pas vu l'utilité de tels êtres.

- De toute façon, qu'ils existent ou pas, que la duchesse machin chose en soit une ou pas, qu'est-ce que ça change ? Demanda Fabrice.

- Bah… rien, reconnut Moineau.

- Alors pourquoi cette panique ? Souffla Cal.

- Mais parce que ça me tracasse de ne pas savoir ! S'agaça Moineau. Si Gwenaëlle Chalousavéris est une Avatar, elle a certainement des pouvoirs que nous ne connaissons pas… donc que les Démons non plus ne connaissent pas !

- Ouiiiii, comprit Tara, ils pourraient être des alliés, des alliés imprévus puisque imprévisibles !

- Non pas que je veuille jouer les rabat-joie, les interrompit Mara, mais rien ne prouve pour le moment qu'elle est vraiment une Avatar.

- C'est vrai, admit Tara, toute euphorie retombée.

- Mais, sourit Cal, heureusement tu as un petit-ami et une sœur génials qui sont des Voleurs !

Moineau acquiesça.

- Vous avez raison, il faut l'espionner d'abord.

- Mais pour l'instant, il faut qu'on aille à la commémoration, leur rappela Tara en se levant.

TD

Après la commémoration, qui sembla interminable à tout le monde, la nouvelle duchesse Chalousavéris fut accaparée longtemps… par des centaines de personnes à ce qui lui sembla. Certains vinrent lui présenter leurs condoléances, d'autres lui témoigner leur sympathie, parfois on la remercia aussi, pour ce que son père avait fait, on lui témoigna beaucoup de choses en réalité. La jeune fille laissa ses amis partir et leur demanda de l'attendre dans sa suite. Elle eut l'impression de parler à toutes les délégations d'Autremonde. Cependant, elle demeura calme et patiente, attentive et douce. Les Pierres Vivantes étaient restées dans son appartement, elle ne pouvait pas prendre le risque que l'Héritière sente leur présence. Mais elle put discuter avec elles par télépathie, c'est ce qui lui permit de tenir. Alors qu'elle prenait le chemin de son appartement, la jeune fille se perdit dans ses pensées et manqua de percuter Isabella Duncan.

Qui était accompagnée de ses trois petits-enfants.

- Oups, s'excusa-t-elle en reculant avant de relever la tête. Je ne vous av…

- Bonjour Damoiselle Gwenaëlle, la salua poliment la Haute Mage en charge de la surveillance terrestre.

- Dame Duncan, je vois que vous vous portez mieux.

- Vous aussi à ce que je vois.

La jeune fille baissa les yeux, se souvenant du malaise qu'elle avait eu lors de l'entrée dans leur univers des Démons. Elle retint difficilement un frisson d'horreur.

- En tout cas, je voulais vous remercier pour ce que vous avez fait. Et laissez-moi vous présenter mes petits-enfants : Tara'tylanhem, Mara' tylanhem et Jar' tylanhem.

L'avatar inclina légèrement la tête devant chaque hériter d'Omois puis reporta son attention sur Dame Duncan.

- J'ai été ravie de vous revoir, mais je dois y aller. Au plaisir. Elle s'inclina avant de les quitter d'un pas rapide mais à une vitesse Humaine normale.

Gwen ne se détendit que lorsque la porte de ses appartements se referma sur elle. Elle laissa alors les larmes couler de ses yeux et ses amis se levèrent. Elle leur fit signe de se taire et de la laisser puis elle s'enfuit dans la salle de bain.

Elle avait perdu tour à tour son père et son premier amour. Ça faisait beaucoup. Beaucoup trop pour une fille de son âge. Elle se dévêtit et alla sous l'élémentaire d'eau.

- Je t'en prie, lui murmura-t-elle, nettoie-moi complètement, purge-moi.

L'eau frémit et lui obéit.

Les Elémentaires, même s'ils étaient sous contrats, devaient obéir aux Avatars. Les Avatars étaient des êtres trop purs, trop proches de la nature pour que les Elémentaires leur résistent. La jeune fille resta un long moment sous l'eau chaude, à pleurer. Lorsqu'elle sentit qu'elle n'en pouvait plus, la jeune fille sortit, laissa l'Elémentaire d'air la sécher puis elle passa un mini short et un tee-shirt. Elle rassembla vaguement ses cheveux en chignon qui quitta la salle de bain, les yeux rougis par ses sanglots. Ses amis étaient toujours là et l'attendaient tranquillement.

- Ho Gwen, la câlina Luciné.

La jeune fille pleura de nouveau. A bout d'un moment, elle finit par se calmer et mit un film. A la fin du film, Arsène commanda à dîner et on leur livra à manger. Evidemment, ce n'était plus les Effrits qui s'en chargeaient. La ville était d'ailleurs encore en période d'essais et on avait du mal à se coordonner sans ces saletés de Démons qui avaient su se rendre indispensables, surtout à Omois.

- Je vais rentrer chez moi, murmura Ulric à la fin du film.

Tout le monde se tourna vers lui.

- Quoi ? Dit Gwenaëlle d'une voix aigu.

- Je n'ai rien à faire ici… je n'ai aucune magie et j'ai failli mourir l'autre jour… cette vie d'aventure n'est pas pour moi.

Ses amis le regardèrent un moment en silence mais ils n'osèrent pas le contredire, c'était son choix, on le comprenait.

- Moi aussi je veux rentrer, murmura-t-elle. Je veux retrouver ma mère et notre petite vie tranquille et insouciante.

Les jumelles la serrèrent un peu plus encore. Au bout d'un moment, la duchesse se retrouva seule dans le salon. Ses amis l'avaient quittée un à un pour aller se coucher. Longtemps après, elle eut le courage de se lever à son tour et elle gagna son lit. Entourée du halo rassurant des Pierres Vivantes, la jeune fille finit par s'endormir.

Ulric quittait Tingapour deux jours plus tard. Gwenaëlle lui demanda de transmettre à sa mère un message. Elle lui demandait simplement de la rejoindre le plus rapidement possible à Tingapour. Maintenant que son père était mort, elle avait plus que jamais besoin d'elle.

La jeune fille quitta le palais dès le départ du commis de cuisine. Les jumelles restèrent au palais mais elles avaient l'impression que plus rien n'avait de saveur. Elles ne retrouvaient plus leurs amis aux cuisines pour le repas de midi, ils ne riaient plus en jouant dans les jardins plus étranges les uns que les autres du palais. Tout leur semblait soudain terne et… sérieux. Elles finirent toutefois par remarquer qu'elles étaient suivies. Parfois elles retrouvaient Sulliyan en ville avec Gwenaëlle lorsqu'elle se sentait bien. La jeune fille sombrait dans une lente et profonde dépression, au grand désarroi de ses amis. Ce jour-là, avec la complicité des pierres vivantes, elles amenèrent leur amie au marché de Tingapour. Ils lui firent visiter des échoppes, ils discutèrent avec des marchands, ils achetèrent quelques trucs sans intérêts mais qui les amusèrent beaucoup… puis soudain, Sulliyan et Gwenaëlle se retournèrent en même temps pour scruter un point derrière eux. Les deux sœurs ne comprirent pas, encore moins lorsque leurs amis se regardèrent et que Gwen hocha la tête gravement. Sans échanger une seule parole, l'apprenti Voleur s'évanouie parmi les passants, ce qui n'était pas très difficile vue le nombre de personnes qui les entourait.

Gwenaëlle vit que les filles allaient parler mais elle fronça les sourcils et celles-ci comprirent qu'elles devaient se taire. La duchesse leur prit à chacune un bras puis avança.

- Nous sommes suivis, murmura-t-elle. Faites comme si le départ de Sulliyan était normal !

A cet instant, le faucongyre (_NDA : voir la description dans un des Lexiques de Tara Duncan)_ – familier depuis quelques semaines de Sulliyan – vola au dessus d'eux. Tendant machinalement la main, le prédateur ailé se posa sur son poing.

- Pourquoi il revient tout seul ? S'étonna Luciné en caressant l'aile brune de l'oiseau.

- Paop vient voir si nous allons bien, tout simplement, sourit Gwenaëlle en faisant un mouvement vers le haut pour que le faucon puisse prendre son envol.

Elles regardèrent quelques instants l'oiseau s'envoler en songeant respectivement que leur ami avait de la chance d'avoir un familier.

Elles entrèrent au bout d'un moment dans une petite échoppe où elles prirent de quoi se restaurer car leur estomac gargouillait. Ensuite, elles passèrent devant des étalages qui présentaient notamment des armes. Et là, la jeune fille s'arrêta. Devant un présentoir Nain, elle admira le travail des artistes. Il fallait reconnaître une qualité aux nains : leurs armes n'avaient pas d'égal. Prenant une dague, la jeune duchesse en admira l'équilibre. Un nain – certainement orfèvre – la vit admirer son travail et il s'approcha.

- Elle s'appelle Ecaille. Face au regard perplexe de l'Humaine, il sourit. Elle est trempée dans du mitril, elle ne peut pas se tordre ni s'oxyder. Elle pourrait être éternelle.

- Pourrait ? S'amusa Gwenaëlle en jouant machinalement avec la garde de l'arme.

- Ha, je vois que vous êtes difficile… mais testez, vous verrez, elle coupe n'importe quoi et surtout, elle ne peut pas blesser son propriétaire. Elle vous reviendra à chaque fois.

- Hum, fit-elle. Combien vaut-elle ?

- Trois crédits-muts or, et franchement, je vous la fais à un prix d'ami.

La jeune fille éclata de rire.

- D'ami pour vous maître nain, cette dague ne vaut pas plus que un crédit-mut argent !

- Pff, vous sous-estimez mon travail ma Dame ! S'amusa-t-il lorsqu'elle entra dans son jeu de négociations. Deux crédit-muts or !

- Deux crédit-muts argent ! Pas plus.

- Un crédit-mut or et je vous offre un fourreau.

La jeune fille plissa les yeux.

- Un en cuir de Vouivre _(Nda : Idem, voir lexique d'Autremonde)_ ?

- Vous êtes vraiment difficile en affaire Damoiselle mais soit. Alors ?

- Alors marché conclut, rit-elle en sortant un crédit-mut or de sa bourse.

- Damoiselle, lui dit-il en lui tendant ses articles, pourrais-je savoir si Ecaille serait bien utilisée ? Voyez-vous, j'ai passé beaucoup de temps à la façonner.

Gwenaëlle savait qu'elle venait de payer une véritable fortune pour une arme. Cependant, elle avait la sensation qu'elle avait été faite pour elle. Elle ne doutait pas que cette lame lui servirait. Elle lui sourit néanmoins avec indulgence.

- Que votre marteau sonne clair !

Et elle disparut dans la foule.

Le nain observa un moment l'endroit où avait disparu sa cliente avant de secouer la tête. Il songea qu'il ne comprendrait jamais les Humains, les femmes en particulier.

Le hor de Luciné se mit à faire de la lumière. Elle le regarda une seconde et sourit.

- Notre ami a retrouvé nos poursuivants… il nous attend à l'auberge des trois Tritons.

Gwenaëlle plissa le nez en entendant ce nom mais elle ne fit pas le moindre commentaire et elle se contenta de suivre ses amies qui semblaient connaître l'endroit. Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent devant l'auberge à l'apparence débonnaire, la duchesse se dit que finalement, ce n'était pas si terrible. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, elle s'était imaginée un lieu limite insalubre.

Mais non.

Elles entrèrent, Gwenaëlle avec une capuche qui couvrait son visage, comme souvent depuis qu'elle était connue comme la fille du duc Chalousavéris. Elle suivit en silence les jumelles qui lui ouvraient le passage. La jeune fille en profita pour jeter un coup d'œil à la taverne qui était propre. La salle n'était pas vide mais il n'y avait pas trop de bruit. La jeune fille retira sa capuche et vit à une table, au fond près d'un piano, Paop, Sulliyan et deux autres personnes qu'elle ne reconnut pas instantanément. Mais lorsque son cerveau comprit, la jeune fille se figea et soupira. Bah tiens, elle était suivie par Mara Duncan, la sœur de l'Héritière, et Cal Dal Salan, le petit-ami de l'Héritière. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle avait fait à l'univers pour autant approcher les hautes sphères du pouvoir ? Les personnes précisément qu'elle devait éviter si elle voulait rester en vie semblaient chercher à tout prix sa compagnie.

Non non non, Slurk ! Jura-t-elle. Mais ce n'était pas possible ! C'était une coalition de l'univers ou quoi ?!

Cependant, elle suivit les jumelles en silence et s'assit en bout de table, en face de Sulliyan alors que les jumelles étaient assises à sa droite et les Voleurs à sa gauche. Un serveur arriva et prit leur commande. Gwenaëlle ne fit même pas attention à qui commanda et quoi, elle était entièrement concentrée sur les espions.

Personne ne parla en attendant leur commande. Mara régla la note sans broncher – sans doute aux frais de la couronne – et la duchesse baissa les yeux pour voir ce qu'elle tenait dans ses mains. C'était une boisson qu'elle adorait, c'était amusant. C'était de l'alcool chaud et paradoxalement pas très fort mais qui donnait l'impression d'être froid lorsqu'on l'avalait. C'était onctueux et presque mielleux mais cela coûtait horriblement cher et elle avait peu eu l'occasion d'en boire au village. Boire une gorgée lui fit du bien, elle avait oublié combien s'était bon ! Puis Sulliyan prit la parole.

- Bien, maintenant que nous sommes tous là, vous allez nous dire pourquoi vous nous suiviez ?

Les deux compères échangèrent un regard. Ils ne semblaient pas vraiment décidés à leur dire la vérité.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils _me_ suivait, précisa l'Avatar. Non pas je sois paranoïaque… bon d'accord si un peu j'avoue depuis que des Démons ont envahi notre univers mais je ne suis pas folle… qu'est-ce que vous avez contre moi ?

Mara, qui n'était pas très réputée pour sa diplomatie, décida qu'elle en avait assez et lui demanda carrément :

- Est-ce que tu es une Avatar ?

Si ses amis tressaillirent, la duchesse se contenta d'hausser un sourcil mi-surpris, mi-blasé par la question.

- Pourquoi cette question ? Demanda aussitôt Sulliyan.

- Parce que, intervint Cal en fusillant la princesse du regard qui se contenta d'hausser les épaules avant de boire son Skla, nous sommes partagés. Moineau pense que tu es une Avatar, je vous passe les détails de notre discussion mais finalement nous avons décidé que pour en avoir le cœur net, il fallait t'espionner.

- Mettons que je sois une Avatar, ça ne vous a pas traversé l'esprit qu'ayant caché tous les jours de ma vie ma vraie nature, ce n'était pas en me suivant que vous le découvririez ?

- Euh… bah non. Dit Mara franchement. Tout le monde commet des erreurs à un moment. Tu ne peux pas échapper à la règle.

Gwenaëlle scruta le visage de ses amis pour avoir leur avis, regard qu'ils lui rendirent. Au bout d'un moment, elle soupira et termina cul-sec sa boisson.

- Donnez-moi une seule bonne raison de vous dire qui je suis ou pas ? Finit-elle par dire.

Cal et Mara échangèrent un regard circonspect. Elle venait de leur avouer qu'elle était une avatar non ? Tout du moins implicitement. La jeune voleuse montra ses paumes de mains en signe d'ignorance et se fut donc Cal qui prit la décision.

- ça tient en quatre mots : guerre contre les Démons.

Si ses amis étaient scotchés aux paroles de Cal, Gwen leva les yeux au ciel.

- Qu'est-ce qu'un hypothétique Avatar pourrait faire de plus contre les Démons que les sortceliers et autres espèces d'Autremonde seraient incapables de faire ?

- Je ne sais pas, sourit Mara, ironique, nous ne sommes pas des Avatars, à toi de nous le dire !

Elle avait parlé légèrement fort et Gwenaëlle n'apprécia pas qu'elle hausse le ton ainsi. Sans rien laisser transparaître de son inquiétude tout de même, elle demanda aux Pierres Vivantes de créer discrètement autour d'eux un dôme de silence. Qu'on ne puisse pas les entendre en dehors de la table. La seconde suivante, l'air vibra autour d'eux mais ce fut tout. Les Pierres étaient passées maîtresses dans l'art de faire de la magie sans que cela se voit. Cal et Mara échangèrent un regard étonné. Ils avaient senti que quelqu'un faisait de la magie… mais personne n'avait incanté. Ils regardèrent Gwenaëlle avec une nouvelle attention, plus poussée et plus méfiante.

- Très bien, se redressa Gwenaëlle qui en avait assez de cette mascarade. Je vous donne toutes les réponses, peut-être dans le désordres mais je vous laisse faire le tri : oui je suis une Avatar, oui les Avatars existent et ma mère en est une aussi. Non je ne suis pas folle. Non il n'en reste plus beaucoup, beaucoup sont morts sur le coup quand les Démons ont débarqué. Et enfin, évidemment que je vais vous aider à réduire en bouilli ces satanés bestioles !

_voila voila ! si vous êtes sage (genre!) je vous mets la suite rapidement :)_


	8. chapitre 8

_Et voici un autre petit chapitre ! j'espère qu'il vous plaira... il me semble que j'ai répondu à tarradict et à Elefea. Si ce n'est pas le cas, pardon mais je suis un peu débordée en ce moment... merci pour vos reviews en tout cas ^^_

_J'en veux encore plus mais en attendant, bonne lecture ^^_

8.

Les Familiers ou comment on évite de détruire bêtement un potentiel allié

Cal et Mara regardèrent avec étonnement la jeune fille qui leur souriait. Cal s'agita mal à l'aise, elle semblait s'amuser de quelques secrets qu'elle était seule à connaître. Elle dégageait une aura de puissance qu'il n'avait encore jamais ressenti, même avec Tara, et cela le fit frissonner. Mara ouvrit la bouche et inspira profondément.

- Pourquoi te cacher ?

La duchesse ferma une seconde les yeux et secoua la tête.

- Vous devez connaître les lois omosiennes ? Un Avatar n'a pas de droit de se reproduire avec un sortcelier. Or mon père était un sortcelier.

- Mais pourquoi cette interdiction ?

- Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-elle, sans doute parce que l'enfant serait trop puissant, ce n'est pas moi qui ai fait les lois.

- Tu es donc un fruit défendu ? S'amusa Cal avec un sourire railleur.

Luciné intervint à cet instant.

- Vous n'allez pas la dénoncer hein ? S'inquiéta-t-elle.

- Tara voudra probablement en parler à sa tante mais je ne pense pas que Gwenaëlle soit arrêtée. Nous avons beaucoup à faire avec les Démons et tous les alliés sont les bienvenus.

Les quatre amis se détendirent.

- Au moins une chose que cette guerre apportera de positif. Murmura l'Avatar. Bien, qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

- Euh… on se retrouve ce soir dans la suite de Tara ? Proposa Cal.

Gwenaëlle relia tous les esprits de ses amis – ainsi que les pierres vivantes – et ils en discutèrent à l'insu des deux apprentis Voleurs… qui se demandèrent pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ne répondaient pas.

_- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée_ ! S'exclama Lâ, la plus sage des pierres.

_- De toute façon, ils savent qui elle est, autant les aider à détruire ces Démons !_

On sentait bien la haine dans_ Démons _de Arsène.

_- Moi je veux les aider, évidemment_, intervint Sulliyan, _mais il ne faut pas que ça te mette en danger Gwenaëlle._

_- Avec cette guerre qui se prépare, j'ai l'impression que de toute façon nous allons tous être en danger, moi y compris._

_- …et si nous pouvons aider à éviter d'être envahis, ce serait bien, non, de contribuer à notre liberté ?_ S'enthousiasma Jys, la plus belliqueuse des quatre.

- _Alors on est d'accord, on va les voir ?_ Demanda Luciné qui ne semblait pas convaincu.

- _Moi je suis pour,_ dit Arsène.

_- Moi aussi_, ajoutèrent Lâ, Jys Tur et Sulliyan.

_- Je ne sais pas,_ soupira mentalement Luciné, _ça me paraît gros quand même ! Et rien ne dit que la guerre va véritablement éclater !_

_- L'éternelle optimiste_, dit sa sœur. _Ouvre les yeux ! Tu n'entends pas la ville qui vibre ? Tout le monde se prépare, les armes se forgent au moment où nous parlons !_

Ils s'agitèrent tous, mal à l'aise. Il était vrai que le conflit semblait inévitable. Et ça faisait peur. Très peur.

_- Uk ?_ L'appela Gwenaëlle.

_- Je pense qu'il faut aller les voir, discuter avec eux pour savoir ce qu'ils attendent de nous. Il sera toujours temps de réagir après et de prendre une décision… et j'ai envie de discuter avec la Pierre Vivante de Tara Duncan… la pauvre n'a aucun souvenir._

Gwenaëlle sentait aussi que la pierre vivante de Tara n'était pas comme les siennes. Elle n'avait pas d'identité propre, elle était seule et perdue, comme en sommeil. Sans doute avait-elle été très abîmée… oui en tant qu'Avatar, elle devait l'aidée de toute façon.

_- Alors vous allez leur dire… pour les pierres ?_ S'étonna Sulliyan.

Gwen tourna son esprit vers les Pierres qui finirent par répondre.

_- Oui…_ dit Jys, _enfin si Gwenaëlle n'y voit aucun inconvénient_.

_- C'est votre choix Jys, je n'ai rien à dire._ Elle laissa passer quelques secondes puis conclut : _si tout le monde est d'accord, nous allons ce soir rejoindre l'Héritière et ses amis puis nous verrons ce qu'ils attendent de nous, et nous agirons en conséquence._

Elle sentit leur approbation mentale et elle rompit le lien, ramenant tout le monde à la réalité.

- Très bien, nous viendrons. Quelle heure ?

TD

Tara et ses amis attendaient impatiemment dans le grand salon de la suite de Tara. La jeune fille faisait même les cent pas, en colère et inquiète. Elle marmonna pour la centième fois au moins.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui vous a pris de les faire venir ici ? Et si c'était un piège ?

- Je ne vois pas en quoi ce serait un piège vue que c'est nous qui leur avons proposé, dit Mara en haussa un sourcil, agacée.

Son aînée la fusilla du regard mais au moins s'arrêta de tourner en rond.

- ça va aller, intervint Robin qui commençait à avoir le tournis à force de voir Tara marcher en rond. Nous sommes sept ! (Sylver était arrivé de la planète des Dragons le matin même) Ils sont quatre ! Tu as tenu tête au roi des Démons avec ta magie, je pense que même si c'est un piège – ce dont il doutait apparemment – nous serons à même de résister ! Sans compter que tu as des gardes qui surveillent ta suite !

La jeune fille blonde soupira et se laissa lourdement tomber dans le fauteuil le plus proche.

- Vous avez raison, il faut que j'arrête de paniquer pour rien.

Cal se précipita et la prit dans ses bras. Personne ne la contredit ou même n'ajouta quelque chose. Il ne leur restait plus qu'à attendre.

Ce fut quelques minutes après que leurs invités commencèrent à arriver. D'abord, la porte leur annonça les jumelles. Tara et Mara les avaient souvent vues au palais. Elles étaient belles mais elles étaient surtout la joie de vivre incarnée. Souvent, on voyait une chevelure rousse et brillante passer à toute vitesse, suivie d'un rire cristallin qui égaillait le palais. Elles portaient chacune une robe de sortcelière, de mage, à l'emblème et aux couleurs d'Omois. Cependant, elles ne souriaient pas. Elles semblaient inquiètes. Tara les invita à s'asseoir et elles restèrent côte à côte.

- Avant que Gwenaëlle arrive, il faut que nous vous disions quelque chose… commença Arsène.

Tout le monde posa un regard plus attentif sur elle.

- Quoi ? Se raidit aussitôt Moineau.

Les jumelles se regardèrent une seconde. Les pierres avaient levé le sort qui leur faisait oublier l'existence des Avatars. Enfin, elles l'avaient levé ponctuellement.

- Les Avatars sont des êtres rares et craintifs. Ce sont les êtres les plus proches de la nature qui existent. Techniquement, ils sont les êtres les plus opposés des Démons qui sont des créatures purement artificielles.

- Et alors ? Demanda Fabrice, qui, comme les autres, ne comprenait pas.

- Et alors, les Avatars doivent se protéger. Pour survivre. Leur nature est proche de celle des pierres vivantes.

L'on se raidit. Et on se tourna vers Tara qui fronça les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? Dit l'Héritière un peu trop sèchement.

- Gwenaëlle a posé un sort sur nous. Là, elle l'a levé pour que nous puissions vous en parler mais elle aimerait faire la même chose avec vous… sauf sur l'Héritière puisque personne ne peut lire son esprit si elle ne le veut pas, continua Luciné.

- Attendez attendez, les calma Sylver. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez nous faire ?

- Gwen voudrait poser un verrou sur votre mémoire. Ainsi, quand vous verrez Gwenaëlle, une pierre vivante ou un autre avatar, vous vous souviendrez de tout : qui est Gwen etc.… mais dès que vous serez entre vous, cela désertera votre esprit. Ainsi, si vous êtes pris, personne ne saura pour les Avatars et même les Diseurs ne pourront rien puisque vous ne pourrez pas y penser.

Un silence stupéfait accueillit leur parole. Les jumelles leur laissèrent quelques instants pour se mettre.

- Et si nous refusons ? Fronça les sourcils Fafnir qui n'aimait pas les sorts, encore moins dirigés contre elle.

- Elle ne viendra pas.

- C'est du chantage ? Dit Mara d'une voix dure.

- Non, répondit calmement Luciné, c'est un fait.

Tara fit signe à ses amis et ils se regroupèrent un peu plus loin.

- Tu n'y penses pas ! S'écria à voix basse Robin lorsqu'ils furent assez éloignés des sœurs.

- Moi je me souviendrai de tout ! Et j'avoue que ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée ! Dit Tara.

- C'est vrai, ajouta Cal, si on regarde de leur point de vue, ils n'ont aucune raison de nous faire confiance… la duchesse truc va devoir se dévoiler à nous… je comprends qu'elle veuille des garantis.

- On est d'accord alors ? Dit Tara.

Tout le monde acquiesça, même Fafnir qui grommela un long moment dans sa barde (c'est une expression hein, je sais que Fafnir se coupe la barbe !)

- C'est d'accord, dit Tara en s'approchant des jumelles qui semblèrent se détendre.

Luciné regarda son poignet et appuya dessus. Sans doute envoya-t-elle un message à Gwenaëlle car peu de temps après, la porte annonçait de nouveaux visiteurs.

Tara fit entrer Sulliyan qui accompagnait la silhouette encapuchonnée de l'Avatar. Les gardes, qui avaient maintenant l'habitude des excentricités de leur Héritière, ne posèrent aucune question, même quand la jeune fille désactiva la fonction de contrôle ADN de la porte pour faire entrer Gwenaëlle.

Inutile que le palais ait des références ADN d'une Avatar.

La duchesse s'installa dans le siège en face de celui de princesse héritière d'Omois. Les deux jeunes filles se regardèrent dans les yeux un long moment, sous les regards attentifs de leurs amis qui retenaient leur souffle. Finalement, Gwen céda, elle était en face de l'Héritière tout de même, et s'adossa au siège.

- Bien, alors je pense que le mieux est que je commence à me présenter ainsi que mes amis. Ensuite je placerai le sort sur vous tous, ça vous va ?

La douceur de sa voix fit tressaillir Robin. Il la détailla mieux. Elle portait encore le deuil, une robe noire mais avec des coutures d'argent sans doute pour rappeler les armoiries de sa famille. Elle avait des sandales à talons et lacets de velours délicatement attachés à sa cheville. Magnifiquement proportionnée, elle n'était pas mince mais n'avait pas de graisse ou forme superflu. Sa peau était pâle, sans doute un peu trop, surtout avec ses longs cheveux noirs qui encadraient son visage. Des lèvres roses et bien dessinées, légèrement en forme de cœur, ses yeux en amende violets le firent frémir. Il y avait tant de douleur et de résignation dans ce regard !

- Parfait, mais d'abord, je vais te présenter les miens. Voici ma sœur Mara, que vous avez rencontrée avec Cal tout à l'heure, voici Robin M'angil, fils du chef des services secrets lancovients, la princesse Gloria Daavil qu'on appelle Moineau la bête du Lancovit, Fabrice, son petit-ami loup-garou, Fafnir, la fille du chef du clan Forgeafeux et Sylver Craquetoile son fiancé qui est le fils de Magister et de la sœur de l'ancien roi des dragons.

Ses amis posèrent un étrange regard sur elle puis ils comprirent qu'elle voulait simplement montrer à leurs invités qu'ils étaient puissants et que ce n'était pas la peine de tenter de les duper. Sans doute comprit-elle car elle haussa un sourcil étonné. A cet instant, les familiers des sortceliers – sauf Poap qui la connaissait bien – s'approchèrent de l'Avatar pour la renifler. Sous le regard médusé de leur lié, Sheeba, Galant, Sourv, Blondin et Bel se positionnèrent autour de la jeune duchesse qui leur sourit et les caressa. Galant, miniaturisé, vient se poser sur l'épaule de l'Avatar. Bel sauta sur ses genoux et se coucha pour dormir, Sheeba et Sourv se contentèrent de se coucher aux pieds de la jeune fille. Blondin se mit sur l'accoudoir et posa son regard sur Gwen qui lui tendit sa main. Le renard la lécha puis se coucha contre son bras. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, elle vit les mines stupéfaites des uns et des autres. Et ce fut plus fort qu'elle, elle éclata de rire. Ses amis suivirent, habitués à ce genre de manifestations. Même les animaux envoûtés dans les jardins de l'Impératrice cherchaient la présence de Gwenaëlle.

- Mais… s'étonna Fabrice. Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ?

Les sortceliers fixaient leur lié avec stupéfaction. Mara soupira.

- Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait nous expliquer ce qu'il se passe ?

- Rien, sourit toujours Gwenaëlle en attirant l'attention de tout le monde. Je suis… quelque part je suis une part de la nature et tous les animaux le ressentent, même les familiers. Ma présence leur permet de se gorger de vie, de joie… je suis en quelque sorte une source pour eux.

D'accord, on avait compris, Gwenaëlle, pas méchante. Les familiers l'établissaient clairement. Malgré elle, Tara sourit. Cette fille était très douée pour les relations publiques, il faudrait qu'elle lui donne des conseils en diplomatie tiens ! En quelques secondes, tout le monde avait compris qu'elle avait un pouvoir indéniable mais aussi qu'elle était de leur côté. Et pour ça, elle lui tirait son chapeau invisible, bien bas. Parce qu'elle ne doutait pas qu'elle l'avait prévu bien avant d'entrer dans la pièce. Comme elle ne doutait pas que la jeune fille qui était en face d'elle avait encore une demi-douzaine d'autres plans dans sa tête. Elle remarqua à cet instant que Gwenaëlle la regardait. Elles se sourirent. Elles se comprirent. Elles s'estimèrent.

Quelque part, elles se ressemblaient.

Deux puissances que personne – ou peu – ne pouvait comprendre. Avec des pouvoirs et surtout des responsabilités qu'elles n'avaient pas demandé. Des morts qui les avaient brisées pour mieux les reconstruire.

Leurs amis comprirent qu'il se passait quelque chose et ils les fixaient tour à tour. Mais ils ne les interrompirent pas. Pourtant Cal soupira.

- C'était déjà difficile avec une mais si maintenant on en a deux, on ne va jamais s'en sortir !

Les jumelles et Sulliyan lui sourirent et, bientôt, ils se regardaient tous les yeux pétillants d'amusement. Ce fut là que la pierre vivante de Tara se manifesta. Sortant d'elle-même de la poche de la robe de l'Héritière, elle se mit à s'illuminer, très enthousiaste.

_- Tara, jolie Tara, _riait-elle_, entendre je les ! _

_- De qui ?_ S'étonna la jeune fille qui ne comprenait pas.

Gwenaëlle avait évidemment perçu l'échange. Tout le monde s'était tourné vers la pierre de Tara qui flottait maintenant à côté de la princesse.

- Haaa ! La coupa Gwenaëlle avec un large sourire. J'avais oublié de vous parler de mes amies. Quelle idiote je fais. Jys, Tur, Uk, Lâ, les appela-t-elle, il est temps de vous montrer !

Alors qu'elle les appelait, des boules lumineuses étaient apparues derrière elle, d'abord la verte puis la rose et la marron, la dernière la bleu azur se posa même dans la main de l'Avatar.

Le magicgang la regardait ainsi que les Pierres Vivantes, hallucinés, complètement perdus, ce qui fit rire les nouveaux arrivants. La Pierre Vivante de Tara se précipita vers elles et elles commencèrent toutes à tourner dans tous les sens en parlant en même temps, provoquant une véritable cacophonie dans l'esprit de Gwen qui pouvait tout entendre.

- Ho ho ho ! Finit-elle par crier en se tournant vers elles. Attendez deux secondes que je ferme mon esprit s'il vous plaît !

_- Excuse-nous Gwen !_ Le dit Uk.

_- C'est bon, _répondit-elle dans sa tête._ Si vous avez besoin de moi…_

_- Oui on sait, ne t'inquiète pas !_ Chantonna Tur.

Elle remarqua alors que tout le monde la regardait.

- Bah quoi ?

- QUATRE pierres vivantes ? Hoqueta Moineau.

Gwenaëlle hocha la tête et fixa une seconde le plafond.

- Non en réalité nous en avons huit mais ma mère en a gardé quatre avec elle.

Nouveau silence stupéfait.

- Quoi ? Arrêtez de me regarder comme ça ! Les Pierres Vivantes sont les alliés des Avatars depuis le début. Nous vivons ensemble, nous nous soutenons.

- Mais… comment les avez-vous trouvés ?

- Au fil des siècles. On se les passe entre Avatars. Ce sont les Pierres qui choisissent avec qui elles vivent. Nous ne sommes pas leur maître mais leur ami !

Tara acquiesça, elle était d'accord et ça confirmait sa relation avec la pierre vivante.

- Mais… elle ne m'a pas dit qu'elle avait un nom !

L'Avatar cessa de sourire.

- Je ne sais pas comment tu l'as trouvée ni dans quel état elle était mais je pense qu'elle devait être dans un sale état… c'est sans doute pour ça qu'elle a perdu sa couleur.

- Mais Güi, c'est ça ? Elle est blanche non ? S'étonna Arsène qui ne savait pas.

- Oui Güi mais elle est plus couleur crème. De ce que j'ai pu voir, ta pierre vivante, Tara, est trop limpide, trop blanche. Elles ne sont comme ça qu'à leur apparition.

- Mince alors, s'exclama Cal. Mais on ne peut rien faire ?

A cet instant, les Pierres parlèrent à Gwenaëlle en s'approchant d'elle. La jeune fille toucha Bel qui se leva et s'ébroua avant de retrouver sa liée. Sans mouvement brusque et sans qu'elle bouge, les autres familiers retrouvèrent aussi leur lié.

- ça fait quand même flipper ce truc, marmonnant Cal en voyant les animaux aux yeux dorés revenir tranquillement comme si de rien n'était.

La Pierre de Tara se posa sur ses genoux alors que les quatre autres se positionnaient autour d'elle, toujours en lévitation. Remarquant l'étonnement de toutes les personnes présentes, l'Avatar expliqua en posant ses mains sur la pierre blanche :

- Elles veulent que j'essaie de solidifier la pierre. Evidemment ça ne lui rendra pas ses souvenirs mais ça peut lui rendre sa couleur et au moins l'aider à être moins fragile. Elle pourra aussi avoir un plus grand réservoir de magie et mieux le contrôler parce que là j'ai l'impression qu'elle est un peu faible.

Les amis de Tara hoquetèrent de surprise. Peu puissante ? La Pierre Vivante ? Ils posèrent un regard nouveau sur les Pierres Vivantes de Gwenaëlle dont deux étaient plus grosses, une de la même taille et l'autre à peine plus petite que celle de Tara.

- Bien, je vais essayer.

Elle ferma les yeux et la magie est quatre pierres vivantes vinrent la nourrir. La jeune fille commença à briller et ses mains s'illuminèrent, devenant blanches. La Pierre vivante se mit à luire, plus qu'elle ne l'avait jamais fait. Face au pouvoir que dégageait l'Avatar, même Tara eut un sursaut. Même elle, aurait été incapable de maîtriser autant de pouvoir d'un seul coup. Elle comprit à cet instant que les Avatars n'étaient pas seulement des êtres naturels, ils étaient aussi des êtres purement magiques, de magnifiques réservoirs de magie à l'état brut. Elle fronça les sourcils et rangea cette information dans un coin de son cerveau, ça pouvait toujours être utile.

Ils ne virent pas le temps passer. Pourtant, ce n'est que trois heures plus tard que les mains de l'Avatar cessèrent de briller. Les Pierres Vivantes cessèrent leur flux magique et la pierre vivante de Tara s'illumina. Elle était… parfaite. Comme celles de la duchesse. Elle s'adressa à tout le monde dans leur esprit :

_- Wahoouuuuu, plus dormir maintenant ! Revenir le pouvoir ! Belle et à jamais je suis ! Merci Avatar ! Nouvelles amies et nouvelle vie !_

Bon, par contre pour sa langue, c'était toujours par ça !

Son exclamation fit rire Gwenaëlle.

- Mais de rien.

Lorsqu'elle se retrouva libre de ses mouvements, la jeune fille s'étira, ses coudes, son dos et ses cervicales craquèrent, faisant grincer des dents les jumelles qui ne supportaient pas lorsqu'elle faisait cela.

- Bien, maintenant que la question des pierres vivantes est réglée, je peux mettre en place le sort ?

Tara, Galant et sa pierre observèrent avec étonnement. En réalité, lorsqu'ils eurent donné leur accord, comme lorsqu'elles avaient soigné la pierre vivante, les quatre sphères magiques lumineuses donnèrent leur pouvoir à la duchesse qui les conjugua et un halo de lumière blanc sortit de ses mains pour entourer ses amis et les siens. Elle ne parla pas. Lorsque ce fut terminer, Tara fronça les sourcils.

- Tu n'incantes pas ?

- Je ne saurais pas faire, haussa-t-elle les épaules. Ce sont les pierres qui me donnent leur pouvoir, je ne suis que celle qui les coordonne. Sans elles, je n'ai pas de magie de ce genre.

- Quel genre de magie tu as ?

- Bah, je maîtrise les éléments et le temps.

- Mais c'est trop cool ! S'exclama Cal. Tu peux mettre le feu d'un clignement des yeux au palais par exemple ?

- Cal ! Le réprimanda Robin qui ne voulait pas donner ne mauvaises idées à l'Avatar.

La jeune fille et ses amis éclatèrent de rire.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je clignerais des yeux mais oui, je pourrais. Elle tendit son poing devant elle et l'ouvrir, faisant apparaître une flamme.

Ils tressaillirent tous et Fafnir fut la plus curieuse. Elle s'approcha et plaça sa main au dessus de la flamme… et elle se brûla. Gwenaëlle fit disparaître le feu puis plongea son regard dans celui de Tara, toujours rivé sur sa main.

- Maintenant que cette question est réglée, on fait quoi ?


	9. chapitre 9

_VOICI UN NOUVEAU CHAPITRE, J'ESPERE QU'IL VOUS PLAIRA !_

_BONNE LECTURE ET N'OUBLIEZ PAS LES REVIEWS ^^_

_REPONDE à DESS : merci beaucoup pour ta review et tes compliments. Je suis contente que mon « travail » paie ! A bientôt j'espère_

…

9.

Tara ou quand on a l'habitude de se faire des ennemis, on oublie ce que ça fait d'avoir de nouveaux alliés

Tara se tourna. Et se retourna.

Encore.

Et encore.

Agacée de ne pas réussir à dormir, la jeune fille se leva et repoussa violemment les draps. La pierre vivante, sur sa table de chevet avec ses bijoux démoniaques, s'illuminait en permanence depuis que Gwenaëlle avait eu la bonne idée de lui rendre sa beauté d'antan ! Non mais… voilà qu'elle s'énervait après la pierre vivante maintenant ! Il y avait vraiment un truc qui clochait.

Et elle mit le doigt dessus.

Robin et Gwenaëlle.

L'Avatar et le Demi-elfe.

Elle savait qu'ils se voyaient depuis une semaine. Depuis le soir en fait où ils s'étaient officiellement présentés dans la suite de Tara.

Et elle n'aimait pas ça, pas ça du tout.

Non, elle n'était pas jalouse, elle s'inquiétait pour son ami… bon d'accord si, elle était complètement jalouse et elle ne voulait pas que cette… duchesse touche à un cheveu de Robin. Certes, pour le moment, ce n'était que des discussions amicales, du moins elle l'espérait.

Et du coup, il y avait aussi le problème de Cal. Elle adorait ses baisers, ses caresses… leur moment de douce complicité plus ou moins chaste… mais elle n'était définitivement pas amoureuse de lui.

Et cela lui faisait mal, très mal. Parce que d'un côté elle ne voulait pas de faire de mal à son ami mais en même temps, elle n'avait pas très envie que ça s'arrête !

Arrrg que c'était compliqué la vie !

Depuis donc ce rendez-vous nocturne, ils avaient décidé qu'il était temps de mettre une stratégie au point, au cas où les plans autremondiens des différents Etats ne seraient pas efficaces pour empêcher les Démons de débarquer, ce que le magicgang agrandi craignait. Chacun avait repris sa place et on devait agir au mieux, recueillir des informations… Tara et Gwenaëlle s'étaient beaucoup vues ces derniers jours, au point que la presse people d'Autremonde parlait d'une nouvelle amitié entre deux des plus influentes héritières d'Omois – donc d'Autremonde. Evidemment, elles avaient décidé de se servir de cette notoriété. Tara parvint à faire admettre sa nouvelle amie au Conseil d'Omois comme duchesse Chalousavéris puisqu'elle avait repris officiellement le rôle de son père. Certains ministres et Hauts Mages se scandalisèrent en affirmant qu'elle était bien trop jeune et inexpérimentée surtout qu'il y avait encore un an, elle était une petite provinciale, ignorante. Ce à quoi Tara répondit qu'elle-même avait été élevée sur Terre et que ça ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir sauver l'empire ET Autremonde un nombre incalculable de fois. Pendant la discussion, l'Impératrice avait remarqué que la duchesse était demeurée parfaitement calme et impassible, comme si elle ne doutait pas de l'issu de la conversation… ou comme si elle s'en moquait. Finalement, elle intervint quand elle comprit que son Héritière avait quelque chose en tête.

- Qu'elle reste. Son père lui a sans doute appris beaucoup plus qu'on ne le soupçonne. Nous sommes en guerre messieurs, toute aide est bonne à prendre.

La jeune fille s'inclina devant l'impératrice, sans un mot, pour la remercier puis tout le monde s'assit.

- Mon Héritière, Damoiselle Chalousavéris, suivez-moi je vous prie, ordonna Lisbeth lorsque la réunion se termina.

Les deux jeunes filles suivirent donc l'Impératrice et se rendirent dans les appartements de celle-ci. Gwenaëlle reconnut le bureau où elle avait réussi à massacrer la vingtaine de démons. Elle sourit en voyant qu'il n'y avait plus aucune trace de combat, la décoration avait seulement changée.

- Bien, maintenant, dit-elle sans préambule en s'asseyant derrière son bureau. Vous allez me dire POURQUOI cette demoiselle devait être au conseil.

Elles en avaient évidemment discuté et Gwen avait fini par accepter d'en parler à l'Impératrice. Elle acquiesça donc et Tara se tourna vers sa tante.

- Promets-moi de ne pas te mettre en colère ni d'agir de quelque manière que ce soit contre Gwenaëlle.

- Tara ?

- Lisbeth, je ne plaisante pas, sans la promesse que tout ce que nous te dirons ne sortira pas de ce bureau, nous ne dirons rien.

L'Impératrice n'aurait pas cédé, enfin pas avant de connaître Tara. Mais maintenant, elle connaissait aussi suffisamment sa nièce pour savoir qu'elle devait avoir ses raisons. Le visage impassible de Gwenaëlle et ses yeux inquiets finirent toutefois par la décider.

- Très bien, vous avez ma parole.

Gwenaëlle prit une profonde respiration et souffla.

- Je suis une Avatar.

L'Impératrice haussa un sourcil puis s'adossa à son siège.

- Et votre père était un sortcelier… votre mère est aussi une Avatar ?

La jeune duchesse fit la grimace et acquiesça, l'Impératrice comprenait vite.

L'Impératrice leva les yeux au ciel et respira profondément. Bon, au moins, elle le savait…

- Aujourd'hui, dit-elle avec un calme qui stupéfia Tara, nous connaissons l'existence de quatre Avatars dont trois sont mystérieusement morts…

- Beaucoup d'entre nous sont morts, expliqua la duchesse la voix serrée par l'émotion, lorsque les Démons ont déchiré l'espace temps pour se rendre dans notre univers. Les moins puissants n'ont pas supporté le choc.

- D'où votre coma, comprit soudain l'Impératrice. Oui, j'aurais dû comprendre. A ce jour, trois Etats avait un Avatar à leur service : Omois, Vilain et Spanivia. Le dernier appartient à la guilde des Assassins.

Ha ! Comprit Tara, ça devait être une des raisons qui expliquait que sa tante acceptait que le quartier général des Assassins soit sur son territoire.

- Mais ils sont tous morts, sauf celui de Vilain. Où est votre mère ?

- Chez nous à Chaudy, c'est un petit village à côté de Cava.

- Qu'elle y reste, décréta d'Impératrice. Elle y est en sécurité pour le moment. Nous aurons certainement besoin de ses services plus tard…

- Mais… voulut protester la jeune fille. Mais elle ne termina pas sa phrase sous le regard assassin que lui assena l'Impératrice.

D'accord, on va éviter de contrarier la femme la plus puissante et influente d'Autremonde. Tara prit alors la parole.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'avais jamais parlé d'eux ?

- Parce que je n'en voyais pas l'utilité. Mais pour une fois, je suis contente que tu ne me caches pas des choses, on va pouvoir utiliser la duchesse pour la guerre…

- Ne pensez-vous pas qu'il vaut mieux pour le moment que tout le monde pense que je ne suis qu'une duchesse sortcelière ?

L'Impératrice se figea. La montrer pour mieux la cacher ? Pas idiot.

- C'est une bonne idée. Vous resterez avec mon Héritière. Surveillez-la aussi, elle passe son temps à provoquer des catastrophes.

Tara se raidit et Gwenaëlle parvint difficilement à garder son sérieux.

- Bien, nous pouvons y aller ma tante ?

Lisbeth vit le sourire de Gwenaëlle et comprit aussi que Tara était agacée par sa remarque.

- Moui, allez-y les filles.

Elle les regarda se lever et Tara partir devant. L'Avatar la regarda une seconde avant de quitter la pièce à son tour, un sourire aux commissures des lèvres. Oui, songea Lisbeth qui avait compris ce que pensait la jeune duchesse, elles risquaient de se revoir souvent !

TD

Les jumelles venaient de les rejoindre dans la suite de Tara qui était devenue – évidemment – leur quartier général. Le magicgang avait décidé de parler à leurs nouveaux amis des objets démoniaques. Gwenaëlle arriva la dernière et s'assit à sa place habituelle en face de Tara.

- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Nous… n'avons pas été tout à honnête avec vous, commença Tara.

- On s'en excuse, continua Moineau, mais on devait vérifier si vous étiez dignes de confiance ou non.

- Donc si on est là, c'est qu'on l'est, en conclut Sulliyan, faisant sourire Mara (qui avait été mise dans la confidence quelques jours plus tôt aussi).

- Oui… euh… le mieux est que je vous montre.

Ils virent Tara se lever et retirer quelques bijoux et un stylo qu'elle posa sur la table.

- Lance ? Armure ? Vous pouvez reprendre votre forme s'il vous plaît ?

Les objets démoniaques frémirent et s'agrandirent. Les amis de Gwenaëlle observèrent le phénomène calmement, pas plus étonnés à ce qu'il semblait que le magicgang. Les jumelles et Sulliyan se tournèrent finalement vers Gwen. Car de tous, c'était le magicgang le plus surpris. Ils dévisageaient les sortceliers avec stupéfaction.

- Euh… osa Cal, des gens normaux, des autremondiens normaux auraient hurlé, auraient au moins sursauté… vous ne semblez même pas surpris.

- Parce que nous le savions, répondit doucement Gwenaëlle.

Tous les regards convergèrent vers elle. Fabrice fut le premier à l'interroger.

- Hein ?

- Ce qu'il veut dire, soupira Moineau une fois ses idées remises en place, c'est : comment ?

Les quatre compères se sourirent et l'Avatar prit la parole.

- Dès que Tara les a ramenés au Palais, la veille de votre départ pour Tadix, j'ai senti leur présence. Ce n'est que la semaine dernière cependant que j'ai compris que tu les avais avec toi. Mais comme ils semblaient… calmes. Je n'ai rien dit.

- Mais elle nous en a parlé, ajouta Arsène.

- Bah ça alors ! S'exclama Robin. Mais comment ça se fait ?

- Parce que la magie démoniaque est complètement à l'opposée de la nature. Elle détruit tout ce qu'elle touche. Je suis son parfait opposé. Ce qui m'étonne moi, c'est qu'eux, ne m'ont pas détectée.

Ils détournèrent leur attention sur les objets démoniaques.

- Ils disent que tu es protégée. Ils sentent ta puissance mais pour eux tu n'es pas une menace parce que quelque chose te protège à eux. Leur traduisit Tara.

A cet instant, la voix de Uk emplit la tête de Gwenaëlle.

_- C'est nous qui te protégeons, espèce de Kré-kré-kré_ !

- _Hey !_ Se scandalisa la jeune fille. _Je ne suis pas stupide à ce point ! Pff, vous faites tellement pour moi que je n'y pense plus !_

Elle sentit les pierres marmonner quelque chose du genre « _ta naïveté finira par te tuer_ ». L'Avatar dit à ses amis ce que les Pierres venaient de lui apprendre.

- L'Armure demande si tu ne pourrais pas les aider.

- Comment ça ? S'étonna Gwen.

Commença alors une longue explication sur les Boulimi-lema, les différentes factions qui existaient (la rouge, la bleu et la « O » sans doute pour originelle…) puis sur les 7 cercles hiérarchiques et sur les six planètes dont celle des soi-disant divinités démoniaques… pour en venir à l'origine de la magie démoniaque et à la création des objets. Si les quatre amis connaissaient un quart des informations que le magicgang leur donna (comme tout Autremonde) le reste les stupéfia, surtout sur l'origine de la terraformation de leur monde. La magie démoniaque, qui avait toujours écoeuré Gwenaëlle, la rendit presque malade. Elle regarda avec compassion les objets puis ce que disait Moineau la ramena brusquement à leur conversation.

- Hein ? Quand un objet est détruit… les âmes retournent au roi des Démons ?

- Bah ouais. C'est pour ça que nous ne devons plus les détruire et qu'on est super content que Mourmur, l'arrière-grand-oncle par alliance de Tara, les ait envoyés au fin fond de l'espace grâce à une de ses inventions. S'amusa Cal.

- Sérieux ? Répondit Sulliyan qui ressemblait un peu trop par moment au petit-ami de l'Héritière avec son humour pourri au goût de Gwenaëlle. Mais c'est trop top ! Faudra que je le rencontre, je suis sûr qu'il aura des gadgets très intéressant !

- Ha ça tu peux le dire, j'en ai essayé deux ou trois et… répondit aussitôt Cal, aussi enthousiaste que l'autre voleur.

- Quoi ? Sursauta Tara en se tournant vers les deux voleurs en lui coupant la parole. Tu as fait quoi ?

- Oups… se ratatina ledit petit-ami. Je crois que j'ai dit une bêtise.

- Attends attends… deux secondes. Tu veux dire que Mourmur te prête ses inventions et tu les tests pendant tes missions ?

- Euh… oui ?

- Mais c'est super dangereux !

- Ho ça va Tara ! S'anima d'un coup Mara, il sait ce qu'il fait !

Les quatre amis se regardèrent pendant la dispute en se demandant si c'était toujours comme ça. Comme interceptant leur pensée, Sylver – le dernier entré dans le groupe avant eux – se pencha et murmura :

- Oui, c'est toujours comme ça… et encore, là ils sont plutôt calmes.

Bizarrement, et pour une raison qu'ils ne cherchèrent pas à comprendre, leurs yeux se mirent à pétiller et ils éclatèrent de rire en même temps, surprenant les autres qui étaient concentrés sur la dispute de Tara, Cal puis Mara et Robin qui venaient d'intervenir. Ils se turent, stupéfaits (personne n'avait jamais osé les interrompre pendant une autre dispute sans un déclencher une autre).

Les cinq rieurs ne parvenaient plus à s'arrêter et les regards circonspects des autres accentuèrent leur fou rire. Le visage ruisselant de larmes et pliée en deux, Gwenaëlle parvint enfin à parler.

- Hoooo, vous vous verriez vous chamailler, c'est tellement absurde que c'en est comique. Cal est un Voleur Patenté, il risque sa vie à chaque mission, Tara tu vas hériter d'un empire de plus deux cent millions de personnes, Mara tu as sauvé Autremonde parce que tu as été égoïste et impulsive, Moineau tu es une féroce bête à cause de la malédiction de tes ancêtres, Fafnir tu es fiancé au fils de Magister, l'ennemi public numéro 1, Robin… là j'ai rien qui me vient mais tu en as aussi sans doute aussi des problèmes… ha et oui, les Démons ont amené leur système solaire dans notre univers et vous… elle rit de nouveau en voyant leur mine toujours stupéfaite, vous vous disputez à cause… de gadgets ?

- C'est vrai que c'est absurde, sourit Mara.

Leur rire fut finalement contagieux et tout le monde rit aux éclats.

Gwenaëlle promit de réfléchir au moyen d'aider les âmes démoniaques. Après tout, ils étaient innocents ! Les pierres vivantes aussi affirmèrent qu'elles allaient y réfléchir. Ils s'étaient mis aussi d'accord pour trouver les autres objets démoniaques, les confier à Tara, Gwenaëlle et les pierres vivantes. La Lance et l'Armure aideraient à accélérer leur… guérison, leur retour à la raison. Et pour ça, ils devaient s'y mettre rapidement.

Parce qu'en plus, le lendemain, ils avaient reçu des nouvelles des Démons. Archange, accompagné de Gabriel et de quelques autres démones, était apparu sur tous les télécristaux d'Autremonde et de ses environs.

- Chers voisins ! Je me présente, je suis le roi des Xranks, Archange. Récemment, j'ai demandé en mariage l'Héritière de l'empire d'Omois. Malheureusement, je pense que j'ai été éconduit par cette ravissante jeune personne. Mais je suis en accord avec son choix après mûre réflexion. Nous sommes trop jeunes pour nous engager de la sorte, je réitérerai ma demande dans quelques années, lorsque les… relations entre nos différents peuples seront plus détendues. Sachez que nous ne vous voulons pas la guerre. La raison de notre présence dans votre univers est simple : il est beaucoup plus stable que le notre. La transformation de nos mondes a grandement déséquilibré notre univers. Nous avons donc pris la liberté de nous inviter dans votre univers très hospitalier. Nous n'avons pas très bien compris votre violente réaction sur Tadix, j'ai aussi été victime d'un coup d'Etat et je ne vous en blâme pas. C'était une grossière erreur et les coupables ont été punis comme il se devait. C'est ainsi que je vous invite chez nous, en toute bonne foi, pour poursuivre les négociations interrompues par l'implosion de votre lune Tadix il y a maintenant un de vos mois.

Gwenaëlle s'était tournée vers Tara :

- les Xranks ?

- De tout ce qu'ils viennent de dire, la seule chose que tu as retenu c'est leur nouveau nom ? Sourit Cal.

La jeune fille lui rendit son sourire, nullement déstabilisée.

- Bah oui.

Il était rare de surprendre le petit voleur qui avait un humour particulier. Pourtant, l'Avatar semblait avoir une prédisposition naturelle pour avoir les réponses auxquelles il ne s'attendait pas.

- Puisqu'ils ont pris une nouvelle forme, ils ont décidé de prendre un nouveau nom, lui expliqua gentiment Moineau.

- Ils n'ont jamais entendu le proverbe : chasser le naturel, il revient au galop ?

- Bah apparemment pas, ou alors ils appliquent la politique de l'autruche ! Intervint Fabrice.

Tout le monde, sauf Tara, le regarda avec étonnement. L'Héritière les prit en pitié.

- C'est une expression terrienne pour dire qu'ils font semblant de ne pas le voir, ils préfèrent se cacher.

S'en était suivi une longue, très longue conversation sur ce qui avait été dit, ce qui voulait être dit, ce qui était sous-entendu… bref ils décryptèrent le message démoniaque avec l'aide des pierres vivantes et des objets pendant des heures. Ils en avaient tous conclus qu'on ne pouvait évidemment pas faire confiance aux Démons – une fois avait suffi – que maintenant qu'ils étaient là, c'était pire qu'avant, qu'il fallait agir (et très vite) avant qu'ils aient le temps de mettre leur plan, quel qu'il soit, en application.

Et ils en avaient déduit qu'ils chercheraient très probablement à récupérer les objets démoniaques en premier lieu pour accroître encore leur puissance. Le problème était qu'ils étaient tous sous étroite surveillance. Le palais grouillait encore plus de soldats et de scoop depuis que l'Impératrice avait été empoisonnée, et ce pendant des années, sans oublier le fait qu'il y avait des prisonniers qui passaient leur temps à s'évader alors qu'ils avaient des prisons de haute sécurité… bref l'Imperator, agacé, avait mis les bouchées doubles et Tara était encore plus étroitement surveillée depuis leur retour de Tadix. Elle ne pouvait pas quitter le palais.

Donc elle ne pouvait pas aller récupérer discrètement les objets démoniaques. Or c'était elle qui connaissait la plupart des emplacements. Et si Tara ne pouvait pas y aller, ne restait que quatre personnes : l'Impératrice et Jar étaient exclus d'office, ne restait que Mara et Demiderus.

Tara fut chargée d'aller parler à ce dernier puisque Mara était théoriquement hors course à cause de la magie démoniaque qui l'avait souillée toute son enfance. Elle trouva le Très Haut Mage dans les jardins de l'Impératrice. Il caressait un Vrrir. Il était fasciné par le sort jeté sur les animaux. Il trouvait l'idée absolument géniale et il venait, en conséquent, souvent leur rendre visite.

- Demiderus ? L'appela doucement la jeune fille.

- Ha ! Mon Héritière, lui sourit son aïeul. Comment te portes-tu ?

- Bien, en dehors du fait que les Démons me font peur.

- Moui. En effet, ils préparent quelque chose. J'ai l'impression que les gens de votre époque ont oublié combien les Démons étaient mauvais.

Il avait dit cela en regardant un couple de courtisans traverser le jardin en riant, inconscient de la menace.

- Je vois ce que tu veux dire. Mais si ça peut te rassurer, mes amis et moi le savons parfaitement.

- Je n'en doute pas. Et si ça ne me rassure pas, ça enlève un peu de ma crainte. Alors, que voulais-tu mon enfant ?

- Je… j'aurais un service à te demander… à défaut, un conseil.

- Je t'écoute.

- Est-ce que tu pourrais venir dans ma suite ? On y serait plus tranquille.

Le vieux mage fronça les sourcils mais suivie sa descendante sans émettre le moindre commentaire. Dans la chambre de la jeune fille, il s'installa dans un fauteuil en se demandant où étaient passés les amis de la jeune fille.

- Je t'écoute.

Il la vit hésiter. Elle s'assit finalement en face de lui.

- Les Démons, maintenant qu'ils sont là, vont chercher en premier à récupérer les objets.

- Sans doute.

- Alors j'ai besoin de toi pour aller les chercher et les ramener ici.

Demiderus haussa un sourcil perplexe, peu convaincu.

- Et pourquoi est-ce que je ne les laisserais pas où ils sont ?

- La Reine Noire a réussi à les récupérer, même avec les gardiens… les Démons trouveront le moyen de les atteindre aussi !

Demiderus réfléchit, longtemps. Puis il soupira.

- Vas-y, raconte-moi tout.


	10. chapitre 10

_Merci encore à Elefea et Taraddict ! j'espère que ça vous plaît moi en tout cas ça m'éclate d'écrire cette fanfic ! j'aimerais toujours avoir vos impressions..._

10.

Les objets démoniaques ou les ennemis de mes ennemis sont mes amis

Demiderus accepta de les aider uniquement si Tara parlait à l'Impératrice de son projet. Evidemment, elle n'avait pas parlé du fait qu'elle en avait déjà deux, ni de leur plan, avec les autres, de les domestiquer – pour ainsi dire. En présence du Très Haut Mage, Tara expliqua une part du plan à l'Impératrice. Qui, lorsque sa nièce se tut, se tourna vers elle.

- Il faut que tu emmènes la duchesse Chalousavéris avec toi.

Tara et Demiderus froncèrent les sourcils.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda la jeune fille.

Etonnée, Lisbeth porta son regard sur son ancêtre qui semblait tout aussi surpris que la jeune fille. Certes, elle savait que le Très Haut Mage n'était pas au courant pour Gwenaëlle mais pourquoi Tara feignait-elle l'ignorance ?

- Mais enfin… parce que je ne veux pas prendre le risque que les objets te retransforment en Reine Noire. J'ai donné une fois, c'est bon ! Elle est pure, elle sera protégée de leur influence. Les objets seront même gardés chez elle, je vais faire le nécessaire. En plus, personne ne se doutera que…

- Ha ! Oui, pour ça ! La coupa Tara. Mais je ne pensais pas que tu me permettrais d'y aller moi alors on pensait envoyer Mara et Demiderus.

- Non.

- Non ? S'étonna Tara.

- Non, TU iras avec ta sœur si tu veux mais je veux que tu t'en charges. Demiderus doit rester ici, on ne sait jamais. Il te donnera par contre les lieux où ils sont gardés. Et je veux quand même que la duchesse t'accompagne. Il faudrait que l'un de tes amis prennent ta place et se fasse passer pour toi quand tu n'es pas là. Au moins pour la parade. Les Démons et Magister doivent avoir des espions partout et je ne veux pas qu'il sache ce que l'on prépare.

- Si un de mes amis disparaît, les gens vont se poser des questions… je peux demander à l'une des jumelles.

- Une des jumelles ?

- Des amies de Gwenaëlle. Tu sais deux folles, deux rousses ?

- Ha oui je vois de qui tu parles… bonne idée, fais dont ça. Elles savent tout ?

- Elles le savaient même avant moi.

- Très bien. Mais pense à me prévenir lorsqu'elles prendront ta place, que je le sache quand même !

- Evidemment ma tante.

- Maintenant, vous allez pouvoir m'expliquer alors ! Marmonna Demiderus.

TD

C'est ainsi que Tara, Gwenaëlle, Sulliyan et Mara se retrouvèrent à voyager presque dans l'univers entier à la recherche des objets démoniaques. Ils commencèrent par le plus puissant encore caché : la Double Hache de Xreux. Ils passèrent sans aucun problème les gardiens et les juges qui s'occupaient de la hache cachée dans un temple maya au Mexique.

- Beurk, fit Gwen en regardant l'objet, c'est quand même pas très esthétique tout ça. Les Pierres Vivantes entrèrent en action et se montrèrent pendant que Tara laissait les objets démoniaques tenter de raisonner la Hache.

Oui, même lorsqu'elle y songeait seule, sa phrase sonnait étrangement… Les pierres avaient pour mission de prévenir tout danger. Ils restèrent plusieurs heures à attendre, discutant entre eux pendant que les objets démoniaques… discutaient.

Ce ne fut que le lendemain matin que l'Armure et la Lance parvinrent à les calmer. Tout du moins un minimum, elle en semblait pas totalement convaincue. Elle refusa pour le moment de changer de forme mais elle accepta de couper les radiations mortelles qu'elle dégageait. Pour ne pas que l'Impératrice ou Demiderus se posent trop de questions (ils ne savaient pas pour les pierres vivantes de Gwenaëlle ni pour la Lance et l'Armure de Tara… encore moins que leur but étaient de les amadouer) Gwen prit l'objet, avec réticence. Tara soupira. Elle savait, elle, qu'elle avait vaincu la Reine Noire et qu'elle ne reviendrait pas. Mais sa tante ne semblait pas convaincue… alors elle avait décidé de ne pas la contrarier. De toute façon, tant qu'elle n'utilisait pas la magie démoniaque, il n'y avait aucune raison qu'elle soit de nouveau possédée par une entité maléfique, fusse-t-elle la part la plus sombre de son âme.

Deux jours après leur départ – discret – ils revenaient à Tingapour. Sans attendre, la duchesse décida d'amener tout de suite la Hache chez elle, accompagnée de la Lance et de l'Armure pendant que Tara se rendait dans les appartements de sa tante pour y faire son rapport. Pour le moment l'Impératrice et la fausse elle étaient dans la salle du trône, en pleine audience hebdomadaire.

L'Impératrice avait fait installer chez Gwenaëlle les systèmes de sécurités les plus sophistiquées d'Autremonde à ses frais et deux équipes de huit Thugs se chargeaient en permanence de la surveillance de la maison.

La liste des entrées dans la maison avait été très restreinte, par l'Impératrice elle-même. Elle avait dépêché des NM (non-manipulable) comme domestiques pour remplacer les siens, les échangeant avec certains de son personnel. Oui, avec les Démons et Magister, on n'était jamais trop prudent. Les ingénieurs omoisiens avaient travaillé toute la semaine pour rendre la maison de la jeune fille imprenable. Et les Pierres Vivantes avaient ajouté leur grain de sel en lui jetant quelques sorts de protection.

De puissants sorts.

Que même Tara, avec l'aide de la Pierre Vivante, ne pourrait détruire. Parce qu'elle était certes très puissante surtout pour une Humaine mais elle n'avait pas non plus la puissance brutale de quatre pierres vivantes.

La liste de ceux qui pouvaient entrer dans la maison de la duchesse fut donc restreinte, l'Impératrice elle-même refusa de mettre son nom sur cette liste. Il n'y avait que Gwenaëlle, les jumelles, Sulliyan et Demiderus qui avaient accès à la maison de la jeune fille. Pas Tara à cause de la Reine Noire. Pas l'Impératrice pour une raison de sécurité. Il ne fallait pas tenter le diable et Magister était capable de tout. Pas les amis de Tara qui pouvaient être influencés par elle, mais surtout, ils n'étaient pas omoisiens. Donc divergences d'intérêts. Les jumelles oui car elles prenaient la place de Tara ces derniers temps et l'Héritière était la nouvelle amie de la duchesse, cela n'aurait pas paru étonnant qu'elle aille chez elle. Et Sulliyan parce qu'il était un voleur patenté… et l'Impératrice préférait garder un atout dans sa manche.

On n'était jamais trop prudent.

Quant à Demiderus… c'était quand même lui qui avait enfermé les objets, il les connaissait mieux que quiconque.

Les amis décidèrent de ne pas repartir avant que la Hache ne soit sous contrôle. Sauf que comme Tara ne pouvait pas aller chez la duchesse, c'est elle qui appliqua la méthode qu'elle avait mise en place pour l'Armure et la Lance chez elle. Elle resta des heures et des heures à discuter avec les deux objets démoniaques, délaissant presque la Hache qui l'agressait dès qu'elle tentait de lui parler. Tara lui avait expliqué comme ils fonctionnaient, comment ils réagissaient et comment il fallait les prendre. L'Armure et la Lance, qui sentaient sa puissance et sa pureté, ne tentèrent même pas de la manipuler. Etrangement, ils avaient vraiment confiance en Tara et en Gwenaëlle maintenant. Comme s'ils savaient qu'elles allaient tenir leur promesse.

Il fallut quatre jours pour la convaincre. Certes c'était beaucoup moins que le temps que Tara avait mis pour l'Armure et la Lance mais c'était toujours trop pour le magicgang qui sentait leur tension monter à mesure que les heures et les jours passaient. Cependant, le matin du cinquième jour, Gwenaëlle revint au palais avec un stylo dans sa poche, une jolie ceinture argentée sur son pantalon noire, des bracelets en argent et une sorte de mitaine sans doigt qui remontait jusqu'à son coude.

- Woua, lui fit Cal, très jolie !

Sachant qu'ils pouvaient être entendue, elle répondit :

- J'ai voulu donner un style plus démoniaque à mes vêtements.

Cal, Robin, Sylver, Fafnir et Sulliyan qui étaient avec elle ouvrir de grands yeux.

- Tu veux dire que… ? Murmura Robin.

La jeune fille acquiesça.

- … que nous pouvons repartir.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, Tara, Gwen, Sulliyan et Mara quittèrent Omois dès que l'Héritière quitta le Conseil des Ministres qu'elle assistait ce matin-là avec sa tante. Arsène reprit l'apparence de Tara et la jeune fille lui laissa sa pierre vivante, comme la fois précédente pour maintenir à long terme son apparence.

Le Bouclier de Z'sel était le prochain objet à récupérer. Lui semblait plus compliqué à atteindre. Certes il était sur Autremonde mais sur l'île du royaume de Datrok qu'ils ne connaissaient pas ou peu. Demiderus et ses acolytes de l'époque l'avaient évidemment caché dans un endroit totalement improbable et inaccessible. D'autant plus qu'il leur faudrait deux jours de voyage et encore en volant après que la porte de transfert les ait envoyés à Kikrok, la capitale. Parce qu'en plus, Tara ne pouvait pas y aller en tant qu'Héritière, elle ne pouvait y aller tout court sans que les scoops ne la filment et avertissent tout Autremonde du moindre de ses mouvements. Bref, elle devait donc prendre une autre apparence… et Gwenaëlle aussi. Avec un large sourire, elles eurent la même idée en même temps : prendre l'apparence des jumelles. Echange à quatre d'identité !

Sauf que Gwen ne pouvait pas subir de magie, son corps le refusait. Alors les pierres durent entrer en action. Ce n'était pas Gwenaëlle qui serait ensorcelée mais toutes les personnes qui poseraient leur regard sur elle. Les Pierres, au travers de Gwenaëlle, fournirent un travail et une puissance incroyable. Certes, seules, jamais elles n'auraient pu le faire. Mais c'était la même chose pour Gwenaëlle. Finalement, à elles cinq, elles formaient un tout invincible.

Comme la fois précédente, Ceux-qui-gardent et Ceux-qui-jugent n'émirent aucune protestation à leur entrée mais grimacèrent et protestèrent lorsqu'ils voulurent sortir le bouclier. Mais Tara était dans son droit et ils durent se plier à sa volonté. Le Bouclier marqua étonnement moins de résistance que la Hache. Les âmes se laissèrent plus rapidement convaincre. Sur le trajet d'aller et de retour, Tara se transforma en dragon et Mara monta sur son dos avec Sulliyan pendant que Gwenaëlle chevauchait Galant. Ils discutèrent avec les objets démoniaques grâce aux Pierres Vivantes qui surveillaient tout. A leur arrivée à Tingapour, le Bouclier était presque complètement convaincu. Gwenaëlle ne mit qu'une seule journée pour les rallier à leur cause.

Deux jours après, ils repartaient. Tara expliqua à ses amis que l'Impératrice, pendant qu'elle parcourait l'univers, discutait avec tout Autremonde pour savoir ce qu'il convenait de faire. Tout le monde savait qu'ils avaient attaqué Tingapour et tué bon nombre de courtisans et serviteurs. C'est sans doute ce qui décida Autremonde à affirmer que les Démons ne pouvaient vouloir réellement la paix. Les différentes nations approuvèrent la guerre. Et les continents raisonnaient à présent de bruits du métal qui se forge.

Une fois n'est pas coutume, on s'unissait pour faire face. Les Dragons, qui n'attendaient que cette occasion, affirmèrent qu'ils pouvaient compter sur eux. Ils tentèrent d'obtenir des services en échanges mais Lisbeth affirma qu'ils partageaient le même univers donc qu'ils étaient autant menacés qu'Autremonde. Son argument fit mouche et ils n'osèrent plus rien revendiquer. Et ce fut Lisbeth, par un magistral tour de force, qui prit le commandement de tout. Toute espèce comprise.

Tara, comme les autres, en fut admirative. En même temps, songea-t-elle, c'était le meilleur moyen de gagner la guerre. C'était certes un choix pragmatique et rationnel mais elle s'étonnait que les autres factions du pouvoir des autres pays aient été d'accord. Surtout la reine des elfes… et le président vampyr. Pour les lycanthropes, sa tante avait sans doute jouer la carte de « je suis la tante et l'Impératrice de votre sauveuse, ce que je veux, elle le veut aussi »… mais il n'empêche, magnifique tour de force ! Et quelles responsabilités !

En tout état de cause, Lisbeth semblait tout parfaitement maîtriser.

Au même endroit, qu'ils atteignirent rapidement grâce à d'une des inventions de Mourmur car il n'était normalement accessible que par des vaisseaux spatiaux ou avec beaucoup, beaucoup de magie, se trouvait trois objets démoniaques : La Flûte de S'entir, La Boule de M'entar et la Flèche de Gu'Til. Demiderus leur avait dit que les Dragons ne connaissaient pas l'existence de ces trois objets, raison pour laquelle ils étaient cachés ensemble. Tara avait souri en se souvenant que les Dragons avaient gardé deux objets sans en parler aux Humains. La flûte ne posa pas trop de problème, elle fut même rapidement satisfaite. Sauf que les deux autres objets s'étaient montés la tête depuis des millénaires, accentuant mutuellement leur haine. Les ramener à la raison fut difficile. Cependant, ils étaient beaucoup moins puissants que l'Armure ou la Hache si bien que Gwen s'en sortit sans trop de difficulté au final.

Ce fut elle qui porta tous les objets démoniaques qui finirent presque par complètement l'habiller. L'Armure devint un pantalon et des chaussures, la Lance une splendide veste qui semblait en cuir, le Bouclier resta l'espèce de gant argenté sans doigt qu'elle mettait uniquement à son bras gauche (elle lança même une mode, ce qui amusa beaucoup ses amis), la Flûte devint un collier, la Boule un bracelet et la Flèche une grosse bague.

Et bien, jamais elle n'avait porté autant d'accessoires que depuis qu'elle était chargée des objets démoniaques. Gwenaëlle finit par être rassurée en présence des objets. Mais elle demeurait sur le qui-vive en permanence. Lorsque son attention se relâchait pour une raison ou pour une autre, une des Pierres Vivantes prenait le relais. Elles ne laissaient jamais aucune d'entre elles inattentive au monde extérieur.

Les amis étaient dans la suite de Tara. Ils discutaient des prochains objets à aller chercher quand la jeune fille s'exclama soudain :

- Si il y a une flèche démoniaque… où est l'arc ?

Tout le monde se tourna vers Tara qui fronça les sourcils.

- Je ne me souviens pas de l'avoir vu sur la liste de Magister.

L'Avatar haussa un sourcil.

- Quelque chose que Magister ignore ?

Mais il s'avéra que non. Demiderus leur expliqua que l'arc n'avait jamais vu le jour, il n'était resté qu'à l'état de projet. Bon, au moins une chose d'évitée. Ils s'aperçurent aussi qu'il y avait beaucoup plus d'objets démoniaques qu'ils ne l'avaient imaginé. Il n'y avait pas que trois objets que les Très Hauts Mages avaient caché aux Dragons. Lorsque Tara lui demanda pourquoi, son aïeul lui avoua qu'ils les avaient majoritairement trouvés après la guerre, dans les années qui avaient suivi.

Ils passèrent le mois suivant à traverser l'univers à la recherche des objets, passant souvent plus de temps pour aller les chercher que pour les guérir de leur folie. Bientôt, Gwenaëlle dut choisir ceux qu'elle emmenait avec elle car la jeune fille ne pouvait pas tous les porter. Chaque fois, elle changeait, pour leur montrer qu'elle n'avait pas de préférence mais aussi pour les aider dans leur volonté de se purger de leur haine. Elle laissait toutefois à chaque fois soit la Lance soit l'Armure chez elle pour surveiller les autres.

En passant les détails des noms compliqués et démoniaques des objets, ils récupérèrent : Le Manteau (qui ressemblait d'ailleurs plus à une longue cape), les Chaussures (qui se trouvaient heureusement au même endroit), la Dague, l'Arbalète (là, ils furent surpris, les Démons n'avaient pas terminé l'Arc mais l'Arbalète était au point… ils étaient quand même étranges ceux-là), le Fléau, le Heaume, la Masse, la Hast (_Nda : les armes d'Hast sont des armes des chevaliers du Moyen-Age terrien_), l'Ecusson et le Mandoline.

Effectivement, ça commençait à faire beaucoup d'objets. Ils comprenaient mieux maintenant pourquoi les Très Hauts Mages les avaient disséminés un peu partout dans la galaxie. Certains des objets étaient plus belliqueux et haineux que d'autres. Ce qui était amusant, c'était que leur degré d'agressivité avait un rapport avec la forme qui les retenait. La Masse était beaucoup hargneuse que la Mandoline par exemple. Un moment, Gwenaëlle se demanda pourquoi quand elle touchait des Démons vivants elle les brûlait simplement en les touchant pas avec les âmes objets démoniaques. Elle y réfléchit, longtemps.

Longtemps.

Puis une réponse partielle lui traversa l'esprit. Sans doute parce que ces âmes étaient innocentes… et qu'elles étaient sous leur vraie forme. Par transformées magiquement comme les nouveaux démons.

Mouais.

Ça devait être ça… ou pas.

Elle rentrait avec Tara, Sulliyan et Mara, reprenant ainsi discrètement leur apparence normale aux milieux des couloirs avec le dernier objet en date la Trompette (oui, ils avaient l'impression que les Démons avaient une certaine inclination pour les armes de guerre – ça ils s'en étaient doutés – et pour les instruments de musiques… pourquoi pas après tout). D'un coup, une tornade les accueillit. Tout le monde se précipita vers elle et leur parla en même temps, tous partagés entre la stupéfaction, l'inquiétude et la curiosité. Puis l'Impératrice, l'Imperator et Jar arrivèrent et la foule de courtisans se dispersa.

- Dans mon bureau, tout de suite. Tous.

Sans oser protester, ils la suivirent, ne pouvant s'empêcher de remarquer les coups d'oeils des courtisans. Mais ils n'en avaient pas marre de glander toute la journée ceux-là ? _Bah non,_ entendit-elle Gwen lui répondre,_ ils sont bien trop occupés à répandre des rumeurs_. Les deux jeunes filles échangèrent un regard complice et eurent toutes les difficultés du monde à ne pas éclater de rire.

_- Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans ma tête au fait ?_ Lui demanda Tara, qui, même si elle ne sentait pas sa présence, savait que Gwenaëlle n'était pas loin. A raison d'ailleurs.

- _J'allais te dire la raison de leur étonnement. Il paraît que nous avons été enlevées._

- QUOI ? Hurla-t-elle à haute voix, surprenant tout le monde.

L'Avatar se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel.

_- Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas tout saisi, attendons les explications de ta tante, non ?_

-_ Ouais… mais évite de me dire un truc aussi dramatique sur un ton tellement anodin la prochaine fois._

_- Pourtant tu devrais être habituée à ce genre de nouvelles._

_- Bah oui mais non !_

_- J'adore ton argumentation._

_- Pfff ! Je suis l'Héritière !_ Dit-elle pour s'amuser.

Gwenaëlle le comprit parfaitement et un sourire ironique souleva ses lèvres.

Une fois dans le bureau de l'Impératrice, l'Imperator sortit sous le regard de sa demi-sœur. Il devait sortir, Tara était là et son amie aussi… il n'y comprenait plus rien et ça l'agaçait prodigieusement de ne pas être dans la confidence… il était le chef des armées et de la sécurité par tous les Démons des Limbes ! Euh… par tous les Démons tout court maintenant, ils n'étaient plus beaucoup dans les Limbes, zéro même.

- Lisbeth ? Demanda Tara sans préambule. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Vous avez l'objet ? répondit l'Impératrice en regardant Gwen qui sortit la Trompette de sa robe de Sortcelière.

- Parfait, ça nous en fait combien maintenant ?

- Dix-neuf, Votre Majesté Impériale, dit Sulliyan qui faisait les comptes en bon voleur qu'il était.

- Pas mal. Pour les émissions néfastes des objets ?

- L'invention de Mourmur semble fonctionner, dit Gwen, pour le moment aucun détecteur de s'est allumé.

En réalité, jamais la machine donnée par Mourmur n'avait été mise en route puisque les objets avaient éteint d'eux-mêmes leurs radiations. Sur elle, la jeune fille sentit le Heaume, la Hast et l'Armure calmer le nouveau venu qui s'agitait dans les mains de la jeune fille puisqu'elle venait de le sortir pour le montrer à l'Impératrice.

- Range ça maintenant, frissonna Lisbeth. Bien, c'est parfait. Mais nous avons un problème. Les jumelles, sous votre forme, ont été kidnappées par Magister.

Les quatre adolescents la fixèrent avec une stupeur empreinte d'incompréhension. L'Impératrice soupira et mit un enregistrement en marche. C'était les images de l'enlèvement des deux sœurs. En effet, elles étaient ensemble, au palais, avec la garde de la princesse, Cal, Moineau et Fabrice (Fafnir et Sylver avaient dû quitter Omois quelques jours plus tôt pour Hymlia et Robin était avec sa mère au Lancovit). Devant les appartements de Tara, la porte explosa et il n'y a plus d'images. Lorsqu'elles reviennent, floues, grésillées, tout le monde est à terre et Arsène/Tara et Luciné/Gwenaëlle ne sont plus là. Lisbeth stoppa l'image alors que tout le monde se relève, sonné.

- Des blessés graves ? Demande immédiatement Tara.

- Heureusement non. Puis tout à l'heure, j'ai reçu ça.

Elle met en route une autre vidéo. Et le masque bleu satisfait de Magister apparut sur l'écran.

- _Bonjour Votre Majesté Impériale !_

- Et Slurk, jura Tara, ça faisait longtemps.

... _ J'ai ma petite idée de qui est Magister... je vous le révélerai... mais pas tout de suite avec arguments etc... mais j'aimerais votre avis... qui est-il pour vous ? Et, au fait, oui Magister arrive, évidemment, il réapparaît, sinon la vie de Tara serait bien morose !__A bientôt_


	11. Chapitre 11

_VOILA UN NOUVEAU CHAPITRE !_

_Dess : Ouiiii y'a pas de raison que Tara soit toute seule ^^ et puis c'est marrant, elles se ressemblent et pourtant elles sont tellement différentes ! je suis contente d'avoir réussi à faire transparaître ça. Pour l'identité de Magister, j'ai eu la même idée que toi ! Surtout qu'on a jamais retrouvé le corps... un accident de chasse... bien sûr -' en plus hors lui, qui aurait pu avoir accès au livre des sombres secrets, comment pourrait-il avoir trouvé tous les passages secrets... et j'en passe. Pour l'Imperator, j'y avais pensé parce que dans le livre 3 Magister le laisse en vie et le ramène à Tingapour avec un simple poignard dans l'épaule. Mais ça ne tient pas... rappel que Magister passe un an dans les limbes... on aurait remarqué à Tingapour si SAndor s'était absenté aussi longtemps, enfin à mon avis. De plus, Magister ne peut pas être un être trop proche de Tara... sinon ses absences se feraient remarquer. C'est marrant on a un peu la même façon de penser._

_VOILA BONNE LECTURE !_

* * *

11.

Magister ou lorsqu'on kidnappe des gens, c'est mieux quand c'est les bons

Magister tapota l'accoudoir de son trône, l'autre main servant à appuyer sa tête. Il était agacé. Et le bruit incessant de ses doigts sur l'accoudoir en témoignait. L'homme qui se trouvait en face de lui, dont il était le seul de tous les Sangraves à connaître la véritable identité, le savait. C'était d'ailleurs une des raisons qui le rendait si pathétique.

Si faible.

Il bégayait, terrorisé. D'un coup, il en eut assez et se leva pour s'approcher de la jeune fille qui lui faisait face. Il s'aperçut qu'elle était plus que jolie. Brune, les yeux violets… Elle semblait terrifiée. Ce qu'il pouvait comprendre. Il sourit sous son masque, satisfait comme chaque fois qu'il savait provoquer la terreur.

- Dis-moi petite, je ne te connais pas, qui es-tu ? On te dit une nouvelle amie de l'Héritière, ma très chère Tara ?

- Euh… oui.

- Ton nom, demanda-t-il sèchement.

Car il aurait dû savoir son nom, il se souvenait l'avoir lu quelque part mais elle était insignifiante, il avait d'autres projets en tête… mais devoir avouer qu'il ne savait pas… ça le mettait en colère.

Luciné hésita. Quel nom donner ? Le maître des Sangraves dut sentir son hésitation car il roucoula :

- Rooooh, à ta place j'éviterais de mentir.

La jeune fille prit une profonde inspiration et leva son regard violet vers lui pour lui répondre :

- Je m'appelle Gwenaëlle Sira, duchesse Chalousavéris.

Magister fronça les sourcils, où avait-il déjà vu ce nom ? Baf, certainement dans un de ses rapports… mais non. Quelque chose s'allumait dans son esprit… il avait vu son nom ailleurs, il devait retrouver où.

- Bien. Pour le moment, je suis de bonne humeur alors tu vas pouvoir rester en vie. Je vais te mettre avec notre gentille Tara. Je suppose que tu es une sortcelière aussi ? Il attendit que la jeune fille acquiesce avant de reprendre. Alors soyez sage toutes les deux, sinon vous me verrez dans l'obligation d'inhiber vos pouvoirs. Emmenez-la ! Ordonna-t-il à deux Sangraves qui étaient un peu plus en retrait.

Luciné fut emprisonnée dans la cellule à côté de celle de sa jumelle, toutes deux entièrement faites en fer d'Hymlia. Arsène se précipita vers sa sœur et lui prit la main. Elle lui parla dans le langage secret qu'elles avaient inventé lorsqu'elles étaient enfants pour ne pas se faire comprendre de leurs parents. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elles ne l'utilisaient plus mais elles devraient se comprendre.

- Fais attention à ce que tu dis. Tant qu'il nous prend pour _elles_, on est tranquille et on leur laisse le temps de nous trouver.

Luciné ne répondit pas et se contenta d'hocher gravement la tête. C'était Tur, la Pierre Vivante, qui était restée avec elles pour maintenir le sort d'apparence qui avait empêché Luciné de perdre conscience. Cependant elle, aussi surprise, n'avait pas eu le temps de protéger tout le monde, juste la jumelle qui était le plus proche d'elle. Malheureusement, Tur n'avait pu les suivre car – pour une raison que personne ne comprenait encore – elles ne pouvaient traverser une porte de transfert si elles utilisaient la magie. Or, pour léviter, être invisible, et cacher sa présence aux autres, elle utilisait en permanence de son pouvoir. Mais les jumelles, sous le sort des Pierres Vivantes, n'eurent pas conscience qu'elles étaient maintenant seules. Le fait que Tur ne soit pas présente ne provoqua chez elles aucun état de manque ou de soulagement (de la savoir en sécurité) puisqu'elles ne songèrent plus à son existence. Mais les deux sœurs savaient qu'elles devaient conserver l'apparence de Tara et de Gwenaëlle qui étaient à la chasse aux objets démoniaques. Déjà qu'elles détestaient leur nouveau rôle d'Héritière par intérim et de duchesse occasionnelle, se faire en plus kidnapper acheva de les convaincre que le pouvoir c'était bien mais pas pour elles. Valait mieux être normales, comme elles, et n'avoir aucun problème. Pas de tentative d'enlèvements, pas de Démons qui vous demande en mariage, pas de discussions avec des objets démoniaques haineux qui veulent votre mort !

Et, très philosophiquement, Arsène finit par dire alors que le soleil se couchait :

- Lu' je crois qu'on est dans un beau pétrin !

TD

Magister, sur son message, leur annonçait qu'il détenait l'Héritière et sa nouvelle amie : la duchesse Chalousavéris. Il semblait très heureux de son petit effet et ils en déduisirent qu'il n'avait pas encore remarqué qu'il s'était trompé de cible. Et lorsque ce serait le cas, ils craignaient que la foudre ne s'abatte sur les jumelles en représailles.

Il fallait les retrouver.

Et vite.

- Mais, fit remarquer Gwenaëlle. Pourquoi m'avoir kidnappée aussi ? Enfin, voulu…

- J'avoue que je ne sais pas, avoua Lisbeth.

- Quand avez-vous reçu ce message ? Demanda Mara.

- L'enlèvement a eu lieu hier après le déjeuner et on l'a reçu dans l'après-midi.

Un silence méditatif suivit ses paroles.

- Bon, on fait quoi maintenant ? Un démenti ? Demanda Gwen.

- Surtout pas ! S'écria Tara. Si on fait ça, les jumelles sont mortes !

- Mais en même temps, on n'a pas tellement le choix, fit remarquer Lisbeth. Parce que je ne pense pas que la magie de vos amies durent éternellement. Elles finiront par s'épuiser. D'autant que Magister finira par comprendre qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas s'il parle avec toi… enfin avec Arsène.

- Pas bête, admit Tara.

- Mais au fait, il veut QUOI ? Les questionna Sulliyan.

L'Impératrice avait mis la suite de la vidéo.

- _… j'ai voulu aller chercher quelques objets démoniaques, tout du moins aller voir en reconnaissance et là, stupéfaction, il n'y était pas ! Alors j'ai été voir un autre… j'en ai fait trois ou quatre… vous m'avez fait perdre mon temps ! Il n'y a que vous pour avoir pris ces objets. J'avoue que je suis surpris, je ne m'y attendais pas. Maintenant, il reste à savoir ce que vous allez en faire. Les jeter comme l'Epée et l'Anneau ? Parce que je sais que vous ne les détruirez jamais sachant qu'ils sont une réserve de pouvoir pour les Démons ! En même temps, j'aurais dû me douter qu'avec la guerre qui approche, vous alliez faire une folie dans ce genre ! Mais assez discuté, venons-en au fait : je ne vous demande pas tous les objets. Donnez-m'en deux ou trois… je m'estimerai satisfait. Voilà. Sans eux, je tue l'Héritière et son amie… ce qui serait vraiment dommage vu que je pense que Tara sera très utile dans la guerre qui se prépare. C'est pour ça que je tuerai son amie d'abord. Vous avez vingt-six heures pour vous décider. Tic tac !_

L'image de Magister disparut.

- Il reste combien de temps ? Murmura Gwenaëlle, livide.

- Une heure et quart.

Une larme coula sur la joue de Gwenaëlle. Elle pensait ses amies perdues. Parce qu'elle savait, elle, que Tur n'avait pas pu les accompagner. Elle l'avait sentie la suivre lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés, les trois autres étant dans sa poche. Et celle de Tara dans la poche de celle-ci.

- Bon, on fait quoi maintenant ? Demanda Mara.

TD

Magister était rarement si impatient. Mais cette fois, il aurait ses objets démoniaques. Et il n'aurait même pas besoin de tuer, de menacer, de terroriser. Non, on les lui apporterait sur un plateau. Une chose avait surpris le maître des Sangraves tout de même, c'était l'expression de Tara lorsqu'elle l'avait vu, comme si c'était la première fois. Et surtout, elle n'avait ni sa changeline ni sa pierre vivante avec elle. Et Galant non plus.

Fronçant les sourcils, il se précipita dans ses appartements pour chercher quelque chose, un renseignement, sur ce qu'il se tramait.

Ça sentait mauvais. Pour lui.

Un rapport avec l'amie de Tara ?

C'est alors qu'il vit l'Impératrice d'Omois donner une conférence interplanétaire. Sans doute voulait-elle s'adresser à lui. D'un geste, il mit le son.

_- … et c'est ainsi que le maître des Sangraves…_

- Maître ! L'interrompit à cet instant un de ses subalternes.

- CHUT ! Lui ordonna-t-il.

Le Sangrave vit que son maître était au courant et il referma doucement porte derrière lui. L'Impératrice d'Omois continuait.

- _… encore une heure Magister mais je vais te dire maintenant que nous ne te donnerons aucun des objets démoniaques. Tes menaces n'ont jamais fait plier Omois, ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que cela va changer !_

- Bah tiens ! Ricana-t-il.

Puis il se figea. Se leva à moitié… et vira d'un mouvement empli de colère tout ce qu'il y avait sur son bureau.

- NOOOOOOON !

Tara Duncan venait d'apparaître sur son écran.

- _Magister, _dit-elle en fixant le scoop qui la filmait, _comme vous pouvez le voir, je suis à Tingapour et non au fond de votre cellule. Vous êtes tombé dans notre piège. Mais cela n'a aucune importance car aujourd'hui je fais appel à vous, Autremondien. Comme vous avez pu le constater, la guerre se prépare. Les Démons vont nous attaquer. Il faut nous tenir prêts. Je vous demande de ne plus nous attaquer, de vous allier même avec nous au moins le temps que les Démons retournent chez eux…_ (ou soient détruits. Elle ne le dit pas mais tout le monde l'entendit)._ Nous attendons votre réponse, Sangrave._

Il coupa l'image. Très très très mais alors très agacé, il se rendit dans les sous-sols où étaient installées Tara et Gwen. Un instant, il se figea. Qui était la vraie Tara ? Celle-ci et l'Impératrice venait de réaliser un coup de maître ou l'autre et il s'était fait berner ?

Dans un cas comme dans l'autre, il était désappointé.

Et ça ne lui allait pas du tout.

Il songea à ce que Tara lui avait dit. Une trêve. Pour la guerre.

Comme lorsqu'ils s'étaient battus contre le Ravageur d'Ame ? Pourquoi pas…

Il dévisagea ses deux prisonnières. Elles étaient assises dos à dos et elles semblaient épuisées… Puis Magister se souvient de la première impression qu'il avait eu lorsqu'il avait vu Tara. Il grinça des dents et finit d'être convaincu.

Ce n'était pas l'Héritière d'Omois qui se tenait devant lui.

Il descendit rapidement des quelques degrés qui le menaient devant les cellules et ordonna à deux Sangraves d'ouvrir la porte. La cellule de la fausse Tara s'ouvrit promptement et la jeune fille qui se trouvait à l'intérieur sursauta violemment. Il pouvait presque sentir sa peur de là où il était.

- Bonjour Damoiselle, dit-il d'une voix doucereuse qui était encore plus terrifiante que ses colères.

- Bonjour… répondit-elle, un peu incertaine toutefois.

- J'espère que vous avez été traitée avec les égards dus à votre rang…

S'il n'était pas tout a fait convaincu, la réponse de la fausse Tara le conforta dans son choix.

- Euh… oui, je suppose.

Dans la cellule voisine, Gwenaëlle se relevait difficilement, comme si elle venait de courir un marathon.

- Que voulez-vous ?

- Tiens tiens tiens, comme c'est gentil, on vient au secours de son amie ?

La jeune fille aux yeux violets haussa un sourcil.

- Je lui donne simplement le temps de se ressaisir, après tout, ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle vous affrontait.

- Tu es bien plus téméraire et bavarde qu'hier apparemment.

- La nuit porte conseil.

- Hum… en attendant, vous allez me dire qui vous êtes toutes les deux !

Sa voix devint plus menaçante et son masque, doré, vira au orange. Aïe, pas bon, songèrent les jumelles en échangeant un regard.

Magister songea que c'était amusant, ses prisonnières agissaient comme des jumelles, elles bougeaient de la même façon et en même temps…

Il soupira de nouveau. Quoi ? L'autre aussi ce n'était pas la vraie duchesse machin chouette ? Mais ce n'était pas possible, il avait essuyé le canular du siècle !

- Mesdemoiselles, dit-il simplement. Je viens de voir l'Héritière et toi, montra-t-il du doigt Gwen même s'il bluffait complètement pour cette partie, en cristoconférence et comme vous ne pouvez être à deux endroits en même temps… qui êtes-vous ?

Les deux sœurs échangèrent un regard puis soupirèrent en même temps avant de reprendre leur forme originale. Elles étaient épuisées de toute façon.

- Biiiiiiiiieeeeeen, fit Magister lorsqu'il vit les deux rousses, maintenant vous allez me dire POURQUOI vous aviez la forme de Tara et de son amie ?!

- Parce que leur disparition se verrait tout de suite ! Fit Arsène.

- Et que nous, nous passons inaperçues.

- Mais… où vont Tara et…

- Gwenaëlle, lui dit Arsène. Elles… elles vont chercher des objets démoniaques.

- Mais vous allez en faire quoi d'ailleurs ? Demanda-t-il, réellement curieux.

Heureusement, avec l'Impératrice, ils avaient déjà mis au point cette réponse. Luciné continua donc à la place de sa sœur :

- Tara et l'Impératrice pensent que les objets ne sont pas en sûreté. Les Démons, maintenant qu'ils sont dans notre univers, vont rapidement les chercher pour récupérer du pouvoir…

Logique jusque-là, songea Magister, il aurait fait la même chose.

- … donc, poursuivit Arsène, surprenant Magister qui ne s'attendait pas à ce que la première jumelle reprenne à nouveau la parole il a été décidé que Tara, Mara, Sulliyan et Gwenaëlle iraient chercher les objets en attendant de trouver comment s'en débarrasser sans donner du pouvoir aux démons.

- Et où vont les objets ?

- Là où les Démons n'iront jamais.

Non, non, non, supplia très fort intérieurement Magister qui craignait la réponse, pas ça !

- Ils sont sur le Dranvouglispenchir.

Et slurk.

- Mais pourquoi est-ce que Gwenaëlle c'est ça ? Et l'autre… ont accompagné Tara et Mara ?

- Parce que l'Impératrice craignait que la Reine Noire ne réapparaisse. Donc Tara a interdiction de toucher aux objets démoniaques. Quant à Sulliyan, c'est notre ami et un Voleur.

- Et qui se chargeait des objets ?

- Gwen. Elle devait les prendre et les donner à l'Impératrice lorsqu'ils rentraient.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait de si importants ces dernières semaines pour ne pas remarquer tout ça ? Houuuuu mais ça n'allait pas du tout ça ! Il allait devoir remonter les bretelles de quelques Sangraves aussi.

- Bien. Vous avez été honnêtes alors pour le moment je vous laisse la vie sauve. Mais quels sont vos noms ?

- Arsène, dit celle qui avait pris l'apparence de Tara.

- Et moi c'est Luciné.

Sans rien ajouter, les mains croisées dans son dos, le maître des Sangraves quitta les geôles. Bon, maintenant il allait falloir mettre un autre plan sur pieds. Et vite !

TD

Gwenaëlle avait eu une idée. Lorsque l'Impératrice les libéra, la jeune fille en parla avec les autres qu'ils avaient retrouvé tout naturellement dans la suite de Tara.

- On pourrait tester quelque chose…

- Quoi ?

- Enfin… moi je pourrais.

- Mais QUOI ? S'impatienta Sulliyan.

- Si je mets tous les objets démoniaques et que je concentre leurs efforts… peut-être aussi qu'avec le pouvoir conjugué des Pierres Vivantes, nous pourrons détecter où il y a de la magie démoniaque sur Autremonde.

- ça ne marchera pas. Il y a trop de Sangraves maintenant.

- Bah alors je chercherai là où elle est la plus puissante.

Ils échangèrent un regard interrogatif. Ça valait le coup d'essayer.

- Ha, attends, j'ai une idée… elle plongea sa main dans une poche de sa changeline et en sortit une carte. Tada ! Dit-elle très fière d'elle.

- Je l'avais oubliée celle-là, marmonna Fabrice.

Tara avait ouvert la carte entre temps sous les regards perplexes de Gwen et Sulliyan.

- POUAH ! Cria-t-elle, faisant tressaillir les deux nouveaux. Moi aussi j'ai bien cru que tu m'avais oubliée ! Ça fait combien de temps que j'attends inutilement dans ta poche ? Hein ?

- Au lieu de râler, sois contente que je te sorte aujourd'hui. On va avoir besoin de toi.

- Encore heureux ! Pff.

Tara leur expliqua brièvement comment elle fonctionnait puis la remit à la duchesse qui la trouvait excellente… mais moins que Sulliyan qui imaginait déjà ce qu'il pourrait en faire… Puis Gwenaëlle le ramena sur Autremonde avec son agaçant pragmatisme :

- Mais il faut que vous vous teniez prêt à intervenir aussi…

Tara fit la grimace.

- Je suis consignée dans mes appartements jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

Gwenaëlle en était désolée pour elle mais elle comprenait sa tante. Cal devait rester avec Tara, il ne voudrait pas faire autrement de toute façon. Mara, pas question qu'elle quitte le palais maintenant… en fait, elle décida finalement d'y aller seule puisque, de toute façon, personne ne pouvait entrer à part Sulliyan. Et elle ne put qu'accepter sa présence.

- J'ai perdu mon frère déjà ! Je ne veux pas prendre le risque de perdre celle qui a failli être ma belle-sœur !

Elle lui sourit tristement et ils quittèrent le palais. Les amis de Tara se regardèrent, affligés, surtout Cal qui avait connu ça, en s'apercevant que l'ami qu'ils avaient perdu était plus proche d'eux que le magicgang ne le pensait. Pourtant, aucun d'entre eux ne le montrait.

En arrivant chez elle, la duchesse salua gravement les Thugs qui surveillaient l'extérieurs de la maison puis entra. Elle croisa deux domestiques à qui elle sourit puis descendit dans les sous-sols de la maison où étaient conservés les objets démoniaques. Déjà que pour entrer et sortir de la maison il fallait avoir envie, mais atteindre les sous-sols étaient encore une autre histoire. Ils furent scannés, holographiés, on prit leurs empreintes et leur sang, Gwenaëlle eut droit aussi à un code à douze chiffres et lettres puis à un mot de passe en reconnaissance vocale. Elle mettait presque plus de temps à entrer et sortir des sous-sols qu'à convertir les objets démoniaques. Lorsqu'elle fut dans la pièce, seule, puisqu'une seule personne pouvait accéder à la salle où était conservée les objets à cause des systèmes, les pierres vivantes se déployèrent, lumineuses et attentives. Sulliyan s'installa dans un fauteuil de l'autre côté de la vitre et observa son ami. Ce n'était pas du verre normal mais du cristal d'il ne savait plus quoi. Bref, il était anti-tout ou presque et c'était le matériau le plus résistant conçu sur Autremonde, égalant voir dépassant le fer d'Hymlia qui absorbait la magie et résistait au feu des dragons. Le voleur vit son ami sortir la trompette d'une de ses poches et la poser sur un des derniers piédestaux libres. Il se fit la réflexion qu'il faudra penser à en commander d'autres aux laboratoires omoisiens qu'ils continuaient de rapporter autant d'objets. Il s'aperçut alors que Gwenaëlle parlait car elle bougeait les lèvres. Il savait qu'elle détestait le contact brûlant de froideur des entités démoniaques, alors elle leur parlait à haute voix dès qu'elle le pouvait. Quelques instants après, tous les objets, sauf la trompette, prirent une forme ou une autre mais plus… mettable pour une Humaine (ou une avatar mais là c'est pareil).

La jeune fille se tourna alors vers lui et lui fit signe de se retourner. Pour l'embêter, il croisa les bras, lui offrit son plus beau sourire et secoua la tête.

Elle fit une grimace, une jolie moue d'enfant, puis haussa les épaules en voyant qu'il ne bougeait pas. Stupéfait, il la fit se déshabiller sans même lui accorder un regard. Elle se retrouva en sous-vêtements devant lui avant qu'il ait eu le temps de réaliser. Doucement, comme s'il n'y avait rien de plus naturel au monde, la belle avatar commença à passer un à un les dix-huit objets démoniaques.

* * *

_ALORS ? QUE VA-T-IL SE PASSER ? VONT ILS LES RETROUVER ? COMMENT LA RENCONTRE ENTRE MAGISTER, TARA et GWEN SE SERA ? (parce que oui, évidemment qu'elle se fera ^^)_

_A VOUS D'ECRIRE MAINTENANT ! A VOS REVIEWS ;)_


	12. chapitre 12

_**ME REVOILA AVEC UN NOUVEAU CHAPITRE… JE SUIS UN PEU DECUE DE NE PAS AVOIR PLUS DE REVIEWS MAIS JE REMERCIE BEAUCOUP TARADDICT ET DESS D'ETRE TOUJOURS PRESENTS !**_

_**Dess :**__ il est trop gentil mon Mag ? mince alors –' j'avoue que comme il est difficile à cerner, j'ai du mal à le jouer… dommage désolée je m'en veux un peu… je vais essayer de le retravailler. Pour les jumelles, ne t'en fais pas, elles vont s'en sortir…! A bientôt_

_**ET MAINTENANT LA SUITE !**_

* * *

12.

Avatar ou y'a des gens dans la vie qu'il ne faut vraiment pas agacer

La Pierre Vivante de Tara, qui avait accepté de se séparer de son amie pour surveiller l'objet démoniaque car ils ne pouvaient laisser l'objet seul et Gwen avait besoin de toute la puissance possible, se posa doucement sur l'un des nombreux piédestaux libres maintenant que les objets avaient élu domicile sur le corps de la jeune fille. Les objets avaient pris la forme de tenues de combat modernes, comprenant que la situation pouvait très vite dégénérer, autant qu'ils protègent autant que possible leur porteuse – qui était aujourd'hui leur seule garantie d'aller dans leur Outremonde. Suivant leur taille, ils firent des vêtements en cuir pour la jeune fille qu'elle porta comme une armure de combat. Elle coiffa ses cheveux en une longue natte et l'attacha avec l'un des objets qui était devenu une sorte de broche. Elle mit des protège poignets, une ceinture, un fourreau dans lequel elle glissa la Lance qui s'était transformée en fine épée de combat. La Dague conserva sa forme et la jeune fille la glissa dans la ceinture-Ecusson. L'Arbalète devint un arc qu'elle put glisser dans son dos, la Mandoline devenant un carquois quand lequel elle put aussi mettre la Flèche. Le Heaume ne voulut pas perdre son rôle de protecteur de tête ainsi se transforma-t-il en couronne d'or blanc et de pierres précieuses noires. La jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel avant de poser l'espèce ce tiare/couronne démoniaque sur ses cheveux.

- Pierre Vivante, je te confie la Trompette, veuille sur elle !

-_ Evidemment Douce Gwenaëlle !_ Lui répondit-elle avec sa jovialité coutumière.

La jeune fille regarda sa tenue, trouva décidemment ses bottes très jolies (comme quoi les Démons aussi pouvaient avoir le sens artistique) puis glissa la cape derrière ses épaules. Relevant la tête, elle vit que Sulliyan la regardait toujours mais il fronçait les sourcils. Il n'était pas très rassuré. Ça tombait bien, elle non plus !

Mais elle sentait que les objets, surtout les plus anciens qu'ils avaient récupérés, voulaient vraiment retrouver les jumelles. Ils s'étaient étonnement attachés à ces Humains qui les sortaient de leur folie meurtrière avec douceur et patience. L'Avatar sortit.

- Comment je suis ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Terrifiante. Ne manque plus que le maquillage noir et tu es plus effrayante que la Reine Noire.

- Ouille, ça fait mal comme compliment ça ! Allez, viens, on va dans ma chambre.

Les pierres vivantes tournoyaient autour de Gwenaëlle, comme si elle était leur soleil et qu'elles subissaient sa gravité. Tous les six… euh… tout ce petit monde se rendit dans la chambre de Gwenaëlle où ils seraient au calme pour effectuer ce qu'ils avaient à faire. La jeune fille sentait l'impatience des objets mais aussi leur excitation. Ils discutaient entre eux, c'était une véritable cacophonie et elle dut fermer son esprit pour se concentrer sur l'extérieur. Ils montaient les escaliers vers l'étage lorsqu'elle croisa l'Intendante de sa maison, une jeune nonsos débrouillarde et loin d'être idiote.

- Je suis en mission pour l'Impératrice, je vais dans mes appartements et je ne veux pas être dérangée. Quoi qu'il se passe que personne n'entre avant que je ne sorte.

- Bien Damoiselle Chalousavéris.

- Merci.

Lorsqu'ils furent dans la chambre de la jeune fille, ils fermèrent tout, Sulliyan scella même les fenêtres et les portes magiquement. Il s'installa sur le lit de la jeune fille pendant qu'elle sortait la carte magique de Tara et l'ouvrit au centre de la pièce, posée sur le sol, elle a genou pour la consulter. Sulliyan incanta à sa place pour l'activer et la carte exécuta son activité préférée : elle ronchonna contre le monde entier.

- Bien, maintenant ma chère carte, les complications arrivent.

- Ha oui ? Et en quoi ? Demanda celle-ci.

Gwenaëlle lui sourit.

- Je porte sur moi un bon nombre des objets démoniaques créés par les Démons. Nous allons nous servir de leur magie pour tracer celle de Magister et le retrouver.

- Pff, et qu'est-ce que je viens faire la dedans ?

- Tu es chargé de localiser cette destination.

La carte ne rit plus du tout, elle ne plaisanta même plus.

- Vous êtes sérieuse ?

- On ne peut plus sérieuse mais rassure-toi, si tu as besoin de puissance demande-moi !

- Et pourquoi ? Tu es incapable d'incanter !

- Oui mais je suis quand même puissante… et j'ai des amies pour m'aider !

Les quatre pierres vivantes s'illuminèrent pour soutenir ses propos, tournoyant toujours au dessus de sa tête.

- Ha… oui. Vous savez que je ne suis pas sûr d'y arriver ?

- Tara m'a dit que tu aimais les défis non ? Bah c'est le moment de montrer que tu es la meilleure carte d'Autremonde ! De tout l'univers même ! Et si nous parvenons à nos fins, nous irons là-bas directement… il faudra donc que tu trouves le moyen de nous avoir les plans.

La carte se tut un moment puis décréta :

- Tu sais quoi petite ? Je t'apprécie. Tu me donnes un nouvel objectif et tes défis plus farfelus les uns que les autres me plaisent ! C'est parti !

Sulliyan avait activé son hor et leurs amis suivaient attentivement ce qu'il se passait.

La jeune fille se releva avec un sourire et les pierres vivantes se posèrent sur le sol, en carré autour de Gwenaëlle et de la carte. Plus que jamais, elles s'illuminèrent et leur magie colorée vint alimenter Gwenaëlle qui venait de fermer les yeux. Les Objets démoniaques entrèrent eux aussi dans la course et des halos noirs, principalement, entrecoupés de lumière vive rose, marron, bleue et verte tourbillonnèrent autour de la jeune fille avant d'entrer en elle. Cependant, si elle était très puissante, cette quantité de magie était toutefois trop, même pour elle. Ses yeux devinrent complètement noirs et heureusement que son corps était immunisé au pouvoir démoniaque même si ceux-ci ne cherchaient absolument pas à la convertir. La jeune fille gémit puis rouvrit les yeux. Ses amis marquèrent un instant de stupeur, hoquetant presque d'horreur. Sentant leur inquiétude, Gwenaëlle leur parla, d'une voix vibrante de pouvoir :

- Ne vous en faites pas, je suis toujours là, les Pierres me protègent du trop plein de puissance et les âmes font leur possible pour ne pas me détourner de mon but.

Un peu rassurés, ils se détendirent légèrement, mais pas complètement – ils avaient l'habitude que les choses tournent mal alors que ça ne devrait pas.

Gwenaëlle tendit sa main vers la carte en se concentrant sur la magie démoniaque et sur Magister. La carte fut à son tour entouré du halo de magie démoniaque et naturel mais étonnement d'un blanc pur et la magie ainsi utilisée provoquait des remuées d'air étonnantes dans la pièce. Gwen et les pierres s'envolèrent, la jeune fille fronça les sourcils :

- ça ne fonctionne pas !

- Essaie autre chose alors ! Cria Sulliyan pour couvrir le vacarme que faisaient la magie et le vent.

- Mais QUOI ?

- Pense aux jumelles ! S'écria soudain Moineau. Tu les connais mieux ! Lance ton esprit à leur recherche !

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, la jeune avatar modifia sa magie. De l'autre côté, beaucoup plus au calme dans la chambre impériale, Tara grimaça.

- Olala, c'est ça que ça donne quand je perds le contrôle ?

Ses amis la regardèrent avec un sourire contrit. Bah ouais. C'est plus marrant quand on le vit hein ?

- Je ne me rendais pas compte que c'était si…

- … dévastateur ? Proposa Cal.

- Terrifiant ? Dit Moineau.

- Irréel ? Ajouta Fabrice.

- ça va, ça va, j'ai compris ! J'allais dire impressionnant !

C'est alors que la magie des objets et des Pierres s'arrêta. Retournant leur attention sur l'écran, ils virent Gwenaëlle retrouver ses yeux violets et se poser en douceur avec les pierres sur le sol. Elle souriait.

- Je sais où elles sont !

TD

Magister venait de recevoir un appel pour le moins curieux. Un de ses contacts à Omois venait de le prévenir qu'une escorte d'elfes guerriers se préparait dans le secret avec l'Imperator et l'Héritière.

Depuis qu'il avait compris que ses informations n'étaient pas de premières fraîcheurs et que ses hommes avaient tendance à se reposer sur leurs lauriers, il y avait eu quelques… incidents, quelques morts en fait.

Bref, en tout était de cause, il se doutait qu'ils avaient tous saisis le message. Pour les jumelles, il décida de les garder sous sa coupe quelques temps. Elles n'étaient pas très révoltées et se tenaient bien, elles étaient proches de Tara, il pourrait donc se servir d'elles contre l'Héritière. Il avait en conséquent un moyen de pression si la guerre contre les Démons s'envenimaient – ce dont il ne doutait pas. Il avait certes signé une alliance avec les Démons mais c'était AVANT qu'ils n'envahissent leur univers. Que disait le dicton au fait ? Chacun chez soi et les spatchounes seront bien gardées. En voilà la parfaite illustration à son avis.

Il savait qu'il allait devoir aider Autremonde. Parce que si les Démons devaient les maîtres, il ne pourrait plus s'emparer du pouvoir, et il ne pourrait donc plus botter les fesses des Dragons. Et ça, ça n'était même pas envisageable.

Bon, et aussi parce que malgré tout, il aimait bien Autremonde et il ne voulait pas le voir détruit par ces horribles Démons. Utiliser leur magie oui, leur laisser les Humains en esclave, fallait pas exagérer. Il soupira en traversant le couloir de l'endroit où il était. Comment Omois l'avait-il repéré ? Il décida d'aller voir les jumelles, histoire de vérifier si elles ne portaient pas de sort détecteur. Quatre Sangraves étaient déjà dans les geôles et tenaient fermement les jeunes sœurs qui ne semblaient pas comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Ils venaient sans doute d'effectuer les premiers tests de détection et en les voyant, il comprit qu'ils n'avaient rien trouvé pour le moment.

- Bonjour Damoiselles, les salua-t-il, étrangement amusé par la situation. Comment vous portez-vous ?

Elles posèrent sur lui un regard où il voyait de la peur, de l'incrédulité et de la douleur. Lesquels des trois sentiments dominaient en elles ? Ça, il n'aurait su le dire.

- Je vais vous poser des questions, répondez et vous ne souffrirez pas, ne répondez pas et je me mets en colère, mentez et ce sera pire. Des questions ?

Les jumelles secouèrent la tête, elles avaient parfaitement compris. Biiiiiiien !

- Parfait, commença-t-il. Omois se prépare à combattre, savez-vous si c'est moi qu'ils vont attaquer ?

- Nous… nous n'en savons rien, hésita Luciné après avoir échangé un regard avec sa sœur.

- Hum… fit mine de réfléchir Magister. Avez-vous un sort de localisation sur vous ?

- Non, répondit Arsène. Pas que nous le sachions en tout cas.

- Avez-vous un objet, quelque chose, n'importe quoi, que vous a remis l'Impératrice ou Tara ? Tenta-t-il encore.

- Non, répéta Luciné. Non, personne n'avait prévu que vous nous enleviez ! Avec les Démons partout… l'Impératrice, tout le monde en fait, pensait que vous resteriez tranquille quelques temps.

- Oui, certes, mais cette histoire d'objets démoniaques m'a agacé… mais je suis certain que vous ne me dites pas tout, vous me cachez encore des choses. Il sourit lorsqu'elles échangèrent un regard terrifié. Bien, commençons un petit jeu…

Bon, après plus de deux heures de torture, il dut admettre que soient les jumelles avaient été élevées pour résister aux tortures et elles étaient d'excellentes comédiennes, soient elles ne savaient vraiment rien et elles s'étaient simplement retrouvées au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment en choisissant des amis trop puissants.

Il pencha pour la seconde proposition. Avec un soupir, il ordonna à ses Sangraves de les soigner convenablement puis de les installer dans une chambre mais sous bonnes gardes.

- J'ai eu les réponses que je voulais, leur dit-il alors qu'elles étaient à moitié inconscientes à cause de la douleur, mais je suis désolé d'en être arrivé à de telles extrémités. A partir de maintenant, vous serez mes hôtes, certes surveillées mais vous ne serez plus en cellule… enfin tant que vous ne tenterez pas une sottise du genre une tentative d'évasion. Au plaisir Damoiselles !

Il tourna les talons et se plongea dans ses pensées. Bon, maintenant, il faisait quoi ?

Il retourna à son bureau et s'informa du mieux possible. Il réfléchit rapidement et mit au point en demi-douzaine de plans différents dans les minutes qui suivirent selon les rapports qu'il recevait. Les elfes étaient partis depuis plus d'une heure. Conclusion, en admettant qu'ils venaient effectivement ici, ils seraient là dans moins de deux heures. Il s'arrêta et sourit. Il avait largement le temps.

TD

Tara chevauchait Galant avec Gwenaëlle. Les elfes guerriers et l'Imperator se trouvaient autour d'eux ainsi que quelques loups-garous au service d'Omois. Cal, Moineau et Fabrice n'avaient pas réussi aussi à convaincre l'Impératrice de les accompagner. Mara avait dû aussi rester au palais. Sulliyan fut envoyé par les autres chez la duchesse afin qu'il surveille la Trompette. Personne n'avait remarqué que la jeune duchesse portait près de vingt objets démoniaques sur elle. Soient quelques millions d'âmes damnées et brisées. Par contre, on la trouva très… martiale. Les courtisans qu'elle croisa frissonnèrent. Elle était terrifiante et semblait très très en colère.

D'ailleurs, un orage, des éclairs et des vents violents s'étaient abattus sur Tingapour. Ses amis avaient essayé de la calmer mais rien n'y faisait, elle était furieuse que ses amies aient été enlevées à sa place et surtout par Magister au milieu de la journée, aux vues de tous. Ça l'agaçait prodigieusement et la haine des objets ne l'aidait pas à se calmer, au contraire, elle alimentait sa propre fureur.

Décuplant ainsi son pouvoir.

Magister était dans des montagnes du Tador dans le royaume de Krankar, au nord-est du grand continent. Cependant, quelque chose disait à Tara que ce n'était pas le quartier général du Maître des Sangraves… un simple à côté. C'est ce qu'elle aurait fait si elle avait kidnappé des gens… pour ne pas leur montrer là où il était vraiment au cas où les choses tournaient mal. Elle ne doutait pas que Magister y avait pensé… même s'il était d'une incroyable arrogance, elle devait bien avouer qu'il avait toujours deux ou trois coups d'avance sur tout le monde.

Il devait faire un joueur d'échec hors pair !

La jeune fille sentit Gwenaëlle bouger derrière elle.

- Quoi ? Lui dit-elle en tournant la tête autant que possible pour la voir.

La duchesse secoua la tête et répondit.

- Le pouvoir des Démons m'a donné la nausée, ils sont tellement opposés à ma nature ! Heureusement qu'ils ne me veulent pas de mal parce que je sens que sinon je pourrais les détruire facilement. Il faut que je lutte contre moi-même pour ne pas les repousser. Et toute cette puissance tout à l'heure m'a donné mal à la tête.

- On arrive bientôt, la rassura-t-elle. Repose-toi sur moi si tu veux.

La jeune fille, plus petite que Tara de dix centimètres, posa sa tête sur le dos de l'Héritière et ferma les yeux.

Parce que, évidemment, en plus, elle avait toujours eu le vertige !

Lorsqu'elle avait trouvé la localisation des jumelles, la carte lui avait indiqué comment s'y rendre le plus rapidement possible. Sans perdre de temps, ils étaient retournés au palais pendant que Tara allait voir l'Impératrice avec ses amis. Le temps que Gwen et Sulliyan arrive au Palais impériale, l'Impératrice avait déjà alerté une escouade d'Elfes et de Loups-garous. Elle ne demanda pas à Tara comment ils avaient fait ni s'ils en étaient certains. Elle savait qu'il y avait des choses qu'il valait mieux ne pas savoir et cette conviction fut renforcée lorsqu'elle vit la duchesse. Elle frissonna en sentant son étrange puissance.

Gwenaëlle et Tara avaient été stupéfaites de constater que l'énergie déployée pour rechercher les jumelles n'avait en réalité pas consommé pas plus d'un millième de la magie mise à disposition par les Démons. Ce n'est qu'à cet instant qu'elles comprirent qu'il valait vraiment mieux pour elles et Autremonde que les objets ne retournent pas leur veste contre eux.

Sinon, ils étaient fichus.

Pire que fichus même, ils étaient morts.

Et Tara songea soudain que sa tante n'avait peut-être pas tort finalement, elle allait éviter de prendre les objets… surtout tous à la fois. Elle ne pourrait pas résister s'ils s'alliaient tous. Il fut décidé que l'Imperator et ses soldats entreraient en premiers. Tara et Gwenaëlle qu'après. Ainsi arrivèrent-ils en face d'une bâtisse en pierre, dans une vallée du versant de la montagne. La Carte affirma que c'était là où se trouvaient les jumelles lorsqu'ils les avaient cherchées presque quatre heures auparavant.

Si peu de temps ? Songea Gwen alors que les heures lui avaient paradoxalement paru interminablement longues et insupportablement brèves.

Tara donna la carte à son oncle qui la prit et encercla le petit château en pierre à moitié en ruine. Cependant, Tara et Gwen – l'une grâce aux restes de la Reine Noire et l'autre à cause des objets démoniaques qu'elle portait – sentirent que les ruines n'étaient qu'une façade. De la magie démoniaque était à l'œuvre. Parfait, ils étaient au moins à la bonne adresse. Elles firent néanmoins part de leur découverte à Sandor qui fronça les sourcils.

- Pouvez-vous retirer l'illusion ? Qu'on sache vraiment à quoi s'attendre ?

- Euh… sans doute, admit Tara après que Gwen eut acquiescé à son tour. Tes hommes sont prêts à intervenir ?

- Oui.

- Gwen, tu le fais ou je m'en charge ?

- Laisse-nous faire, répondit-elle avec aigreur, surprenant l'Imperator. Nous avons un peu de colère à évacuer.

Tara leva les mains, pas de problèmes, et recula d'un pas. Sandor suivit le mouvement, il ne savait pas très bien pourquoi mais c'était toujours préférable que de se retrouver dans une situation désobligeante comme le corps traversé par un rayon de magie… bref, surtout avec Tara et ses amis, on n'étaient jamais trop prudent.

Gwenaëlle inspira profondément et appela les différents pouvoirs à elle. Cependant, elle savait maintenant à quoi s'attendre et elle connaissait la puissance et l'utilité des pouvoirs dont elle disposait. Ses yeux ne virèrent pas au noir – au grand soulagement de Tara – et elle ne décolla pas du sol. Seuls cinq halos de magie l'illuminèrent : les quatre Pierres Vivantes et la magie démoniaque. D'un mouvement de la main, la jeune fille envoya une énorme boule de magie blanche pure contre le château, comme s'il n'y avait rien de plus naturel au monde et celle-ci sembla couler sur un dôme autour de la bâtisse en pierre. Tara fronça les sourcils et allait dire quelque chose mais Gwen lui fit signe de la main.

- Vas-y, je t'en prie.

- Comment ?

- N'importe quoi explosera l'illusion maintenant. Tu peux même mettre un coup de pied dedans ça brisera le sort.

- Woua trop cool ! Attends…

Elle réfléchit une seconde et l'Imperator soupira :

- Damoiselles ! Les rappela-t-il à l'ordre.

- Pardon Sandor, sourit Tara. Elle fit appel à sa magie et créa une espèce d'éclair bleu qu'elle lança d'un mouvement du bras et qui se propulsa aussi grâce à la magie contre le dôme laiteux.

Qui, comme l'avait prédit Gwenaëlle, se brisa. Comme un miroir dont les morceaux disparaîtraient une fois au sol.

- ça, sourit Tara, c'était trop cool ! Dommage que Cal n'ait pas vu ça !

- Bien, les coupa Sandor à nouveau. Maintenant, vous restez ici le temps que nous entrions.

Sans protester même si elles en mourraient d'envie, les jeunes damoiselles restèrent tranquillement en arrière.

Mais Tara se transforma tout de même en vampyr buveuse de sang Humain. On ne savait jamais. Gwen la regarda avec étonnement, haussa un sourcil perplexe face à sa nouvelle apparence et son impériale amie haussa ses frêles mais puissantes épaules blanches.

- Je suis plus rapide et plus efficace sous cette forme.

- Et plus mortelle aussi.

Tara sourit de toutes ses dents.

- Ouais !

Galant aussi s'était transformé en un truc plus… vampyrique. Tara grimaça et se tourna vers elle :

- La vache, tu sens vachement bon ! J'ai envie de te sauter dessus et de te mordre !

- Je ne te le conseille pas, répondit calmement l'Avartar. Le sang des Avatars est trop pur, il te consumerait à la moindre goutte.

- Evidemment, ça calme. Beau piège n'empêche.

Pour toute réponse, elle lui fit un clin d'œil.

Quelques minutes après le début de l'assaut, Tara fronça les sourcils.

- Quoi ? Le remarqua tout de suite Gwen en plongeant ses yeux violets dans les siens bizarrement rouges.

- Attends…

Donc elle attendit. Au bout d'une minute, Tara grogna de frustration et sauta sur Galant qui avait toujours ses ailes.

- Suis-moi, il nous a bernés !

Sans se poser de questions, Gwen suivit la princesse. A une centaine de batrolls du château piégé, Galant descendit. La se trouvait une petite maison… pas une maison d'ailleurs, une chaumière. Il y avait même de la fumée qui sortait de la cheminée.

Les deux adolescentes échangèrent un regard étonné alors que Galant se posait. Prudemment, elles écoutèrent et progressèrent attentivement. Le ciel était complètement dégagé mais un vent terrifiant soufflait, trahissant clairement l'appréhension de Gwenaëlle. Finalement, la jeune fille ouvrit la porte et la, la surprise de sa vie l'attendit.

Magister était là.

Et les jumelles aussi.

* * *

_**ALORS ALORS ? QUE PENSEZ-VOUS DE TOUT CA ? A BIENTOT EN TOUT CAS POUR LA SUITE**_


	13. chapitre 13

_**Coucou ! Je suis déçue de ne pas avoir eu plus de reviews… m'enfin c'est la vie !**_

_**Voici la suite des aventures de Tara et Gwenaëlle ! A bientôt**_

* * *

13.

La trêve ou en temps de guerre, il y a vraiment des gens qui agissent bizarrement

- D'accord, dit Gwen sans oser plus avancer. Ça c'est vraiment bizarre.

- Tiens, bonsoir mesdemoiselles, je savais que vous finiriez par vous montrer.

Gwen se tourna vers Tara.

- Tu peux m'expliquer ?!

- Il m'a appelé, répondit-elle en grimaçant.

- Charmant.

Puis elle vit que ses amies ne semblaient pas trop mal en point. Elles étaient attachées, bâillonnées, leurs yeux notaient clairement qu'elles auraient préféré être partout ailleurs plutôt qu'ici mais au moins elles semblaient entières. Bon, au moins une chose d'évitée.

- Je rencontre enfin la vraie duchesse Chalousavéris… mon plaisir damoiselle, s'inclina-t-il en souriant derrière son masque bleue de satisfaction.

Gwen voyait que Tara ne bougeait pas plus qu'elle. Par précaution, elle décida de faire comme Tara qui avait souvent affronté le maître des Sangraves.

- Quelle est la prochaine étape ? Sourit Gwen. On fait un petit pique-nique ?

Sa réflexion surprit le Sangrave mais arracha un sourire à Tara qui se retransforma en Humaine, ne supportant plus l'odeur du sang délicieux de Gwen maintenant qu'elles étaient à l'intérieur.

- Venez vous asseoir, je vous en prie.

- Pourquoi cette mascarade ? S'inquiéta Tara sans bouger.

Les objets démoniques cachaient leur présence à Magister. Les deux amies savaient que c'était efficace car même le roi des Démons, Archange, n'avait pas perçu leur présence sur Tadix. Aucune chance donc que Magister les détecte. Enfin, en théorie.

- Je voulais te voir Tara, mais puisque ta nouvelle amie t'accompagne, je ne vois aucun inconvénient à ce qu'elle reste aussi, enfin du moment qu'elle ne m'attaque pas.

- Et pourquoi ne le ferais-je pas ? Arqua-t-elle un sourcil.

- Parce que si je suis blessé, vos amies aussi. J'ai placé un sort sur elles. Evidemment, je le lèverai lorsque nous nous séparerons ! Si je suis malade, blessé ou tué, elles subiront la même chose.

Il se garda bien de dire que le sort fonctionnait aussi dans l'autre sens. Il vit Tara et sa nouvelles amie – très étrangement vêtue d'ailleurs, très… martiale, limite machiavélique – échanger des regards, comme si elles communiquaient par… il soupira et lança son esprit à la rencontre du leur grâce à la magie démoniaque. Sauf que, stupeur, il se heurta – et violemment ! – à un mur invisible.

Simultanément, Gwenaëlle se tourna vers lui, apparemment pas très contente. D'accord, il était vraiment surpris. Personne ne pouvait avoir une telle barrière mentale ! C'était trop… pure !

Soudain, il comprit. La seconde suivante il s'en voulut de ne pas l'avoir vu avant. Ses yeux violets, cette puissance qu'elle dégageait. Ce nom. Gwenaëlle. Il savait maintenant parfaitement où il l'avait vu : dans son rapport sur les Avatars.

Aïe, c'était mauvais ça, pour lui. Parce que du peu qu'il savait, les Avatars étaient insensibles et mêmes réfractaires à toutes formes de magie, surtout démoniaque.

- Ce n'est pas très gentil de vouloir espionner des personnes surtout lorsqu'on leur dit vouloir discuter.

Et pour la première fois depuis très très longtemps Magister ne trouva rien à répondre. Il était trop surpris.

Ce qui fit éclater de rire Tara qui s'assit, surprenant autant ses amies que le maître Sangrave. Gwenaëlle, toujours méfiante, alla détacher ses amies avant de rester debout près d'elles.

- Vous allez bien ?

- On s'est déjà senti mieux, avoua Arsène.

- Mais ça va, la rassura Luciné.

Dehors, il se mit à grêler.

- Etrange, ce brusque changement de temps, fit mine de s'étonner Magister en posa son regard masqué sur Gwen qui serra les poings.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Demanda directement Tara.

- Et bien ma chère Tara, tu me sembles bien impulsive aujourd'hui !

- Disons que notre journée a été bien remplie et j'ai peur qu'elle se termine mal, or j'aimerais bien aller dormir.

- Je te promets que tu pourras aller rapidement te coucher ! S'amusa le sangrave.

- Pourquoi nous avoir faites venir ?

- Eh bien en fait, mon plan est un peu tombé à l'eau lorsque j'ai compris que ces demoiselles, montra-t-il les jumelles, n'étaient pas les personnes que je voulais prendre.

- Mais pourquoi moi aussi ? S'étonna Gwen.

- Ce n'était pas voulu. Mais l'autre imbécile a dit que toi, enfin la fausse toi, n'avait pas perdu connaissance avec l'explosion de la porte… il a dû vous prendre toutes les deux ou personne… mais maintenant je suis content que vous rencontrer, les Avatars se font rares.

Ravis de son petit effet, il vit la duchesse et ses amies blêmirent. Ce qui l'étonna toutefois c'est qu'elle ne se tourna pas vers les jumelles. Logiquement, elle aurait dû penser, et Tara aussi, que les jumelles avaient parlé sous la torture… D'ailleurs, les jumelles semblaient tout aussi étonnées qu'il l'ait découvert.

- Comment avez-vous compris ? Souffla Gwenaëlle.

- Haaaa ma chère, je suis partout, je vois tout !

Gwen ne sembla pas convaincu mais elle eut la diplomatie de ne pas insister.

- Les Démons ignorent tout de notre existence, n'est-ce pas ? L'interrogea-t-elle.

- Sans doute, oui…

- Parce que, répondit Tara à sa question muette, s'ils nous envahissent, les Avatars seront notre arme secrète… enfin l'une d'elles.

- Pas bête, admit le Sangrave.

- Surtout que je suis un poison pour eux.

- Comment ça ?

Ravie à son tour de son petit effet, Gwen sourit.

- Oui, il semblerait que les Démons se… désintègrent lorsqu'ils entrent en contact avec ma peau.

Tara le savait puisqu'elle en avait longuement discuté avec sa tante et son amie. En effet, sa grand-mère l'avait vue faire et elle avait évidemment fait un rapport à l'Impératrice.

- Je… vois, répondit prudemment le Maître des Sangraves en songeant qu'il allait devoir rapidement trouver un moyen de la neutraliser après s'en être fait une alliée.

- Bon, commença à s'agacer Tara, ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie mais qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici ?

- Et bien nous discutons !

- Non sérieusement !

- Je trouve que tu gagnes en arrogance Tara, fais attention, ta mère t'a mieux élevée que ça !

- Ce n'est pas ma mère qui m'a élevée, à cause de vous je vous le rappelle, mais ma grand-mère et plus récemment ma tante. Alors s'il vous plaît, sans commentaire. Ensuite, je vous signale que vous ne m'avez pas répondu.

- Effectivement, s'assit-il en face de l'Héritière. Je viens te faire une proposition.

- Non, vous n'aurez aucun objet démoniaque.

- J'avais cru comprendre. D'ailleurs, qu'allez-vous en faire ?

- Et bien nous en servir pardi ! Répondit Gwen comme si c'était évidemment.

Les objets s'agitèrent et cela la chatouilla un instant. Elle leur ordonna de se calmer.

Heureusement, Tara la soutint et rien dans son regard ne laissa transparaître son étonnement. Quant aux jumelles, elles étaient un peu trop déboussolées pour trahir quoi que ce soit.

Il soupira, il ne les croyait pas du tout.

- Bon, finit-il par dire, j'ai l'impression que tu es devenue une grande stratège Tara et ne parlons même pas de ton amie. Alors je vais te dire pourquoi je suis ici : pour signer une trêve, comme tu me l'as demandé.

Ça y était, il était parvenu à les surprendre. Et vu leur air hagard et abasourdi, il se frotta les mains mentalement, ne doutant plus qu'il avait fait ce qu'il fallait. Même les jumelles avaient reporté leur attention sur lui.

- Attention, ce ne sera valable que le temps que les Démons passeront dans notre univers.

Tara finit par reprendre ses esprits et plissa les yeux, méfiante :

- Où est le piège ?

Il haussa négligemment les épaules.

- Nulle part. Tu te souviens de notre combat contre le Râvageur d'Ame ?

- Gni ? Répondit-elle toujours suspicieuse.

- Et bien, recommençons… sauf que je sens que cette alliance durera un peu plus longtemps.

- Comme quand on était sur le Dranvouglispenchir ?

- Tout a fait.

A la mention des Dragons, les objets s'agitèrent, mal à l'aise, arrachant un hoquet de stupeur à Gwen. Tous les regards se posèrent sur elle. Elle fit une grimace.

- Rien du tout, juste un faux mouvement qui m'a fait mal au dos.

Tara fronça les sourcils mais Gwen la rassura mentalement :

_- Ils n'aiment pas qu'on parle des dragons et je ne m'y attendais pas._

Tara soupira. Elle avait l'impression que sa vie devenait de plus en plus compliquée avec les années. C'était l'effet d'Autremonde sur elle et l'effet qu'elle produisait sur Autremonde ? Elle gémit de sa propre réflexion.

Sans elle, le râvageur d'âme ne serait pas apparu puisque Fafnir ne l'aurait pas libéré, il n'y aurait pas eu non plus d'invasion fantôme ni la mort accidentelle de pas mal de personne comme de l'oncle de l'Impératrice, l'Anneau de Kraetorvir, enfin son prototype n'aurait pas possédé sa tante, la Terre n'aurait pas manqué d'être complètement détruite et surtout, le pire, la Reine Noire n'aurait pas manqué d'assujettir le monde… ha et elle oubliait la venue des Démons aussi. Mais en y réfléchissant, si elle n'avait pas été là, un des plans de Magister aurait fini par fonctionner : notamment le premier qu'elle avait déjoué avec ses amis lorsqu'il enlevait les Premiers et les enfants des Hauts Mages. Sans elle, les Démons auraient sans doute déjà pris Autremonde et surtout… les Loups-garous seraient toujours des esclaves. Haaa, elle respira mieux tout à coup ! Elle ne faisait pas que des bêtises en fait ! Bon, si d'accord, elle faisait souvent des gaffes mais… ça se terminait toujours bien pour tout le monde non ?

- De toute façon, revint Tara à la discussion, je ne suis pas apte à pouvoir négocier une trêve, il faut voir ça avec ma tante.

- Hum… réfléchit Magister. Bien tenté Tara mais non, je n'irai pas à Tingapour.

- Nous ne pourrons rien faire ensemble dans ce cas, se renferma Tara.

- Tu me prends pour un idiot ? Commença à fulminer Magister dont le masque doré virait brusquement au rouge cramoisi.

S'ensuivit une violente dispute verbale entre Tara et Magister. On aurait dit un vieux couple. Estomaquées, les jumelles et Gwenaëlle échangèrent des regards qui traduisaient non seulement leur perplexité mais aussi leur incompréhension.

- STOP ! Cria plusieurs minutes après Gwen qui en avait assez. Un violent et lointain coup de tonnerre ponctua ses propos.

Tara et Magister, à moitié debout, se turent instantanément et se tournèrent vers Gwen, sans comprendre son soudain éclat.

- Bien, reprit calmement la jeune fille en tentant de se détendre. Maintenant que j'ai votre attention, vous allez vous calmer et Tara tu vas faire cette f… trêve avec l'ennemi public qui vient de passer numéro deux.

- Gwenaëlle ! La réprimanda Arsène.

- Rien à faire, lui rétorqua-t-elle rapidement avant de reposer son regard sur les deux ennemis. Maintenant ça suffit, les Démons au sourire angélique nous menacent d'une manière qu'on ne comprend pas alors j'en ai rien à faire que vous vous méfiez l'un de l'autre, pour le moment, vous n'avez pas le choix et vous devez faire la paix ! Tara, Magister vient de faire un gros effort en te proposant cette alliance, tu imagines ce qu'il risque ? Quant à vous, provocateur de mes deux (Arsène fusilla son amie du regard, elle était furieuse d'accord mais pas de là à être vulgaire, ça ne changerait rien à la situation), il faut comprendre que vous avez ENCORE tenté de l'enlever ! Logique qu'elle soit réticente !

- Je vous trouve bien agressive damoiselle !

Gwenaëlle fronça les sourcils et eut un sourire cynique.

- La magie démoniaque n'a jamais été source de paix maître Sangrave.

Tara ouvrit grands les yeux. Non, il ne fallait pas qu'elle en parle ! Les jumelles semblèrent alors comprendre ce qu'il se passait, observant Gwenaëlle avec un autre regard, blêmirent. Ce qui, évidemment, n'échappa pas à Magister.

Tara grimaça. Malgré toute la puissance de Gwen, elle commençait à être influencée par les objets démoniaques. Ils étaient trop nombreux.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda prudemment l'homme au masque doré.

Le sourire de Gwen lui fit peur. Ce qui l'accentua plus encore.

- Pierres Vivantes ! Cria soudain Tara en se levant. Ho ! Il ne faut pas que les objets prennent le pas sur sa personnalité ! S'ils la pervertissent on est fichu ! Lance, Armure ! Ressaisissez-vous et calmez tout le monde !

Magister eut aussi un mouvement de recul.

- Attends, Tara, souffla-t-il. Combien elle en a sur elle ?

- Dix-huit !

Le maître des sangraves blêmit sous son masque. La petite devait subir la pression de l'équivalent d'au moins la puissance de cinq Trônes de Silur… toute Avatar qu'elle était, elle ne pouvait pas supporter leur puissance dévastatrice.

- Voilà comment vous m'avez retrouvé ! Comprit-il.

Et il fronça les sourcils lorsque quatre Pierres Vivantes sortirent de… nulle part. Elles apparurent d'un seul coup et tournoyèrent autour de Gwen qui fronçait les sourcils. Les objets bougèrent doucement. Les quatre autres personnes de la pièce regardèrent le manège avec étonnement. Puis Gwen tomba à genou.

D'accord, songea Magister, il avait compris : on ne touche pas à l'Avatar. Elle était protégée par quatre Pierres Vivantes. Et personne ne pouvait lutter contre ça… surtout qu'elle-même parvenait à supporter la démence de millions d'âmes démoniaques. Il frissonna malgré lui. Mais à quoi avait pensé Tara ?

- Magister, lui dit soudain Tara, ne lancez surtout pas votre magie contre elle !

Il n'eut pas le temps de s'étonner que Gwenaëlle s'envola. Dehors, un terrible orage éclata. La magie des Pierres entourèrent la jeune fille puis la magie démoniaque se mêla à celle des Pierres.

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Murmura Magister, légèrement inquiet.

- J'espère que ce n'est pas ma pire bêtise, répondit Tara.

Les yeux de Gwen devinrent totalement noirs et elle se reposa sur le sol lorsque les magies furent en elle. Les Pierres Vivantes cessèrent de graviter autour de Gwenaëlle et se posèrent sur la table sans cesser de produire leur halo de couleur. Les yeux de la jeune Avatar restèrent tout de même complètement noirs.

- Gwen ? Demanda Tara avec une pointe d'incertitude et d'inquiétude dans la voix.

- Nous ne sommes plus Gwenaëlle.

- Heu… qui parle alors ?

- C'est… compliqué. Nous avons tous fusionnés avec le corps de l'un d'entre nous et nous avons rétracté le pouvoir de l'Ecusson, l'Arbalète et la Flèche qui ont voulu nous influencer. Et comme nous sommes nombreux, nous avons eu du mal à résister.

- Les Pierres sont avec vous ? Demanda Arsène.

- Oui. Nous sommes tous ensemble. Nous quitterons la symbiose lorsque notre corps ne portera plus nos âmes.

- Pourquoi ne pas lui rendre son corps ? Demanda Magister.

- Ils risqueraient de recommencer. C'est plus simple et plus sûr que nous restions ainsi. Tout le monde est d'accord.

- Euh… réfléchit Tara qui trouvait la situation étrange. D'accord. Donc tout est sous contrôle ?

- Oui, pour le moment. Affirma froidement la voix de Gwenaëlle avec des échos des âmes.

Ils ne sauraient dire en quoi mais ils percevaient dans la voix de Gwenaëlle qu'elle n'était pas… seule, qu'ils étaient plusieurs.

- Puisque vous avez des objets rebels, vous ne voudriez pas me les céder, en gage de bonne fois ? Hasarda Magister qui n'avait rien à perdre.

Tara allait hurler qu'il n'en était pas question quand l'entité démon/Pierres/Gwen lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied.

- Qu'en ferez-vous ?

- Et bien je les utiliserai, avoua-t-il.

- Hum… vous seriez prêt à l'utiliser contre nous ?

- Je ne suis pas certain de comprendre.

- Hey, intervint Tara, ça ne va pas du tout, je ne suis pas d'accord !

Mais personne ne semblait l'écouter. Ce qui lui fit une impression bizarre. A cet instant elle s'aperçut qu'elle avait pris l'habitude d'être écoutée… à cause de son statut. Pff, elle s'était plus habituée au pouvoir qu'elle ne l'avait cru.

- Si nous vous donnons ces trois traîtres d'objets, répondit Gwenaëlle sans émotion, serez-vous capable de les utiliser contre les Démons ? Pas seulement pour votre quête de pouvoir ?

- Oui.

- Alors cela ne vous dérange pas si nous vous jetons un sort ?

Magister se raidit mais Tara sourit. Bien joué.

- Quel genre ? Se méfia le maître Sangrave.

- Les objets seront conditionnés, vous ne pourrez les utiliser contre aucune espère humanoïdes.

- Et les dragons ?

La jeune fille haussa un sourcil.

- Nous ne pouvons rien contre eux… mais promettez simplement de ne rien tenter pendant que les Démons seront là.

- Nous avons un accord.

La Flèche, l'Arbalète en forme d'arc et l'Ecusson en forme de ceinture (que la Mandoline alors en carquois désormais inutile vint remplacer) s'envolèrent du corps de Gwen pour se poser sur la table. Avant que quiconque ait pu esquiver le moindre mouvement ou penser à quoique ce soit, de la magie pure, non pas blanche ni noire mais argenté métallique, sortit des mains de Gwenaëlle et engloba promptement les objets et le maître Sangrave.

Quelques secondes après, l'entité âmes démoniaques/Gwenaëlle/Pierres Vivantes rétractait son pouvoir et laissa les objets sur la table.

Objets qui, d'ailleurs, hurlaient. Parce qu'ils venaient de comprendre qu'en trompant ceux qui avaient voulu les aider, ils venaient de se condamner à disparaître. Leur cri agaça Gwenaëlle qui fit la grimace. Malheureusement, elle ne pouvait pas fermer son esprit sans briser la symbiose.

Tout le monde avait les yeux rivés sur les trois objets qui avaient repris leur forme originale. Le Maître des Sangrave trouvait ça trop facile. Il hésitait.

- Prenez-les, Maître Sangrave. Vous ne le sentez pas mais le sort fonctionne. Et n'imaginez pas qu'en nous détruisant vous pourrez briser l'incantation. Nous avons mis la nature à contribution.

Traduction, sourit Tara, les Pierres et Gwenaëlle avaient lié le sort à une autre source d'énergie qu'eux-mêmes.

Slurk ! Jura Magister, c'était exactement ce qu'il comptait faire… après la guerre évidemment.

- Bien, se soumit-il en prenant les trois objets avec précaution. Et maintenant, dit-il alors qu'il se demandait quand il aurait le temps de les soumettre à sa volonté. Que faisons-nous ?

La nuit était tombée mais l'orage grondait toujours dehors.

- Ho, fit l'entité avec un sourire froid car elle avait suivi ses pensées, au fait, j'ai oublié de vous dire que les objets doivent vous obéir. Nous avons mis un… impératif en eux. Ils sont obligés de se plier à votre volonté même s'ils ne le veulent pas.

Magister et Tara ouvrirent de grands yeux stupéfaits.

- Vraiment ? Roucoula Magister en posant un nouveau regard sur ses joujoux.

Il tendit son esprit et leur ordonna de prendre la forme de gants et d'un collier. Qu'il mit aussitôt… et ils se fondirent instantanément dans sa chaire, faisant frissonner Magister qui devint pâle mais aussi les jumelles, Tara et l'entité qui contrôlait de corps de Gwenaëlle.

- Par les crocs cariés de Gélisor ! Jura Arsène. Mais c'est horrible !

- Bien, bien, sourit Magister satisfait malgré la douleur. Maintenant on peut s'entendre.

- Tant mieux, parce que nous vous emmenons à Tingapour.

Et sans que Tara ou Magister puisse réagir, la magie de l'entité frappa le maître sangrave qui ne put lutter plus d'une seconde et qui s'évanouit.

L'Héritière se tourna alors vers Gwenaëlle, toujours sous le choc.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu nous as fait là ?

Pour toute réponse, l'entité – qui apparemment ne savait pas ce qu'était une émotion – se contenta d'hausser un sourcil, les mains jointes.

Tara soupira.

* * *

_**Tara blasée c'est marrant non ? Allez à bientôt**_


	14. Chapitre 14

14.

Lisbeth ou quand l'avenir du monde repose sur toi, tu réfléchis deux secondes avant de prendre une décision

Lorsque Sandor vit sa nièce revenir, il poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il avait été un peu inquiet, se demandant s'ils n'étaient pas tombés dans un piège. Ils avaient trouvé quelques Sangraves dans le château mais il avait été vidé récemment… et le maître des Sangraves ainsi que les jumelles n'étaient pas là.

Il ne fut donc qu'à moitié surpris lorsqu'il se rendit compte que Gwenaëlle et Tara étaient introuvables. Il commençait à avoir l'habitude. Toutefois, cette fois-ci la jeune fille se surpassa. Alors que le château était complètement sous contrôle et que l'elfe venait lui faire son rapport, Tara revint avec Gwen, les jumelles et Magister.

Inconscient.

Passé la seconde d'ébahissement, il jubila.

- Tara ! L'accueillit avec un grand sourire. Comment avez-vous… ?

Il ne termina pas sa phrase. Son regard venait d'être attiré par la duchesse Chalousavéris. Enfin, celle qu'il croyait être Gwenaëlle. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce visage froid et ses yeux complètements noirs ?

- Tara ? S'inquiéta-t-il aussitôt. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec la duchesse ?

L'entité qui manquait totalement de diplomatie entendit évidemment les propos de l'Imperator et répondit en comprenant qu'on parlait d'elle :

- Nous ne sommes pas autorisés à vous répondre Imperator. Faites comme si tout était normal ou nous nous verrons dans l'obligation de vous faire taire.

- C'est une menace ? Se braqua aussitôt Sandor.

- Non, c'est un fait.

- Oula oula ! Intervint Tara qui sentait que ça allait dégénérer. Je t'expliquerai plus tard, quand tout sera rentré dans l'ordre, qu'on sera avec Lisbeth et les autres, que Magister sera derrière les barreaux et que Gwen…. Sera de nouveau Gwen.

- Mais… qu'est-ce qu'elle est ? Murmura-t-il.

Il ne pouvait évidemment pas savoir que les âmes démoniaques avaient des sens très développés tout comme l'Avatar sans parler des Pierres Vivantes. Le tout mélangé donnait un résultat assez irréaliste. L'entité entendit donc parfaitement les propos de l'Imperator et haussa un sourcil sans que quoi que ce soit d'autre bouge en elle.

- Nous vous l'avons dit tout à l'heure, nous n'avons pas l'autorisation de vous le dire. Son Altesse Impériale non plus.

- Qui alors ? S'agaça Sandor.

- L'Avatar seule peut vous en parler. Mais pour le moment nous sommes trop nombreux pour qu'elle exprime sa seule voix.

- Je ne comprends rien, admit-il.

- Laisse tombé, nous verrons ça au palais. Les elfes ont terminé ici ?

- Oui.

- Nous pouvons partir dans combien de temps ?

- Dix minutes.

Tara acquiesça gravement. Plus vite ils partiraient, plus elle serait rassurée. Savoir Magister si près d'elle après le coup – de maître il fallait l'avouer – que Gwen (ou qui que ce soit) avait assené au maître des Sangraves elle ne pensait pas qu'il allait se réveiller de bonne humeur.

A sa place en tout cas, elle serait furieuse. Et connaissant le caractère emporté du sangrave, Tara préférait être le plus loin possible de lui lorsqu'il se réveillerait.

Moins de trois heures après, ils étaient de retour à Tingapour. Gwenaëlle les quitta sans un mot et alla directement chez elle. Gwen n'avait pas pu récupérer son corps plus tôt car il était épuisé. Elle se serait écroulée. Lorsqu'elle arriva chez elle, l'entité dans le corps de la jeune fille put passer les différents tests – puisque techniquement elle était toujours la duchesse Chalousavéris – même si les Démons durent rétracter leur magie ainsi que les pierres pour ne pas souiller le sang de l'Avatar que les machines analysaient. L'entité fut surprise de voir que la salle n'était pas vide. Avec la Trompette se tenaient la Pierre Vivante de Tara (qui n'avait d'ailleurs pas récupéré de couleur et demeurait totalement blanche laiteuse) et Sulliyan. Le jeune voleur était allongé sur le dos à même le sol et parlait tout seul à haute voix. Bon d'accord, pas tout seul mais c'était tout comme. L'entité joignit ses mains devant elle et attendit qu'il la voit. La Pierre Vivante l'aperçut rapidement et avertit le sortcelier qui se releva avec surprise. Il lui sourit pris sortit rapidement de la salle.

- Alors ? Vous… il se figea et grimaça. Gwenaëlle ?

- Nous avons eu quelques problèmes pendant la mission. Pour le moment nous devons nous rendre dans la chambre pour nous défaire de tous les objets pour relâcher ce corps. Mais lorsque ce sera fait, nous perdrons connaissance. La Pierre Vivante devra nous sortir de là… nous devrons beaucoup nous reposer. Les autres vous attendent au palais pour tout vous raconter.

- Euh… d'accord, fit Sulliyan qui n'était cependant guère certain d'avoir tout saisi.

Il quitta néanmoins la pièce où était entreposée les objets démoniaques. Il vit Gwenaëlle, ou l'entité qui la contrôlait, se mettre au centre de la pièce et s'asseoir en tailleur par terre. Les pierres vivantes apparurent autour de la jeune fille – ne pouvant pas utiliser individuellement leur puissance, elles avaient dû demander à Tara de les cacher – et les objets démoniaques quittèrent son corps. Ensuite, elle leva la tête et poussa un cri terrible, qu'il ne put entendre à cause du verre mais qui le fit frémir tout de même tant sa douleur était perceptible même de là où il se trouvait. C'est ainsi que la magie, des halos principalement noirs, regagna leur propriétaire. Les yeux de la jeune fille redevinrent violets et elle s'affaissa, épuisée. Les objets démoniaques reprirent leur forme initiale et retrouvèrent leur place tandis que les pierres vivantes portaient magiquement Gwen inconsciente et en sous-vêtement hors de la pièce. Sulliyan fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi manquait-il trois objets ? Il fit les comptes plusieurs fois et dressa la liste… finalement, cœur battant, il comprit que la Flèche, l'Ecusson et l'Arbalète n'avaient pas retrouvé leur place. Il s'en ouvrit tout de suite aux Pierres Vivantes, paniqué, mais Uk lui répondit calmement que c'était normal, ils les avaient donnés à Magister parce que les objets les avaient trahis et avaient essayé de prendre le contrôle de Gwenaëlle en l'emplissant de haine et de colère.

C'était brillant comme stratégie d'ailleurs. Parce que ne pouvant pas atteindre la jeune fille magiquement sans risquer la désintégration (ce qui était déconseillé lorsqu'on voulait rester en vie) le mieux était l'influence passive, par les émotions. Stupéfait, Sulliyan demanda des détails mais elles se turent. Et il n'avait aucun moyen de les faire parler si elles n'en avaient pas envie. Il soupira et se résolut donc à emmener discrètement son amie inconsciente au palais.

TD

Elle était furieuse.

Vraiment.

Bon, pas autant que quand elle avait appris qu'elle était empoisonnée depuis des années mais presque autant.

Cette fois, Tara et ses amis étaient allés trop loin.

Parce qu'en plus, ils lui avaient menti. Gwenaëlle était toujours inconsciente. Ça faisait trois heures qu'ils étaient revenus mais le Chaman affirmait que son corps avait simplement subi trop de tension et qu'il devait se reposer, doucement, sans violence. C'était donc Tara avec ses amis Cal, Moineau, Fabrice, Mara, les jumelles (qui étaient aussi passées entre les mains expertes du Chaman) et Sulliyan qui lui avaient tout raconté. Sandor était présent ainsi que Demiderus.

Et la joie que Magister ait enfin été arrêté s'était brusquement évanouie lorsqu'elle avait compris qu'elle n'avait su qu'un tiers du plan des jeunes… alors ainsi ils avaient essayé de domestiquer les objets démoniaques ?

Tara fut obligée de tout lui raconter. Elle n'avait maintenant plus le choix et elle n'aimait pas mentir. Alors, avec l'aide de ses amis qui prenaient par moment la relève, elle entreprit d'expliquer à sa tante ce qu'ils avaient voulu faire en réalité.

Et ils durent aussi parler des Pierres Vivantes. Mais celles-ci étaient d'accords. Ils s'abstinrent toutefois de rapporter que la mère de Gwenaëlle en avait elle aussi quatre à sa disposition. Demiderus se montra le plus admiratif lorsque Uk et Lâ apparurent devant lui (les deux autres étaient cachées, au chevet de Gwenaëlle). Les Pierres vivantes saluèrent l'Impératrice et lui demandèrent de ne pas leur en tenir rigueur, leur existence devait rester secrète.

Ce que l'Impératrice comprenait très bien. Certes, elle était vexée de ne pas avoir été mise dans la confidence mais elle n'en voulait pas à Tara ni à Gwen de n'avoir rien dit. Après tout, elle aurait probablement agi de la même façon.

Ce qui l'avait mise hors d'elle c'était les dangers qu'ils avaient encourus sciemment en mettant autant d'objets démoniaques sur une personne. Et que Magister, quoique dans ses prisons sous bonne garde, ait trois objets démoniaques en plus alors que ça faisait des années qu'elles se battaient (avec Tara) pour empêcher justement le maître des Sangraves d'y accéder… bref sans commentaire.

Les Pierres Vivantes décidèrent à cet instant d'intervenir. Si la Pierre Vivante de Tara était une entité qu'elle connaissait, l'Impératrice s'était figurée que toutes les pierres vivantes étaient similaires. Or, elle comprit ce jour-là à quel point elle s'était trompée et que celle de sa nièce était faible et… malade quelque part. Uk et Lâ expliquèrent gravement à l'Impératrice que les objets démoniaques s'étaient battus entre eux. C'était eux qui avaient réagi les premiers. Sans leur intervention, Gwenaëlle serait probablement morte… ainsi que tous les objets démoniaques (même si ceux-ci ne le savaient pas). Ils s'étaient tous mis d'accord pour donner les traîtres au sangrave… ça leur permettait de punir ceux-ci nommés et en même temps de se faire un allié contre les démons. Elles lui expliqua aussi le sort qu'elles avaient mis sur le maître sangrave avec l'aide des objets et de Gwenaëlle.

En définitive, elle n'avait aucune raison d'être en colère, au contraire, tout était pour le mieux.

Et l'Impératrice ne trouva rien à répondre. Mais elle était très heureuse de constater qu'elle avait quatre nouvelles alliées puissantes avec eux dans cette guerre.

Il n'y avait pas à dire, finalement les Avatars étaient très utiles.

- Bien, décréta soudain Lisbeth en se levant. Nous allons faire venir dans le plus grand secrets tous nos alliés susceptibles qui pourront, à l'occasion, transmettre une partie de ce que nous dirons à leur gouvernement. Tara, reste avec moi, nous allons faire une liste. Tes amis, leur jeta-t-elle un coup d'œil, seront chargés d'aller les rechercher et de les ramener aussi discrètement que possible au palais.

TD

Lorsque Gwenaëlle ouvrit les yeux, Arsène et Luciné étaient à ses côtés, chacune d'un côté du lit. La jeune fille sourit et grimaça. Aie ! Elle avait mal partout… mais un troupeau de Tchaoufs l'avait écrasée ou quoi ?

- Gwen ! S'écria son amie en la faisant tressaillir.

- Est-ce que ça va ? Demande l'autre sœur.

L'Avatar grimaça.

- ça pourrait aller mieux, admit-elle. Et vous ?

- Parfaitement bien… tu sais, un Reparus et une bonne nuit de sommeil et on était sur pieds… toi c'est autre chose.

- Oui, oui je sais, je dois me contenter de potions. Depuis combien de temps je suis dans les vapes ?

- Trois jours. Et il s'est passé plein de trucs… enfin, officieusement.

La jeune fille haussa un sourcil. Elle perçut un bruissement de l'air, certainement une des sœurs qui incantait, et elle sut qu'elles pouvaient discuter sans craindre d'être entendues.

- Alors ?

- Uk et Lâ ont levé le sort.

- Hein ? Fut tout ce que trouva à répondre Gwen.

Elle était encore un peu engourdie. La jeune Avatar se redressa en grimaçant avant de poursuivre.

- Mais de quoi vous parlez ?

- Bon, je vais commencer doucement, s'assit Luciné. Quand on est rentré, nous, on a été conduites à l'infirmerie mais Tara est allée directement voir l'Impératrice avec son oncle après que Magister ait été enfermé… attends, au fait, tu te souviens de quoi ?

- De tout, répondit-elle aussitôt. J'avais l'impression d'évoluer dans un rêve mais je sais tout ce qu'il s'est passé, de la trahison des objets à ma propre trahison envers Magister.

- Trahir Magister ? Non mais tu rigoles c'était hallucinant ! Personne ne s'y attendait ! Rit Arsène.

- Bah, c'était le but… mais continuez je vous prie.

- Alors, l'Impératrice a pété les plombs lorsqu'elle a appris pour les objets et toi et tout et tout, je te passe les détails de la discussion puis les Pierres Vivantes sont entrées en jeu, elles ont révélé leur existence – mais pas celles des quatre autres – et ça a cloué le bec de l'Impératrice, Cal a dit qu'il n'aurait manqué ça pour rien au monde !

- Bref, continua Arsène à la suite de sa sœur, tout ça pour dire que les Pierres ont levé le sort qui fait qu'on ne se souvient plus de ta nature ni des pierres lorsque vous n'êtes pas là parce qu'il commence à y avoir beaucoup de monde au courant et Lâ a dit que ça consomme beaucoup d'énergie pour rien.

- Génial, marmonna la jeune fille.

- L'Impératrice a finalement ordonné une… réunion on peut dire ? Demanda-t-elle à Luciné qui acquiesça. De tous les alliés, amis etc qu'ils avaient sur Autremonde et sur Terre. Elle a fait une liste avec Tara pour aller les chercher discrètement depuis trois jours maintenant et on les ramène ici, au palais, à l'insu de tout le monde.

- C'est génial ! Ça amuse beaucoup Mara, Cal et Sulliyan.

- Bah tiens ! Dit Gwenaëlle en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Tu sais qu'ils sont beaucoup quand même ?

- Mais c'est qui tous ces gens ?

- Des amis de Tara, des personnes rencontrées pendant ses… aventures on va dire, leurs alliés… mais personne n'est invité officiellement pour cette réunion.

- Je vois. Quand doit avoir lieu la grande réunion ?

- Dans deux jours.

TD

Gwenaëlle était avec Tara et elles marchaient dans les couloirs du palais. Elles discutaient de tout et de rien pour ne pas attirer l'attention mais en réalité elles détournaient l'attention de l'Impératrice qui devait se faufiler pour passer inaperçue (difficile lorsqu'on est l'Humaine la plus puissante d'un continent) afin de retrouver le lieu de la réunion. Les deux amies revenaient du marché où elles avaient faits quelques emplettes – totalement inutiles et superflues mais qui avaient eu le mérite d'attirer l'attention de tout le monde.

Finalement, elles se rendirent dans les appartements de Tara où elles s'enfermèrent. Deux gadgets des laboratoires omoissiens les attendaient. Elles grimacèrent de concert et mirent les broches métalliques. Avec un soupir désolé, elles appuyèrent sur le bouton et devinrent aussitôt invisibles pour les Humains. Pour la plupart des espèces d'Autremonde en réalité. Elles arrivèrent dans les prisons où Magister était seul. Comme sa tante en avait donné l'ordre (plus facile de faire sortir quelqu'un discrètement quand personne ne vous voit). Gwen se chargea d'éteindre la statuette qui inhibait la magie puis les Pierres entrèrent en action. Par l'intermédiaire de Gwenaëlle, elles trafiquèrent les scoops de surveillance qui eurent des images qui passèrent en boucle. Elle revenait près de Tara qui redevenait visible. Magister ne perdit pas de temps et se releva, son masque toujours sur le visage… qui vira à l'orange lorsqu'il vit aussi Gwenaëlle, qui lui sourit.

- Bonjour !

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici toutes les deux ? Quand je sortirai je…

- Pas la peine de nous menacer, il ne tient qu'à vous de sortir d'ici quelques minutes.

Magister se tut et expira.

- Comment ? Demanda-t-il avec suspicion.

- Nous avons promis une trêve il me semble, sourit Gwen.

Tara la fusilla du regard avant de reporter son attention sur le Sangrave.

- ça ne vous a pas paru étrange qu'on ne vienne pas vous poser de questions depuis votre arrivée ? Et vous n'avez pas remarqué qu'il n'y avait plus personne devant votre cellule ?

- Euh… si… je me suis fait la réflexion mais…

- Simplement parce que ma tante en a donné l'ordre, désolée de vous couper la parole, je sais que c'est très mal élevé mais nous n'avons pas le temps. Ecoutez, on va faire une sorte de réunion… officieuse avec tous nos alliés d'Autremonde. Il ne manque que vous. Nous pouvons compter sur vous ?

Magister ne demandait pas mieux que de les aider, de toute façon vu sa situation, ça pouvait difficilement être pire.

- Evidemment !

Tara sourit et ouvrit la cellule qui retenait Magister.

Oulala, elle oubliait à chaque fois combien il était grand.

- C'est trop facile, souffla Gwen.

- Que voulez-vous que je vous dise Damoiselle ? S'agaça Magister en se tournant vivement vers elle.

- Que vous prononciez une Parole de Sang !

Sans en parler à Tara, elle avait émis son idée à l'Impératrice qui avait approuvé. Alors qu'elle s'attendait à devoir débattre et taper du poing pour obtenir son accord, Magister s'inclina.

- Fort bien… mais j'en veux une en retour de votre part Damoiselle.

Gwen fronça les sourcils :

- Quel genre ?

- Vous promettez de ne jamais m'attaquer ouvertement…

- A condition que vous ne touchiez point à ma famille ni à moi ni aux Pierres Vivantes.

- Nous avons un deal.

Sous le regard médusé de Tara, Magister et Gwen échangèrent leur sang, scellant leur destin grâce à de la magie démoniaque et la magie des Pierres Vivantes.

- Non mais je rêve !

Lorsqu'ils eurent terminé, tous les deux étaient un peu sonnés. Tara attendait, les bras croisés.

- C'est bon ? Vous avez terminé vos petites intrigues ?

- Ta tante était d'accord Tara, elle m'a demandé de ne pas t'en parler.

- Je ne veux pas le savoir, soupira-t-elle. J'en ai déjà plein le dos de cette réunion alors allons-y, ils doivent certainement tous nous attendre !

Tara posa un des gadgets d'invisibilité sur la robe du Sangrave qui disparut. Ils quittèrent les prisons sans rallumer la statue afin que le sort qui faisait tourner en boucle les scoops ne s'arrête pas bêtement.

Le lieu de rendez-vous avait longtemps été débattu par Tara et l'Impératrice. Il fallait un endroit grand mais où personne n'irait les chercher tout en étant relativement isolé. Finalement, Tara laissa « malencontreusement » sa magie lui échapper et les écuries impériales subirent de gros dommages. Elles furent évacuées et l'Impératrice, jouant les affligées, ordonna qu'on ne les répare que le lendemain, il y avait un anniversaire à célébrer (celui des Jumeaux Jar et Mara, cela avait donc permis l'arrivée de nombreuses personnes sans qu'on ne se pose trop de questions).

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans les écuries, même Magister sembla surpris par le monde. Lisbeth avait cependant bien fait les choses et une gigantesque table avec des sièges – à la terrienne songea Tara avec un sourire – trônait au centre des immenses écuries détruites.

Hey, au moins se dit Tara, elle était douée pour au moins une chose : détruire. Ça, pas de problème, sa magie savait faire !

Tout le monde se tut lorsqu'ils apparurent. Les regards se posèrent sur Magister, antipathique, prudent, inquiet… bref, personne n'était content de le voir. Mais on savait que c'était mieux qu'il soit de leur côté.

Lisbeth tapa dans ses mains, attirant l'attention de toutes les personnes présentes. Elle était de l'autre côté et elle amplifia magiquement sa voix. Tara avait créé un dôme de silence autour d'eux.

- S'il vous plaît, veuillez tous prendre place, nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps !

Gwenaëlle était restée extérieure à l'arrivée des invités, elle s'était reposée puis elle s'était occupée des objets démoniaques. Qui, par prudence, n'avaient pas été conviés.

On ne savait jamais.

La jeune fille marcha jusqu'à trouver une place. Elle ne fut pas étonner de voir le magicgang : Fabrice, Cal, Moineau, Fafnir, Robin et Sylver étaient là. Ainsi que Mara et ses propres amis : Sulliyan et les jumelles lui sourirent. La grand-mère de Tara et Mara était présente aussi. Pour les personnes qu'elle ne connaissait pas, elle chercha simplement leur identité dans leur esprit. Il y avait quatre vampyrs : Maître Safir Dragosh, Kyla (la fille du président des Vampyrs), Selenba et sa sœur Satila. Il y avait trois elfes : une elfe violette : V'ala – dont le nom lui était familier, sans doute un de ses nouveaux amis en avait parlé – A'rno (un styliste qui l'amusa) et le père de Robin, le chef des services secret du Lancovit T'andilus M'angil, Mourmur aussi était présent ainsi que Manitou… en fait, songea Gwenaëlle en dehors de Jar et de l'Imperator (ce qui avait beaucoup agacé l'un et l'autre), toute la famille vivante de Tara était présente, même Demiderus. Il y avait aussi un triton plus connu sous le nom de Sangnoir ou plus récemment de Montecristaux. Le président des loups-garous, T'eal, était là aussi, avec un de ses bêtas. Grr'ul et son mari (des trolls) se trouvaient aussi dans la salle ainsi que Maître Chem et Sal, un dragon perdu dans un corps Humain (pour l'éternité). Il y avait aussi quelques gnomes dont Glul Buglul. Elle aperçut le fiancé de l'Impératrice le Rénégat Various ainsi que deux autres Vilains. Se trouvait également dans la pièce deux tatris que Gwenaëlle n'avait jamais vues mais qui étaient – d'après leur pensée – des amies de longues dates de l'Impératrice, une sirène, Xandiar et Séné, un jeune Humain nommé Jeremy'lenvir Bal dregus, une licorne, un diseur de Vérité qui ressemblait à une plante en pot, sa mère…

Gwenaëlle se figea et son regard se posa instantanément sur le visage souriant de sa mère. Aussitôt, elle sentit la présence de Güi, See, Ka et Bôh. Les Pierres Vivantes et sa mère se mirent à lui parler en même temps. La jeune fille aurait voulu se précipiter dans les bras de sa maman, se retrouver un instant une petite fille. Elle avait vécu trop de choses, trop rapidement.

Puis elle vit une personne qui était installé à côté de sa mère. Elle haussa un sourcil surpris lorsqu'elle vit ses yeux violets.

L'Impératrice s'était trouvé un troisième Avatar.


	15. chapitre 15

_**Et voilà une nouveau chapitre !**_

15.

Mission ou rira bien qui rira le dernier

Magister s'assit entre Tara et Gwenaëlle. Parce que, paradoxalement, c'étaient en elles qu'il avait le plus confiance.

- Bien, commença l'Impératrice une fois qu'ils furent tous assis. Je ne vous présente pas, ça prendrait trop de temps, vous le ferez vous-même lorsque vous prendrez la parole. Cependant, si vous êtes ici c'est que Tara ou moi avons conf… elle jeta un coup d'œil discret à Magister avant de soupirer, confiance en votre amour d'Autremonde. Avant de commencer, je vais laisser deux minutes la parole à la duchesse Chalousavéris.

Gwenaëlle, qui s'y attendait, inclina la tête et se leva à la place de l'Impératrice.

- Je suis donc Gwenaëlle, duchesse Chalousavéris. Je suis ici parce que c'est moi qui ai permis de ramener Magister. Je sais ce que vous vous dites mais nous ne risquons rien avec lui, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'Autremonde soit débarrassé des Démons. Il m'a donné sa Parole de Sang.

Elle fit un geste au sangrave qui se leva pour montrer les glyphes qui pulsaient très faiblement sur ses avant-bras. Ce qui provoqua un murmure étonné. Et un imperceptible soulagement commun.

Lornélia, qui connaissait sa fille, savait que ce n'était pas tout, elle fronça les sourcils et se promit de lui parler dès que possible. Pourquoi était-ce elle qui avait fait cette parole de sang ? Elle n'était même pas une sortcelière ! Elle vit sa fille reprendre la parole alors que le sangrave se rasseyait en silence.

- A défaut de lui faire confiance, nous pouvons compter sur lui dans cette bataille. Il nous aidera à vaincre les Démons et a promis de ne rien tenter contre nous tous d'ici la fin de la guerre.

La jeune fille se rassit et l'Impératrice reprit la parole.

- Bien, aujourd'hui nous avons de nombreux points à débattre en très peu de temps. Cependant, d'abord, je voudrais effectuer un vote pour avoir vos opinions. Qui pense que l'affrontement contre les Démons est maintenant inévitable ?

Toutes les mains se levèrent, au grand soulagement de Tara et de Magister.

- Combien d'entre vous pense qu'il vaut mieux attendre de voir comment les choses évoluent avant de tenter quoi que ce soit ?

Quelques mains se levèrent mais la très grande majorité pensait qu'il valait mieux attaquer. La meilleure défense c'est l'attaque non ?

- Bien, alors c'est décidé, nous allons réagir… mais d'abord une chose. Nous avons pris une décision : les portes menant à la Terre vont être scellées.

Un silence assourdissant accueillit ses paroles. Mara se tourna vers sa grand-mère qui ne semblait nullement surprise… cela voulait-il dire qu'elle acceptait de s'exiler sur Terre ? L'Impératrice poursuivit, imperturbable : la Haute Mage Duncan ainsi que mon neveu Jar resteront sur Terre. L'ancien Dragon Sal sera aussi là-bas. Une campagne pour rapatrier tous les sortceliers a commencé depuis deux jours. Dans dix jours à compter de demain, les portes seront scellées. Elles ne seront rouvertes par la Terre que dans un an. Isabella Duncan sera en charge d'établir le contact. Si elle n'y parvient pas, elle scellera définitivement les portes entre nos deux mondes.

Même Magister ne broncha pas. C'était une nouvelle… stupéfiante, inquiétante, qui montrait à quel point la situation était critique mais c'était aussi la solution la plus rationnelle.

Des discussions commencèrent ensuite sur le comment du pourquoi. Finalement, on en vint à la conclusion qu'on ne savait comment les frapper parce qu'on ne savait tout simplement pas ce qu'ils faisaient, ce qu'ils préparaient ni ce qu'ils comptaient faire. Magister proposa alors une solution qui figea tout le monde.

- Il faut envoyer des espions.

Bah ouais, songea Tara, et pourquoi pas un bouquet de fleurs aussi ? Non, se répondit-elle seule, il prendrait ça comme une offense. Elle sourit intérieurement.

Lisbeth regarda avec étonnement le maître Sangrave.

- Et vous vous proposez d'y aller ?

Il haussa les épaules.

- S'il le faut, oui. Ce n'est pas comme si je n'y étais jamais allé.

Sa réponse surprit encore plus que sa suggestion.

- Non, se leva Gwenaëlle, il vaut mieux que ce soit moi qui y aille.

- Pas question ! Se scandalisa sa mère en se levant à son tour.

Ils ne remarquèrent tous qu'à cet instant la ressemblance troublante entre la mère et la fille. La plus jeune sourit.

- Mais si maman, c'est le plus logique. Magister doit rester ici, si les Démons découvrent qu'il est là-bas, je ne donne pas cher de sa peau et il ne nous sera d'aucune utilité. Et en plus, les Démons ne peuvent pas me tuer… enfin, je ne crois pas.

- Pardonnez-moi de vous interrompre jolie damoiselle, se leva le Triton, mais je ne vois aucune raison qui fait que les Démons ne vous tueraient pas.

Tara vit que Gwenaëlle échangeait des regards avec sa tante, sa mère et le troisième Avatar déniché par sa tante grâce à Various. C'était un homme de taille moyenne, les cheveux châtains clairs coupés très courts, le teint halé par le soleil, un physique puissant, de profonds yeux violets qui ressortaient beaucoup sur son visage pourtant banal. Il semblait avoir une cinquantaine d'années.

Si Tara savait compter, en admettant que les Avatars vivaient effectivement presque éternellement, il devrait être au nombre de cinq cent un. Elle savait que le cinq cent-unième – un nourrisson de trois mois – était mort lors de l'entrée des Démons dans leur espace lorsque Gwenaëlle et sa mère étaient tombées dans le coma… sur la douzaine qui vivait sur Autremonde, la majorité était morte, d'après les Pierres Vivantes. Mais où étaient les autres ? Il faudrait qu'elle pense à demander à Magister, il savait toujours tout. Combien y'en avait-il sur Terre ? Il faudrait pouvoir les rapatrier avant que les portes de transfert ne soient scellées. Lorsqu'elle reposa son attention sur la discussion, elle remarqua que Gwenaëlle venait d'avouer qu'elle était une Avatar. Les regards s'étaient ensuite posés naturellement sur la mère de la jeune fille et la personne qui était assise à côté d'elle. Logique. Et bizarrement, ils le crurent tous malgré leur stupéfaction. En même temps, ils remarquèrent que l'Impératrice, Tara, ses amis et Magister ne semblaient pas étonnés, ils le savaient donc. Eux-mêmes ne doutèrent pas. Alors que les détails de la mission de Gwen étaient discutés, elle se pencha vers Magister.

- Est-ce que vous auriez un rapport sur les Avatars exilés sur Terre ?

Le masque du Maître des Sangraves se colora d'étonnement.

- Tu as l'art de me surprendre ma chère Tara, que se passe-t-il dans ta tête ?

- Je me disais qu'il n'y a que vous pour savoir ce genre de choses, avoua-t-elle aussi un peu pour l'amadouer… ce dont il ne fut pas du tout dupe.

Son masque se colora d'un bleu amusé et satisfait.

- Tu me connais Tara, tu sais comment me parler maintenant ! Si je sors d'ici, je te le donnerai dès que possible.

Tara fronça les sourcils.

- Je pensais que c'était clair pourtant, dès la fin de la réunion vous serez libre de sortir… vous avez l'immunité diplomatique partout… enfin, tant que vous n'exagérez pas. Vous êtes libre d'aller et de venir où bon vous semble. Je crois même que ma tante vous a fait préparer des appartements.

Magister se figea et cessa une seconde de respirer. Il scruta l'Héritière avant de souffler.

- Dis-moi Tara, pourquoi est-ce que tu es devenue tellement cynique ?

- C'est en parti de votre faute, mais là j'étais on ne peut plus sérieuse. Demandez à ma tante tout à l'heure, vous verrez.

La réunion dura trois heures. Puis ils durent se séparer. L'Impératrice, son fiancé, son Héritière et l'héritière de son Héritière qui disparaissaient ainsi durant des heures c'était suspect. Utilisant la magie, ils se dispersèrent au quatre coins du palais en attendant de pouvoir rentrer discrètement chez eux. Gwenaëlle rejoignit sa mère et la serra dans ses bras.

- Ma folle chérie ! La berça un moment sa mère qui ne digérait toujours pas que sa fille se soit proposée pour une mission qu'elle estimait suicide.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici d'ailleurs ?

- L'Impératrice m'a demandé de venir. Sourit-elle, comme si cette réponse suffisait.

La jeune fille haussa un sourcil puis décida de ne pas insister.

- J'ai entendu Tara demander à Magister de l'aider à trouver les notre qui se sont exilés sur Terre. Tu penses qu'il y en a autant qui sont morts ?

- Je ne sais pas… sans doute moins parce que la Terre est beaucoup plus loin mais… nous sommes dans le même univers.

- Mouais, fit-elle avec une moue embêtée. Puis elle se souvint de l'autre Avatar qui se tenait calmement un peu en retrait et patientait. Excusez-moi, se présenta-t-elle, je suis la fille de Lornélia, Gwenaëlle.

- Bonjour jeune fille. Je suis Günter. Je suis ravi de faire ta connaissance. Et laisse-moi te féliciter pour ton courage.

- Merci, enfin je crois… je peux vous demander votre âge sans que vous le preniez comme une offense ? Osa-t-elle avec un joli sourire angélique.

- Oui, répondit-il, amusé.

- Alors quel âge avez-vous ?

- Je viens de fêter mes mille trois cent vingt-quatre ans.

La jeune fille retint un hoquet de stupeur et ferma la bouche en se disant qu'elle devait alors l'air parfaitement ridicule.

- Mais… par tous les démons, mais je ne fais même plus enfant à côté de vous, je fais office de… préconception du haut de mes dix-sept ans !

Sa réflexion fit rire l'Avatar.

- C'est la puissance et l'intelligence de l'Avatar qui lui permettent de vivre longtemps ou non.

- Comment ça la puissance ? Le questionna Lornélia.

- Oui ma Dame, j'ai pu remarqué que les Avatars ayant une affinité très développée avec la Terre principalement vivaient beaucoup plus longtemps et dans de meilleurs conditions. Le tout premier Avatar, Jus'let, est mort parce qu'il l'avait décidé. Un jour, il en a eu assez et il s'est assis au pied d'un arbre. L'arbre a fini par pousser autour de lui. Je pense que maintenant son esprit et l'arbre ne font plus qu'un. Et lorsque je l'ai croisé dans ma jeunesse, il avait lui plus de quatre mille ans mais n'en paraissait pas plus de trente.

- Oulala, gémit Gwenaëlle, mais c'est compliqué !

- Et vous, demanda-t-il avec intérêt parce qu'il sentait sa puissance, quelles sont vos affinités ?

Mais perdue dans ses propres pensées, la jeune fille ne répondit pas tout de suite. Puis lorsqu'elle percuta qu'on attendait d'elle qu'elle réponde, elle releva la tête et répondit distraitement avant de s'éloigner.

- Hein ? Ho, je maîtrise tous les éléments… excusez-moi.

Elle s'éloigna pour trouver Sulliyan, Cal, Robin, son père et le triton qui discutaient en attendant leur tour de quitter les écuries.

- … bah justement la voilà, sourit Sulliyan.

La jeune avatar lui offrit un magnifique sourire puis répondit au père de Robin qu'elle avait entendu :

- Ce ne sera évidemment pas facile d'atteindre le roi des Démons mais bon, il faut ce qu'il faut. Maître M'angil, lui demanda-t-elle, est-ce que vous pourriez essayer de trouver des Changelins ?

- Pardon ? S'étonna l'elfe.

- Oui, nous avons beaucoup discuté avec Tara et… nous en sommes venues à la conclusion que l'aide des Changelins pourraient être décisive. Mais il faut les trouver. L'Impératrice va se charger de faire accepter une trêve aux Vampyrs envers leur haine ancestrale… et nous craignons que les vampyrs de l'espionnent. Donc il nous fallait quelqu'un d'extérieur. Qui de mieux qu'un elfe ? Vous n'êtes pas tellement des amis historiques des vampyrs que je sache.

- En effet.

- Alors ? Acceptez-vous cette mission ?

- Au nom d'Omois ?

- Non, au nom de notre entraide planétaire. Moineau en a déjà parlé à son oncle et à sa tante, précisa-t-elle avec un charmant sourire.

Le chef des services secrets du Lancovit fronça les sourcils. La petite duchesse avait oublié d'être idiote, elle avait tout prévu avec l'Impératrice et Tara pour qu'il ne puisse pas refuser. En même temps, il n'avait aucune raison de ne pas le faire. C'était un défi à relever. Et de taille. Mais il y avait quelque chose qui faisait qu'il se méfiait de la duchesse. Sa nature d'Avatar ? Il sentait, plus que quiconque, sa puissance et la force vitale qu'elle dégageait inconsciemment.

- Bien, je suis au service d'Autremonde, vous le savez bien damoiselle.

- Robin servira d'intermédiaire. Il faut éviter que vous n'attiriez l'attention en vous rendant à Tingapour.

Il s'inclina devant la jeune fille qui s'éloigna en souriant, apparemment satisfaite.

- Robin ?

- Oui père ? S'étonna le demi-elfe aux cheveux d'argent.

- Surveille-la, je me méfie.

Cal et Sulliyan froncèrent les sourcils.

- Et pourquoi donc ? Demanda l'ami d'enfance de la duchesse.

- Oui, admit Montecristaux, je me demande bien pourquoi aussi.

- Les Avatars sont des êtres… imprévisibles. J'en ai connu une autrefois… on ne peut pas leur faire confiance. Ils sont trop…

- Lié à la nature ? Proposa Cal avec un sourire. Ne cherchez pas, ce n'est pas des Avatars dont il faut se méfier, mais plus de Magister.

Dans un parfait ensemble, le petit groupe se tourna vers la sortie où Magister, l'Impératrice, Tara, Various et Demiderus se dirigeaient en discutant. Au visage fermé de la souveraine, ils en déduisirent qu'il y avait un petit problème diplomatique. Demiderus – qui avait eu le temps d'apprendre à estimer Magister – avançait calmement, les mains dans le dos. Mais surtout, Tara était silencieuse. Lorsque les personnes les plus puissantes d'Autremonde eurent quitté les écuries, Moineau, Fabrice et Mara rejoignirent Cal, Sulliyan et Robin.

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe, mais ça n'a pas l'air de plaire à ma tante, fit Mara.

- Je suppose que Magister leur a annoncé une mauvaise nouvelle.

- Une mauvaise nouvelle et Magister dans la même phrase, ironisa Cal, ça fait un peu pléonasme !

Fabrice le fusilla du regard. Puis Moineau fronça les sourcils.

- Quelqu'un sait pourquoi Jeremy a été invité ?

- Euh… le calma Robin, parce que sa magie est presque aussi puissante que celle de Tara ? Qu'il a perdu son frère aussi à cause des Démons et qu'il a aussi droit de se battre ?

Ses amis ne firent aucun commentaire. Jeremy, à quelques pas d'eux, sembla hésiter puis s'approcha.

- Bonjour…

Ils ne lui répondirent pas et il soupira.

- Je suis désolé. Mais il va falloir que vous me parliez si on veut affronter les Démons d'un seul bloc uni.

- Pour le moment, rien ne m'y oblige, marmonna Moineau.

- Ecoute Gloria, je suis désolé d'avoir annulé nos fiançailles mais…

Moineau haussa un sourcil perplexe avant d'éclater de rire.

- Mais non Jeremy, je ne t'en veux pas pour ça ! On est agacé parce que tu es arrogant, prétentieux et qu'on n'est pas certain que tu comprennes qu'on est vraiment mal pour le coup.

Ses amis trouvèrent qu'elle y était allée un peu fort. Le visage du sortcelier manipulé génétiquement croisa les bras.

- J'ai perdu mon frère, dit-il sombrement en fixant Moineau dans les yeux, je sais exactement ce qui nous attend. Comme je sais aussi ce qui va se passer si on ne fait rien. C'est bon Moineau, j'ai compris la leçon.

Sans rien ajouter ni laisser le temps à la princesse du Lancovit de s'excuser, il tourna les talons.

- Ouais, fit soudain Cal, effectivement tu y as été un peu fort.

A quelques pas du petit groupe discutaient Sylver, Fafnir, Mourmur, Manitou, Sal, Grr'ul, Xandiar et Séné. Les deux Impitoyables restaient avec les autres car la discussion avait commencé entre Mourmur et Sylver. Ils parlaient de la peau du jeune homme et l'inventeur se mit en tête de créer une armure aux propriétés identiques. Il sortit d'une de ses poches des appareils de mesure et, avec l'accord du demi-dragon qui était fasciné, prit quelques gouttes de son sang ainsi qu'un échantillon de peau. Il parvint à en prélever un peu alors que Sylver n'avait jamais saigné de sa vie. Médusé, comme Fafnir, il lui demanda comment il avait fait. Mais l'arrière-grand-oncle par alliance de Tara s'était contenté de sourire en affirmant que ce n'était pas bien compliqué quand on avait les bons instruments. Ils parlaient à présent de la fermeture des portes de transfert. Manitou resterait avec Isabella et Sal mais les autres demeureraient sur Autrement.

Xandiar et Séné étaient tout de même inquiets de ce qu'il adviendrait d'eux si Autremonde tombait entre les mains des Démons… mais on ne voulait pas y penser. Parce que la Terre, quoique lointaine, était vulnérable. Il ne pourrait y avoir d'autre choix que de révéler la vérité à toutes les populations terriennes.

Lorsqu'il sortit avec l'Impératrice et Tara, Magister leur faussa compagnie aussitôt… dès fois qu'elles changent d'avis entre temps, il ne fallait pas non plus tenter le tentateur ! Comme Tara le lui avait dit, Lisbeth avait effectivement mis des appartements au palais à sa disposition. Cependant, elle lui demandait de revêtir l'identité d'un Haut Mage dont elle lui donna le nom et les caractéristiques physiques. Magister le connaissait, c'était un ingénieur omoissien connu dans tout Autremonde pour ses recherches sur la magie. Un homme fort brillant. Sauf qu'il avait attrapé la Grinchette la maladie des sortceliers et qu'il était mort depuis trois semaines. Mais ça, personne ne le savait.

Ouais, il s'en était douté aussi. Une trêve d'accord mais de là à ce qu'il puisse se balader en Sangrave dans Autremonde, fallait pas pousser.

Mais bon, ça lui convenait. Pour le moment.

Il avait averti l'Impératrice qu'il ne restait – pour le moment – pas au palais. Il avait en plus promis de faire des recherches pour Tara. L'Impératrice lui demanda de lui révéler le dernier passage secret qui était dans son palais. Ses hommes en avaient retrouvés deux mais le troisième était toujours inconnu. Et là, Magister refusa. Clairement. Cependant, il promit, avec un sourire, ne de pas l'utiliser le temps que durerait leur trêve. Mais en s'éloignant vers la porte de transfert du palais, il croisa Selenba. Son masque vira au rouge et il s'approcha de son ancien chasseur. Qui, effectivement, paraissait beaucoup moins terrifiante sous sa forme moins bestiale. A quelques pas de Maître Chem et Dragosh et des deux sœurs Satila et Selenba, il s'arrêta et susurra :

- Selenba, c'est donc ici que tu te caches ?

Il ricana en remarquant qu'ils avaient activé – discrètement – leur magie. Tous. Rooooh, qu'il aimait être craint ! Gardant les mains dans son dos, il ne daigna même pas réagir à la provocation.

- Tsi tsi tsi, siffla-t-il avec amusement, l'Impératrice a bien indiqué que vous deviez me laisser il me semble. Quels mauvais joueurs vous faites !

- Nous n'avons aucune confiance en toi, Sangrave ! Gronda le dragon.

- Si vous saviez comme cela m'indiffère ! Non… pour toi, dragon, cela me ravit de voir que je t'inspire une telle passion !

Le dragon ouvrit bouche pour répliquer mais Magister ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Il passa à côté de Selenba, la fusilla du regard en se promettant mentalement de lui faire regretter sa trahison lorsque toute cette histoire de Démons serait terminée puis poursuivit sa route.

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a pris à l'Impératrice de lui faire confiance, soupira Satila.

- Elle ne lui fait pas confiance, pas plus que nous, marmonna Chem qui comprenait ses choix même s'il n'aurait pas fait les mêmes. Mais même si ça me fait mal de l'admettre, il vaut mieux l'avoir avec nous que contre nous.

- Sois proche de tes amis et plus encore de tes ennemis, cita Safir.

- Ouais, dit soudain Gwenaëlle qu'ils n'avaient pas vu arriver avec Tara, les faisant tous sursauter, mais pour le roi des Démons on va faire une exception… on va le laisser très loin de nous.

- … s'il pouvait changer d'univers, ce serait encore mieux ! Compléta Tara.

Les deux adolescentes se sourirent, amusées pour une raison qu'elles étaient les seules à comprendre.

- Bon, assez discuté, décréta Chem, allons retrouver ta famille Tara, j'ai l'impression que le dîner va commencer sans nous sinon.

Tara demanda à la Changeline de créer aussi une robe pour Gwenaëlle qui était vêtue confortablement. Elle n'avait pas le temps de rentrer chez elle se changer. Elles s'isolèrent dans une pièce perdue du palais, comme il y en avait beaucoup, et avec l'apport en magie d'une des Pierres Vivantes, la Changeline étendit ses capacités à Gwenaëlle qui observa le changement avec fascination. L'entité garde-robe/armurerie/esthéticienne/maquilleuse/coi f-feuse/et-tout-un-tas-d'autres-trucs-très-pratiqu es lava les deux jeunes filles, les coiffa, les maquilla, leur créa une magnifique robe, des chaussures et des bijoux. Stupéfaite, Gwenaëlle s'observa sous toutes les coutures une bonne minute.

- Mais c'est fantastique ! Changeline, tu es merveilleuse ! Bravo !

Tara observa son amie. Elle avait senti que la Changeline avait apprécié aussi de travailler sur son amie, ça la changeait de Tara, un nouveau visage, un nouveau défi ! Elle avait lissé les cheveux bouclés et noirs de Gwenaëlle, donnant plus de finesse à son visage. La Changeline avait fait ressortir les prunelles violettes de la jeune fille en soulignant ses yeux d'un trait de crayon noir ainsi qu'avec un peu de far à paupières gris argent. Elle avait une robe très près du corps, en soie de T'sil argentée (tissu très difficile à travailler, très rare donc très cher car évidemment, c'est compliqué à récupérer vu qu'on risque un peu beaucoup sa vie). Sur le devant, la robe s'arrêtait un peu au dessus de ses chevilles alors qu'elle traînait sur quelques centimètres derrière. Les épaules élégamment couvertes par sa robe, son cou et ses bras étaient nus. Elle portait un collier d'or blanc et de diamant avec un bracelet, des boucles d'oreilles longues et une bague assortie.

Tara regarda son impériale amie avec effarement alors que celle-ci s'extasiait.

- Woua ! La Changeline ferait une marieuse du tonnerre ! Je vais avoir du succès moi ce soir ! S'amusa-t-elle.

Puis elle fronça sourcils en se tournant de nouveau vers le miroir :

- En espérant que ça suffira pour me faire passer pour un Démon…

**Voilà voilà, l'histoire avance doucement. Qu'en pensez-vous ? Merci spécialement à Dess et Guest qui sont toujours là… A bientôt**


End file.
